


Harry and Snape Do Summer

by LamentingQuill, Sev1970 (mk_malfoy), squibsRus (mk_malfoy)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M, Sick Harry, Snape Manor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-18
Updated: 2003-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 00:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamentingQuill/pseuds/LamentingQuill, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_malfoy/pseuds/Sev1970, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_malfoy/pseuds/squibsRus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets to spend the summer away from the Dursleys! But damn it all, he has to spend it with his snarky Potions professor! Will they end up killing one another? Or doing something else? The fic has humour, angst, a very gruff Snape, and then a bit of fluff thrown in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry and Snape Do Summer

** Harry and Snape Do Summer by Sev1970 and Nymphy **

  
**Title**: Harry and Snape Do Summer  
**Authors**: Sev1970 and Nymphy  
**Date**: November 18, 2003 — September 17, 2006  
**Characters**: SS/HP  
**Summary**: Harry gets to spend the summer away from the Dursleys! But damn it all, he has to spend it with his snarky Potions professor! Will they end up killing one another? Or something else. The fic has humour, angst, a very gruff Snape, and then a bit of fluff thrown in.  
**Rating**: NC-17

**Genres**: Romance, angst, during Hogwarts

**Warnings**: Sexual Content; adult language; since we began this in 2003, it is now AU -- if I recall correctly, there is only one reference to HBP, but it is not a spoiler; DM/HG minor pairing…extremely minor!

**Words**: 70,710  
**A/N**: Nymphy and I began this and originally posted the first eleven chapters almost three years ago, and for many reasons, we then decided to take a hiatus from it. Last week, this compulsion for me to finish it hit, so I did! We originally had planned this to be a series that would include about four fics, but of course that changed, so I took out a few scenes that alluded to future plot lines. I am pleased with how the fic ends, and hope you are happy with it, as well. I want to thank Maggie for editing this. Normally for a chaptered fic, I would send her one -- two chapters per week. She had thirteen chapters of HSDS within a few days of one another, so major hugs to her! Thanks also to unbroken_halo for reading the chapter.  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing Harry Potter related. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved.

**Chapter One: Bye, Bye Dursleys, Hello Greasy Git**

Harry was lying on his bed at number four, Privet Drive, watching as the breeze from his open window ruffled the papers on his desk. He had only been there a few days, and he was miserable. At least it was his last summer with his relatives; he would be seventeen soon and would never have to see them again. He had asked Dumbledore if he could leave the very minute it was his birthday, but the Headmaster had smiled, that damnable twinkle in his eye, and said it was for the best if Harry remained at the Dursleys the entire summer. Harry didn't understand why, but he had given up on trying to understand anything about the eccentric Headmaster a long time ago.

Something about an evil Dark Lord trying to kill him… yada, yada, yada... his same old life story. He wanted nothing more than to hunt the bastard down and get it over with, but everyone had been overly protective of him since finding out either he or Voldemort would die at the other's hand. Most everyone seemed to think it would be Harry who died. As if! Voldemort had caused him too much pain to get away with it in the end.

Harry was startled from his thoughts as a large barn owl flew through the open window and landed on his small desk, looking at him expectantly. It gave a loud hoot, causing Hedwig, who had been asleep in her cage, to do the same.

"Shut that bloody bird up, boy!"

"Yes, _Uncle_ Vernon," Harry grumbled as he climbed out of the bed and untied the parchment from the owl's leg. As soon as its burden was free, the owl left.

Harry opened the letter and his eyes skimmed over what he knew to be the loopy scrawl of Dumbledore.

_Harry, you are no longer safe where you are. Please gather your belongings and I will be Apparating to your residence in thirty minutes. From there, we will be returnng to Hogwarts to discuss the matter at hand._

Albus Dumbledore,  
Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

  
"The matter at hand?" Harry mouthed to himself. He didn't like the sound of that…but why should he care what it was about? He was leaving the Dursleys, and returning to Hogwarts!

He began throwing his belongings into the trunk, not caring if his clothes wrinkled. He did wish he could use magic, as Tonks had done the summer before fifth year. Messy job or not, it was quicker than doing it by hand. When the room no longer held any evidence Harry Potter had ever resided there, he began humming a song he had heard blaring from Dudley's wireless earlier in the day, and sat down at his desk to write a letter to the Dursleys. He really didn't feel up to a personal goodbye; the Dursleys didn't deserve one, but Harry knew it was the correct thing to do.

Their yelling at him, telling him he wasn't going anywhere, that he wasn't going back to his _freak school_ again, and numerous other things that had happened over the years, made Harry seethe with anger. None of the threats had ever worked, but it hadn't stopped Vernon from trying. Harry had to give his uncle credit for persistence, as futile as it had been. Finishing the letter, Harry laid it on his desk, where he knew his aunt would see it. He turned around and slightly started, his heart beating a few hundred beats a minute. "Hello, Professor Dumbledore."

"Good afternoon, Harry. I did not intend to startle you. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, sir. What's going on? I'm happy to leave the Dursleys, but what happened?" Harry asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"I will tell you when we get to my office. Professor Snape is waiting for us."

"Professor Snape? What does this have to do with _him_?" Harry asked, his face not betraying his true feelings for his professor.

"He deserves respect, Harry. I am aware of your feelings towards him, and I am going to ask you to leave your hatred here in this room. Such emotion hinders us emotionally and physically, and we cannot afford to allow our hatred to consume us. Now you asked me a question. This has everything to do with Professor Snape, Harry, and I will explain once we are in my office."

Harry nodded as dread began to settle in, and gathered his things. He would never be able to leave his hatred for Snape anywhere. Watching as Dumbldore shrank his trunk and Hedwig's cage, Harry told the owl to go to Hogwarts, and when he was asked to do so, he touched the older wizard's arm and the two Apparated to the edge of the Hogwarts grounds, where they walked to Dumbledore's office in silence.

They entered the Headmaster's office, and sure enough, much to Harry's dismay, Snape was standing by the desk, familiar scowl in place. Harry glared at the man, who looked more and more like a vampire every day. How was it that Dumbledore trusted him with the lives of so many students?

"Headmaster, I don't understand why my presence is required. I gave you the information regarding Potter. What more is there for me to do?"

"All in good time, my boy, all in good time," Albus replied, his eyes twinkling merrily. "Have a seat, Harry, Severus," the Headmaster said, sitting down behind his desk. Harry took a seat in front of the large desk, but Snape remained standing. "Sherbert Lemon?" Albus asked cheerfully.

Severus made a derisive noise deep within his throat and pushed the offending dish away. Harry politely declined, wishing only to know the reason he was there.

"Um, Professor Dumbledore? Why am I here?"

"The reason you are here, Harry, is because it is no longer safe for you to remain at number four, Privet Drive," Albus replied.

Harry looked at the Headmaster and wanted to yell. Dumbledore might be the most powerful wizard alive, but he had to be the most infuriating one, as well. "Yes, that was in the parchment. You said we would discuss the matter at hand when we got to your office."

"That I did, Harry. Professor Snape gleaned information which revealed your whereabouts had been discovered by Voldemort."

And how was this any different than what the Headmaster had said previously? Instead of saying anything he would regret, Harry glared at Snape, who glared back. He had known since the end of fourth year Snape was a spy, but it was still surprising he had saved Harry's life, and not just once. He turned back to Dumbledore. "So, will I be spending the summer here?"

"No, Harry, I am afraid that cannot be allowed. One of the rules put forth by the Founders forbids students from spending summers here, and it cannot be changed."

"Rules have never stopped Potter before, Headmaster," Severus sneered.

Harry ignored Snape. "So where will I stay? The Burrow? I haven't anywhere else to go, Professor," Harry said, looking at his hands.

"Ah, this is where you come in, Severus. You have plenty of room at the Manor--"

"Oh no, I will NOT spend my summer babysitting a spoilt, obnoxious brat! You know I would do anything for you, Headmaster, and I usually do, but this, I refuse," Severus said, seething.

"You won't spend your summer with _me_?" Harry said, his anger matching Snape's. "I won't spend _my_ summer with _you_! Please, Professor," he said desperately, turning once again to Dumbledore, "isn't there anywhere else? Why can't I go to the Burrow?"

"Because we have to keep you safe, Harry, and it would be difficult for Molly and Arthur to do that, as well as watch over their children and themselves. You are much safer with Professor Snape."

Harry glanced at Snape and couldn't help notice the man looked ready to kill. He wasn't so sure about being safer with Snape. _Bugger! I had rather spend the summer with the Dursleys_, Harry thought, massaging his temples.

Severus looked in between the Headmaster and Potter, exasperated with the situation. He was tired of being the compliant servant, always obeying his masters' every order, and as if one wasn't bad enough, he served two. Severus knew the brat would be his ward for the summer, there was nothing for it; he would lose this battle. He groaned. The only person who could be any more upset about this ridiculous and utterly annoying situation was the brat's father. James would turn over in his grave if he knew _Snivellus_ was going to be responsible for his son. That fact amused Snape to no end. "We are leaving at seven in the morning, Potter, meet me in the Great Hall and **don't be late**!" With those words, which were dripping with hatred, an angry Severus swept out of the Headmaster's office.

Harry was…well he didn't know how to describe it, but he was not happy, and was becoming more so with each passing second. Living with the Dursleys had been hell on earth, and he never imagined anything could be worse, but now he knew he had been wrong. He hated the way Snape glared at him, hated the way he was baited by the man, and most of all, he hated that to his most despised professor, he didn't exist; he would always be a younger James Potter. Harry stared at the door and shook his head, then turned to the Headmaster and, voice dripping with sarcasm, said, "If I don't show up at beginning of term, you know where I am, or where I was." Before Dumbledore could respond, Harry swept out of the room in much the same manner as his Potions professor had, minutes earlier.

When Harry entered the room where he would be spending the night, he saw a sheet of parchment on his bed. Slowly approaching it, he noticed the official Hogwarts seal, so he opened it.

_Dear Harry -_

As you and Severus left my office before I was finished with the two of you, here is what information you need to know for your safety. You must tell no one where you are, and you are forbidden from instigating any contact with your friends. You must not take this lightly; if Tom Riddle wants you, and if you give him opportunity, he will get you, have no doubt.

As for Professor Snape, you are going to have to trust he is the only person I trust with your life. The why's and how's are not important. You will be safe with him if you abide by these guidelines.

I will not be seeing you before the two of you leave. Please try to get along with Professor Snape, Harry. He is not all he seems, as you will find out. I will be checking in on the two of you periodically. Have a good summer.

Albus Dumbledore,  
Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

  
Harry wadded up the parchment and threw it at the window. He was angry, so much so that he could feel tears prickling at the corners of his eyes, but that was impossible because he hadn't cried since Sirius died, and that had been just over a year ago. Harry banged his head against the pillow, and sighed. He was so tired of being what everyone else wanted him to be. He felt as if he was in a tug of war, both ends of the rope attended by equally skilled wizards, the only difference being, one was light and the other, dark. The only certainty Harry knew was they both wanted him, and would do anything to that end.

~*~

Stepping out of the shower, Severus was no more awake than when he had entered. He had not gotten any sleep whatsoever the previous night, his thoughts consumed by that fool boy, Potter. Severus had somehow managed to remain alive all these years, but he was certain Potter would be the death of him. Why the Headmaster constantly chose him to watch out for the boy, was a mystery.

Severus quickly dressed, shrank his trunk, then huffily made his way to the Great Hall. He sneered when he spotted the young foolish _ward_ of his talking to Sir Nicholas, or Nearly Headless Nick, as the students called him. Stepping up behind the boy, Severus decided to start his morning by having a little fun.

"Potter." The startled boy whirled around at the harsh voice that had just spoken his name, and glared. "It is seven, and it is time to go; I have no time to sit and wait for you to visit with insignificant ghosts." Severus then shrank the trunk at Potter's feet. "Your owl will remain here, Potter."

Harry smirked as he waved to Sir Nicholas. "Does it look as if I was planning on taking her, **sir**? She'll be safer here." Harry then stormed past the infuriating man in black.

After catching up with the reckless Gryffindor, Severus whirled the boy around, causing him to gasp and physically flinch at the sudden touch, and began shouting. "You fool; you were not given permission to walk outside. Why do you think the Headmaster is ruining my summer by placing _precious little you_ with me? For the fresh air, perhaps? Think again, Potter. His oh so perfect _Golden Boy_ is in danger, and like it or not, I am responsible for you for the next two months. You will NOT make this any more of a burden for me then it already is, do you understand?"

Harry was so stunned he couldn't speak; he hated this man, always had, but the look in those black eyes as they continued boring into his, scared him. Harry had grown up thinking he was not worth anything thanks to his aunt, uncle, and Dudley, and that self-perception was returning in full. After ten months at Hogwarts, Harry always returned to his relatives in a somewhat happy mood, but of course, it never lasted more than a week. Now he was nowhere near his wretched so called _family_, yet he felt as if he had been stepped on and ground into the dirt.

"Well, do you?"

"Yes, sir." Harry wasn't mad any longer, and he had no strength left to make a sarcastic remark, as he wanted to do. His professor was correct -- he was a burden, had been to his relatives, and was one to Snape. "Sorry, sir."

Severus made no reply and continued walking at a much quicker pace than Potter's shorter legs could match; he knew the boy would have to run to keep up with him. When they reached the edge of the grounds, he grabbed an arm a bit rougher than necessary, causing Potter to wince. "Are you ready?" he spat bitterly.

Harry nodded. With a 'crack,' they were gone, and with the same, they reappeared in a different location.

Harry looked around in awe. Mountains and moors surrounded them, and when Harry's eyes took in the massive house before him, he gasped. No, not house, it was a bloody castle. Okay, maybe not a castle, but it was huge! And it was beautiful, not at all the type of place he would imagine his greasy git Potions professor living. It was built of stones varying in different shades of beige, with a touch of grey here and there. There was green ivy climbing nearly to the roof, although not too much of it. He could smell what he thought was probably roses and honeysuckle, but he couldn't see any of either one. Being raised with the Dursleys had taught him about gardening, so that was one thing he could thank them for. There was a grey stone walkway leading up to the mansion, the same shade as the stones on the house.

"Close you mouth, Potter, you look ridiculous," Severus said scathingly, resuming his quick pace.

This was nothing close to what Harry had pictured as Snape's home; he had imagined something more...more dungeon-ish, dark and mysterious, not this. This was amazing, on the outside, at least. Ahead of him, Snape was whispering something to the door, and doing some kind of swishing motion with his wand.

"Come here and place your hand around the doorknob, Potter," Severus ordered.

Harry apprehensively approached the door and slowly reached out a hand.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, Potter, it won't hex you...if you take hold of it now, instead of later," he added with a smirk.

Harry did as he was told, biting his tongue against the remarks threatening to spill from his mouth. As soon as his hand made contact with the cool golden metal, a tingling sensation began at his fingertips, traveled up his arm, and spread through his body. "I thought you said it wouldn't hex me," Harry said angrily, shaking his hand, which now felt as though it had fallen asleep.

"It didn't, boy, don't you know anything? It is a magical ward protecting my home. The tingling sensation you feel is because the house examined your magic so it can memorize it. If you leave or enter the house, it will now recognise you, and you won't be killed."

Harry knew by the tone in Snape's voice he wasn't joking about the being killed part.

Snape opened the door and they stepped into a large foyer. "I'm only doing this once, so pay attention. I do not wish to hunt you down when you become lost because you are too dim to learn your surroundings," Snape said with a glare.

Harry nodded, and they began the tour. Snape led him into what seemed to be the sitting room. It was very elegant, with plush cream carpet on the floor, and all the furniture was in cherry wood, which contrasted nicely with the carpet. Next was the kitchen at the back of the house where several house-elves greeted them.

"Hello, Master Snape, sir. Can Gypsy get Master Snape anything?"

"No thank you, Gypsy, I am showing our guest, Mister Potter around the house. He will be staying with us this summer. If you would prepare a guest room for him to stay in, I would be most grateful."

Harry was in shock. _Snape_ had just been _nice_.

"Of course, Master Snape, Gypsy will prepare Master Potter a room straight away," the elf said before going off to do her chore.

They bid their goodbyes to the elves, then exited the kitchens before ascending the stairs. They then walked down a long passageway, Snape telling Harry what was behind the doors scattered about, mainly spare rooms, closets, or a bathroom here or there. They stopped at two large doors to the right of the stairs.

"This is my personal library. You are welcome to any of the books, save for the ones in the back left corner. If you touch those, I will see to it you are unable to touch anything again," he said, looking sternly at Harry.

"Don't worry, I won't touch them," Harry said, exasperatedly, earning him a glare.

They walked a little more, then stopped yet again, this time in front of a large door.

"This," Snape said, gesturing towards the door, "is my laboratory. You are not to enter it for any reason, other than a life-threatening situation. Also, whilst I am down there working, you will not bother me, understood?"

"Yes, don't go in there and don't bother you unless I'm dying," Harry said emotionlessly.

"Good, see you remember."

They continued the tour until they came to a large set of double doors. "This is my room. You are not to--"

"I know, I know, I am not to enter it unless it is life-threatening."

"Don't be flippant, boy, if that is even possible for you," Snape snarled.

Harry sighed; this was going to be a long summer.

Next, they went to what appeared to be the backside of the house, probably not far from where the kitchen was. Straight ahead Harry could see a large set of French glass doors leading outdoors. They stepped outside, and Harry immediately smelled roses and honeysuckle again. Looking around, he saw a large garden, full of the fragrant flowers. There was a table with two chairs near the roses.

"Afternoon tea is served out here at three o' clock, and you may join me if you will cease to annoy me."

"Thank you, sir, it's beautiful." _Well, it is,_ he thought as he was berating himself for saying such things to Snape.

Snape grunted in reply. "I think we'll save the rest for a later time," Snape said curtly. "Gypsy!"

"Master Snape called Gypsy, sir?"

"Yes, Gypsy, would you show Mister Potter to his room, please?"

"Of course, Master Snape. Come with Gypsy, Master Potter, sir," the kind looking elf said.

With one last look at Snape, Harry followed the elf to his room, which just happened to be across from Snape's bedroom. Apparently, the greasy git had multiple entry points to his bedroom. _As if it isn't bad enough I have to see him everyday, I have to sleep near him as well?_

Figures.

"Here you are, Master Potter, sir. Will sir be needing anything else?"

"No, thank you, Gypsy."

"Very well, sir. Breakfast is at nine thirty, lunch at one o' clock, and dinner begins promptly at six o' clock. All meals will be in the dining room. Does Master Potter have any questions?"

"No, that will be all, thank you."

"Gypsy's pleasure, sir, just say 'Gypsy' if you need anything, and Gypsy will help."

Harry nodded and the elf went on her way. She sounded nothing like Dobby. _Leave it to Snape to have an aristocratic house-elf_.

Harry walked around his spacious room, opening drawers and cupboards; all four bedrooms at the Dursleys’ house would fit easily into this one. It was decorated in various shades of blues, with oak furniture. He noticed all of his things, _what little he had_, were already unpacked. His clothes were in a chest of drawers, his photo album on his bedside table, his trunk positioned at the foot of his bed, and his _Firebolt__ 911_ in a corner.

It was the latest and fastest, and apparently Sirius had pre-ordered one for him not long before that night in the Ministry. Remus had given it to him the previous Christmas, along with a letter from his late godfather. It had been a very emotional time for Harry, and he owed his life to Remus. If not for him, well, Harry didn't want to think about what he might have done to himself.

He wondered bitterly why he couldn't stay with Remus instead of Snape; surely he could keep him safe, and there wouldn't be the threat of being killed while he was sleeping.

Sighing, Harry lay down on his bed, which was extremely comfortable, and closed his eyes. His hatred of Snape aside, he couldn't help but think how amazing this mansion was. It was close to the image of the home Harry had always dreamt of sharing with his family one day, but he would never have that. After all, all everyone was interested in was his scar, the fame bestowed upon him, and the fame he definitely didn't want but had to live with every bloody day. People gawked at his forehead, girls hit on him, guys hit on him, and all of them wanted a piece of his fame. Oh yeah, and he was going to die killing the bastard called Voldemort.

  
_Fame my arse; damned curse is more like it. _

  
Sometimes he wished Voldemort had succeeded in killing him the first time; it would have saved him a hell of a lot of pain. And now, _now_ he was spending the summer with _Snape_. If it was possible for this summer to get any worse, Harry didn't know how. What could be worse than spending two months stuck in a mansion with someone you hated? Oh well…at least the mansion was huge; he could avoid Snape as much as possible. Other than meals, he wouldn't have any reason to set eyes on the man.

Harry turned over and kicked his shoes off as he took in the room again; he still couldn't believe this was where Snape lived, and he definitely would never have imagined the snarky bastard having tea in a flower garden. Harry laughed at the reality. Ron would never believe it.

He had gotten very little sleep the previous night because his mind had been filled with images of Snape and him killing each other, and it was catching up to him. He didn't have long before breakfast, but a short kip was better than none.

~*~

"Master Harry, wake up. Master Snape is waiting for Harry Potter in the dining room."

Sitting up and rubbing his eyes, Harry groaned. He only wanted to return to his previous state of unconsciousness, but as that was not going to happen, he reluctantly raised himself off his bed. He thought about putting his shoes back on, but he smirked and decided against it. He followed Gypsy down into a large room, and saw his professor sitting at the table, staring at him with a blank look on his face.

"You can gawk later, Potter, I am hungry."

As Gypsy led him to his seat at the huge table, Harry wondered why he couldn't sit on the opposite end like people seemed to do in those Muggle movies with rich people Harry remembered occasionally seeing at his aunt and uncle's? Why was it he had to sit next to Snape? Was the man worried he would make a mess?

"Say what you want to eat and it will appear."

Looking up, Harry nodded. He wasn't hungry, but he had the feeling that was not going to matter. "Toast and grape jelly and orange juice." Within seconds, Harry had his request and began eating, never looking at his professor. After thirty minutes of silence, Harry was about ready to scream. This was not normal, but since when did he do normal?

"You may leave, Potter, if you so desire. This is my home and there are strict rules you must adhere to, but as you will be here for the next two months, you will consider this your home, meaning you may come and go from meals as you please. However, If you miss a meal, it will be up to you and the house-elves to get you fed; you seem to be _quite the charmer_, so I have no doubt you'll win them over. If I require your presence, Gypsy will find you."

It had been said with a touch of sarcasm, but Harry knew it likely Snape was being as cordial as possible. He nodded his head in acknowledgment before standing, then pushed in his chair and left without a word. What gave his professor the right to treat him as if he was the scum of the earth two hours earlier, and then turn around and act civil and proper? _Breeding, that must be it_. Snape was in his element here, and no matter how much he loathed his guest, he knew the etiquette of how to treat a guest, and would follow it.

Harry entered his room and noticed a stack of books on his bed. Curious, he picked up the one on top and read the cover, The Advanced Defense Strategies That Will Save Your Life. The next book was also a defense book. Harry went through them all and realised they were either about Defense or Potions. He picked up the first book again, got comfortable on the bed, and began reading. Most of what the first book discussed was familiar thanks to Remus, and the DA, which Harry had continued the previous year. Harry had an idea the other books would be more advanced. There was always more to learn, and he knew he was going to need to be prepared for his eventual meeting with Voldemort. These books were not on his bed by accident; this was what Snape planned for Harry to spend his summer doing -- reading and learning. It wasn't as if he had anything better to do, and this sure did beat twiddling his thumbs all day.

~*~

Harry fell into a routine over the next few weeks, and as he had hoped, he only saw his professor at meals.

Gypsy had apparently been exclusively assigned to Harry, for she was never more than a heartbeat away. Whenever Harry so much as thought of something he needed, she was there. Gypsy had introduced Harry to the other house-elves, among them, Darej, who attended Snape exclusively. Darej seemed to take a liking to Harry immediately, and the two talked often. Harry was fascinated by his and Gypsy's stories, and spent hours with them.

Darej had come to Snape Manor with his mother when his current master was born almost thirty-seven years earlier, and had grown up with Severus; he had been more of a play-mate than house-elf. The two had been inseparable until Darej was old enough to begin his duties as Severus's personal house-elf.

According to Gypsy, who was Darej's younger sister, Snape's mother, Alexandria, had become pregnant with her son soon after she and her husband, Comidus, were married. Her pregnancy had been a traumatic one, confining her to bed for most of the nine months. Alexandria had delivered her son, the Snape heir, but never fully recovered from the harrowing experience. She had loved her son with her entire being, and had devoted all of her energy into raising him properly. Comidus had wanted nothing to do with the boy Snape. This is how it had been for the first five years of Snape's life; he had a wonderful loving relationship with his mother, and knew very little of his father.

Gypsy told Harry that at some point, probably when Snape was four or five, his father met another woman and began seeing her. He asked Alexandria for a divorce, and when she refused, he had her killed. Darej remembered that day vividly, and could hardly speak of it, as the memories were difficult to think about, even after all these years.

Comidus had married his former mistress and moved her into Snape Manor not long after his former wife's death, and Severus had been forced to call the woman _mother_, which he hated. Fortunately, his father and _that woman_, as the boy Snape had referred to his stepmother, were often gone on long trips abroad, and he would go months without seeing them.

Harry was fascinated by everything the two house-elves told him; it did nothing to change his opinion of the snarky bastard, but it did explain somewhat, Snape's behaviour.

~*~

Severus was enjoying his solitude, but he was wary of the current peace that had settled over the manor. He had assumed Potter would be constantly seeking his attention, but he hadn't, and that surprised the man. He knew the boy was indulged at Hogwarts far too much, and he figured the boy would miss the adulation from his adoring fans. He almost wished the boy would do something to annoy him so he could again put the boy in his proper place.

~*~

  
It was six twenty-five and Potter was nowhere to be seen. About ten minutes later, the boy traipsed into the room, sat down, and ordered his food without a word, garnering himself a glare from his professor.

"What has you looking so smug this evening, Potter?"

"Nothing."

Severus raised his eyebrows, not believing for a second his houseguest was not up to something. When the boy gave no further response, Severus returned his attention to his meal; he would find out what the boy was up to.

Later that evening, as Severus was walking past Potter's room, he thought he heard voices, so he stopped outside the door and listened.

"But Master Harry should not spend his birthday alone. He should be happy and with his friends."

"Darej, I can't have any outside contact with anyone. Your master, _as well as mine_, made that perfectly clear. Besides, what difference does it make? I have never spent a birthday with my friends, so why start now? In fact, I'd rather forget about it altogether and just sleep through it. Whatever you do, Darej, don't say anything to Professor Snape; I am the last person he wants to deal with. If you feel the need, and must do something, as all house-elves seem to think when it comes to me, bring me a cupcake or cake, I don't care; just leave me alone after that, okay?"

The next thing Severus heard was Darej saying he would still try to change his new friend's mind.

Severus continued on to his room and sat at his desk, perplexed. _Surely I heard wrong. Potter said he had never spent a birthday with friends; that cannot be, but then why would he have said that to a house-elf? Mine, to be exact? _Severus had known his personal house-elf had befriended the boy, and even as it did not please him, he had yet to make a move to cease the new friendship. Severus knew the boy would not think twice about telling his teacher a lie, but he had a feeling Potter wouldn't lie to Darej. There had to be some truth to what he had overheard. Severus decided he would find out what the truth was.

**Chapter Two: Birthday, The Snape Way**

"Darej!"

The house-elf appeared before Severus almost immediately. "Master Snape is needing something?"

"Yes. It has not escaped my notice that you and Mister Potter have formed a friendship."

"Yes, Master Snape. If sir wishes Darej not speak to Harry, then Darej shall not."

"I do not mind you speaking to him...Harry, did you say?" Severus asked questioningly. All Snape house-elves learned from an early age to refer to wizards and witches as master, mistress, sir, or ma'am. Darej had always followed the rules, as had all his house-elves. _Leave it to Potter to be a bad influence on my servants_.

"Yes, sir. Harry tells Gypsy and Darej he doesn't like being called master, and asked to be called Harry, just Harry."

Severus nodded and sighed. The brat was upsetting his household. "Very well, you will only address him as _Harry_ when no one else is present, and you will not extend this informality to anyone else. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir, Master Snape."

"I overheard you speaking to Mister Potter earlier. Is tomorrow his birthday?"

"Yes, sir, but Har-- Master Harry isn't wanting Master Snape to know! Master Harry will be upset with Darej."

Severus couldn't help it when he rolled his eyes. "Calm yourself, Darej, I doubt Mister Potter will realise you told me. Now, I need you to tell me what Potter has been telling you. What do the two of you speak about?"

Severus knew Darej would tell him what he asked, and it gave him a bit of satisfaction knowing someone whom Potter seemed to trust, was about to betray that trust. Well, it wasn't as if it would be the first time a Potter's misguided trust had been betrayed.

The brat's father had been a fool for believing Peter Pettigrew was someone whom he could trust. That was one of the reasons Severus couldn't feel particularly sorry for what had happened that night. If James was stupid enough to trust the rat, then he deserved what he got in Severus's estimation.

This was different; Darej did not intend on hurting Potter, but as his master was Head of the Manor, Darej had to provide Severus with any information he requested. If Harry hadn't thought of that, well, that was too bad. Severus arched an eyebrow at Darej's pensive look.

"Sir, Master Harry tells Gypsy and Darej about his childhood; he says he has nobody else to talk to about it with."

"But what about his friends? Granger and Weasley?" Severus asked, puzzled. _They are always inseparable at Hogwarts. Why wouldn't he want to brag to them about his wonderful childhood? _

"Master Harry doesn't want their pity," the elf said, shaking his head sadly.

"Why would they give him pity for being a spoilt brat?" Severus asked, bitterly.

Darej's eyes widened. "A spoilt brat, Master Snape? Oh no, Master Snape has it all wrong! Master Harry is far, far, from being spoilt! Do you want to know where Master Harry slept until he was sent to Hogwarts?" Severus shook his head, and the elf continued. "In a small cupboard under the stairs."

"In a cupboard?" Severus said, shock most assuredly registering on his face. Darej must be mistaken; the boy had been worshipped his entire childhood, had been babied, and had everything handed to him on a silver platter, the same way his idiot father had, hadn't he? Severus did recall the images he had witnessed in their Occlumency lessons, but those had been isolated incidents, hadn't they?

Severus spent the next thirty minutes conversing with Darej and learning just how wrong he had been about Harry's childhood. While Darej said the boy had never been physically abused, Severus knew emotional abuse could sometimes be worse, and apparently, the Dursleys had been horrible to the boy.

Knowing this made Severus think, but he was not going to be feeling pity for _Potter_, however. After all, Severus's childhood had definitely not been ideal, so they were on even ground. No, this new information wouldn't change his opinion of the brat at all. He still loathed him with vigor.

Yes.

Definitely.

He stood up and went directly to Potter's room. The door was open enough to let the light from the room filter into the passage between their two rooms. Severus knocked.

"Come in."

Severus opened the door, and the boy looked at him questioningly. "I'm going out. Do try not to demolish my house while I am away. If you require assistance, the house-elves will see that you are tended to." Without waiting for a response, Severus turned on his heel and was gone.

Staring at the door, Harry silently cursed his professor and captor. The house-elves would see that he was tended to? What was he, some kind of dog? _Yes, make sure Harry Potter has food and water, throw him a chew toy, and make sure he doesn't demolish my precious house while I'm away. _

As Harry stood to go downstairs without having to worry about running into the greasy git, he had a sudden thought. _What if Voldemort summoned Snape? and why should I care? Maybe Voldemort will kill him and put me out of some of my misery. _

Harry left his room and decided to have a look around the house. He might venture to the kitchen and have a chat with Gypsy.

~*~

"Headmaster, I am doing my part. I will not go about this bloody country chasing mindless adolescents! I have enough to do as it is. Tell them to be ready at seven in the morning, and if they are late, then too bad! I refuse to waste my time waiting on them because they are too lazy to get out of bed! You go round them up and bring them to the Great Hall, and I will handle it from there. Oh, and tell the Werewolf he had better come as well, because I am **not** dealing with the brats all day and night by myself!"

Albus Dumbledore sat back in his chair, chuckling. "Sherbert Lemon?" he offered.

Severus gave him a glare that could rival Voldemort's any day, which caused Dumbledore to smile brighter. "Seven o' clock, Headmaster," he growled, and then with much swirling of robes, Severus exited the Headmaster's office.

Dumbledore sighed. "Oh, Severus, just wait, my boy, just wait."

~*~

The following morning dawned bright and early. Severus was exhausted from the previous evening's preparations, and the mere thought of the day ahead wore him out. Why was he doing this again? He didn't know, and honestly didn't care. It was all Potter's fault though. With a slight groan of dread, he extricated himself from his warm bed, showered, and dressed. After toast and coffee, he exited the Manor and set off for the Apparition point, still wondering how he had talked himself into this. With a deep feeling of foreboding, he Disapparated, reappearing at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, then made his way to the castle. The dreadful sound of cheerful chattering entered his ears as soon as he entered the Entrance Hall, and he couldn't suppress a groan as he entered the Great Hall and laid eyes upon the students who he had _willingly invited_ to his home.

"Ah, Severus! There you are. Ready to go?" came the sickeningly cheery voice of one Remus Lupin.

"I suppose," Severus snarled. "Listen to me!" he said in a barely raised, highly dangerous voice to the congregated group of far too gleeful voices, ones that had ceased speaking immediately upon hearing their dreaded professor's voice. "You will follow me outside to the Apparition point where we will then Disapparate to my home." _I cannot believe I just said that._ "Rules are as follows: enter no rooms without my consent, touch nothing, and do **not **bother the house-elves; I assure you they can be quite temperamental. Upon arrival, I know it will be a challenge, but you will wait **quietly** in the sitting room, I will retrieve Potter, and we will get this _birthday party_ over with. You will all be up and ready by ten o' clock in the morning, at which time I will then bring you back to Hogwarts for Professor Dumbledore to deal with. If you have any questions, or problems, do **not** bring them to me, as I am sure _Professor Lupin_ will be most happy to help you. You must stay **in** the Manor at **all** times. If I catch one of you outside, I promise, you will not enjoy it."

Everyone had remained silent throughout his lecture, and Severus was pleased with himself for not lashing out and cursing them all with Acne Hexes, not that it would make a difference with most of them.

The two adults led the teenagers to the edge of the grounds and Severus decided Lupin and he would have to alternate taking the students to his home so they wouldn't leave anyone unattended. Severus, who was going first, reached out and grabbed, _figures_, Longbottom and Weasley, and prepared to Disapparate.

_Merlin, help me_.

~*~

Harry groaned as his wizarding alarm clock went off; it was seven thirty, far too early for any sensible person to be up in his estimation, but he had little choice in the matter. Darej had informed him the previous night that he was to be showered and dressed by eight fifteen the following morning, and he had been given no explanation as to why. _Since it is my birthday, Snape will probably want to give me a huge surprise birthday party with tons of presents and a huge birthday cake. _Harry smirked and rolled his eyes -- that would not be happening. Whatever it was, Harry didn't feel like getting in another row with the slimy git, especially today, so he would do as he had been told. Harry and Snape had avoided one another for the better part of his stay thus far, and however unpleasant being around the man would be, Harry figured it would be over with soon. His professor surely wanted to be around him as little as he wanted to be around the greasy git.

After showering and dressing, Harry sat on his bed wondering what was about to happen; fortunately, he didn't have to wait long. Gypsy appeared and wished him a happy birthday, which caused a genuine smile to appear on the young wizard's face. This was only the second person who had ever wished him a happy birthday in person...who had genuinely meant it. Hagrid had been the other, on Harry's eleventh birthday, when he had found out he was a wizard.

Gypsy asked Harry to follow her, and she led him to a rather large room, which, to his amazement and shock, was currently inhabited by several of his year-mates and friends. He stood in the doorway staring, then he looked down at Gypsy and mouthed the words, "What is this?" Gypsy chuckled.

"Why Harry, sir, this is your birthday."

Everyone was staring at him, but Harry guessed they were in just as much shock as he was, because he couldn't imagine his friends had arrived here without Snape's permission, and any encounter with that man had to be a harrowing experience; it always was for him.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked no one in particular. He recalled being told contact with his friends was forbidden, but here they were. He was confused, but he figured Dumbledore had somehow made it safe. Snape certainly hadn't done this.

Hermione approached and hugged him. "Happy Birthday, Harry. Yesterday evening, Dumbledore sent me an owl requesting I be in the Great Hall at seven this morning for a surprise birthday party for you, but we had to be Apparated to this location. Snape didn't look too happy knowing all of us would be in his home."

"No, I'm sure he wasn't, but seeing as how you are all here, forget about him. I didn't think I'd be able to see anyone this summer."

"None of us have any idea where we are. All we know is this is Professor Snape's house, or mansion, or whatever it is. Wow, what a place he has!"

Harry rolled his eyes at Neville's words, but then remembered it had been his reaction as well. "Yeah." Glancing around the room, he was surprised at how many of his friends had come. Luna, Ginny, Ron, Lavender, and Colin were talking in a corner, and others were congregated in small groups throughout the room. He sniggered when he heard the words Snape and git said more than a few times as he made his way to everyone and thanked them for coming. He was happier than he had been in months. Looking around the room a second time, however, brought a sad look to his face. Sirius not being here was the only thing that upset him; Harry missed his godfather more every day.

Hermione noticed and put an arm around his shoulder. Harry looked at her and tried smiling, but the effort fell short of its objective. When he heard the door behind him opening, and turned to see Remus entering the room, he did manage a slight grin. After Sirius, there was no one more important to him than the wizard who was approaching him.

"Happy Birthday, Harry."

Harry gave Remus a hug and then looked at him strangely. "How did you convince Snape to let you do this, and to do it here?"

Remus looked perplexed. "It wasn't my idea, Harry, I assumed Albus put all of this together because he knew you would be missing everyone."

"And he would be right; it's so depressing around here living with the morose git." Remus gave Harry a reproachful look. "Well, he is, Remus; it's no wonder he hasn't any friends. He hasn't a decent bone in his body, and every time he sees me, he gets this hateful sneer going. I really do try ignoring him, just as Sirius always told me to, but Merlin, Remus, a person can only take so much."

"Truer words were never spoken, Harry, and you would do good to remember that."

"You sound like Dumbledore." Harry knew from the way Remus was looking at him that much more than the obvious was being said, and it probably had to do with Snape, but that wasn't something Harry wanted to think about now, or ever. His friends were here and he was going to have a good time while he could.

Later in the afternoon, Remus conjured a table and resized the items in his hands so the table was soon laden with gifts. He then motioned Harry to sit down and begin opening them.

From his friends, Harry received mostly fun gifts, inventions from the Weasley twins predominant among them, which Harry was quite happy about. He knew how well Fred and George's joke shop was doing, and he was happy he had been able to help them.

Remus's gift to him was a picture of Harry with Sirius. In the picture, his godfather looked so real...so alive, yet he wasn't, was he? He was dead and he wasn't coming back. Harry knew that, it just wasn't anything he wanted to think about. He forced a smile; this was a happy day, not one for sadness. Next, Harry opened a large box and took out what he knew to be a Pensieve. It was from Dumbledore. Harry smiled, thinking back to when he first discovered what a Pensieve was. He had wanted one for himself, and now that he had one, he planned to use it. He had many things he wanted to store in there.

Afterwards, everyone sat around and talked, played Exploding Snap, and Wizard's Chess. Before they realised it, it was time for supper, and much to Harry's relief, Snape allowed them to eat in the sitting room. Harry was having a wonderful day, and the best part was that Snape had not ruined it by making an appearance.

Later in the evening as Luna was telling Harry and Ron about the latest discovery her father had made, the two froze, not believing whom they were seeing when the door opened,.

"What are _you_ doing here, Malfoy?" Harry asked, walking over to the smug-looking Slytherin who was wearing his usual sneer.

"Last I checked, you weren't the Queen, Potter, is there something you need to tell me?"

Harry glared at Draco, thinking Snape probably invited him just to annoy him. "What are you doing here?" Harry repeated.

"Yeah, Malfoy, you weren't invited," Ron spat out, glaring,

"Sod off Weasel. Potter, curiosity killed the Kneazle, you know."

_Bugger! This has been such a fun Snape-free day. Of course, Malfoy has to ruin it_. No, Harry wasn't going to let Malfoy ruin his day. "Come on, Ron and Luna, no need to let ferret boy ruin our fun." With that, Harry turned on his heel and the three walked off, leaving Malfoy standing near the doorway.

Draco felt a hand grip his wrist and pull him quickly into a side room.

"Draco, what are you doing here?"

Before he could reply, his lips were caught in a bruising kiss. "Yes, it's good to see you as well," Draco said, wrapping his arms around the girl in front of him. "I came to see Severus; what are you doing here?"

"It's Harry's birthday, and the Headmaster invited us to his party."

"And I wasn't invited?" Draco said, in mock hurt, causing his girlfriend to laugh.

"I've missed you, Draco."

"I know, what's not to miss?"

"Absolutely nothing," she said, giving him another kiss.

"You know, you can't keep it from them forever. I love you, but I really don't want to repeat last year. Having to hide in all those different classrooms, you lying to your friends, and us not having enough time together is not how I want our relationship to be."

"I know, Draco, and I will. I'm just, I don't know, scared I guess."

"Well, they're not going to like it, not a bit, but if they really are your friends, then they'll get over it, or at least tolerate it."

"You're right. I'll tell them tonight."

"Good, now I'm going to talk to Severus, I'll see you later."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too, Hermione," Draco said, giving her one last kiss before heading to Severus's laboratory, where he knew his godfather would be.

Hermione sighed and watched him leave. It was not going to be fun telling Ron and Harry, but if they really cared about her, they would tolerate her relationship with Draco, it just might take them a while to come around. That is why she would tell them tonight, so they would have the rest of the summer to think about it before she saw them again.

Hermione's relationship with Draco was a good one; the two of them genuinely loved one another. Hermione was the only person Draco felt he could trust, and she helped him remain focused. His father wanted him to join Voldemort, but that was not what he wanted, yet he continued playing the role of the bad boy Draco Malfoy. He had not even told his godfather of his true wishes, because while Draco was almost certain Severus was a spy for Dumbledore, he needed to be sure before he said anything.

~*~

Severus stood at his worktable dicing the last few ingredients that needed to be added to the cauldron currently simmering over a low fire. He had replenished his potions stock weeks before, but he had always found comfort in making potions. It eased his anxiety, and having a roomful of irritating and hormonal teenagers, most of whom were Gryffindors, worried him. At least Lupin was chaperoning.

It had been a peaceful day thus far, which surprised Severus. He had heard the kids laughing as he passed the sitting room earlier, and he had actually smiled, which was not something he often did. However much he disliked the boy, and he did loathe him more than he thought possible, everyone needed to have fun occasionally. Now that Severus was aware that Potter's life had not been the pampered one he had thought, he felt a tinge of sorrow for the boy who everyone revered so much. That was a fact no one would ever find out, however.

"Darej?" Within a second, his house-elf was standing before him eagerly awaiting instructions, just as a good little house-elf should. Severus wished his students would follow orders as easily, but that wasn't ever going to happen.

"Yes, Master Snape?"

"Please take this to Potter's room and place it on his bed." Without a word the house-elf took the item and bowed before disappearing. Such subservience. Too bad it was the only form of it Severus would ever receive.

Not five seconds later, there was a sound coming from the entrance to his workroom, and Severus turned around to see his godson standing before him. _Shite_.

"Draco."

"Severus."

"To what do I owe this visit?"

"Must I have a reason? I simply wanted to come visit my beloved godfather."

Severus rolled his eyes and sneered at the manipulative Slytherin standing before him. He did not trust his godson, and having a house full of Gryffindors was not something he wanted his godson to find out about.

"Draco, you never do anything without a sinister reason."

"I'm hurt, Severus," Draco said, his face morphing into a frown. "I heard a most interesting bit of information today. Is it true Potter is staying with you this summer?" His godfather need not know he had already seen Potter.

Severus schooled his face into what he hoped was a blank expression, and attempted to calm down, but how would Draco know about Harry? "If Potter were here, do you honestly think I would tell you? If he were here, that would mean I could deliver him to our Lord. Why would I want to tell anyone my plans?"

Draco's face broke into a grin. "Point taken."

"Was there anything else, Draco?"

"No, I just thought I might pop in on your guest's little party; I do so love to provoke him."

Severus sneered. The brat had known Harry was there all along. "You enter that room, Draco, and you will find yourself squirming in front of our master, begging for him to kill you, do you understand?"

"I'll be back, Severus." Draco knew his uncle was serious, and he knew when it was time to stop. He needed his godfather with him and not against him if he was going to avoid getting the Mark.

After his godson left, Severus began rubbing his temples. He was walking a tightrope and didn't know how much longer he could hold on. Draco had to know Severus wasn't loyal to their master, but Severus was unsure of Draco's loyalty to the bastard. He was almost certain Draco was against getting the Dark Mark, but he had no easy way of verifying the validity of that assumption. Whatever the case may be, Draco was up to something, and Severus knew it was up to him to determine just what that was. He was damned if that Potter brat was going to be killed on his watch.

~*~

"Who's up for a fun game of Spin the Wand?" Fred asked, above the noise. Immediately, everyone started cheering.

"What is Spin the Wand?" Harry asked Ron.

"It's this game that's normally played at birthday parties. You see, everyone forms a circle and sits down on the floor, and the Birthday Wizard, which in this case is you, puts his wand in the middle of the circle. You get to choose who goes first, so you spin the wand, and whoever it points to, they have to kiss."

"Oh, so it's Spin the Bottle, except with a wand," Harry said, nodding his head. He had never played, but he'd heard about it at the school he went to before Hogwarts.

"Spin the Bottle? What's that?" Ron asked, puzzled.

"Muggle version of the game," Harry said, shrugging. "So, exactly _how_ do you have to kiss them? On the cheek, lips, what?" Harry asked, slightly dreading the answer.

"When the wand points to the person, it will tell you."

"When you say person, do you mean of the opposite sex, or both?"

"Both. It doesn't matter to the wand," Ron said, as they walked over to where everyone was currently standing.

"Okay, so everyone who is playing, please stand here!" Fred said, pointing in front of himself.

"And everyone who is not, please stand over here!" George said, doing the same. Everyone except Hermione went over to stand in front of Fred.

"Oh, come on, Hermione!" Harry and Ron said.

"No thank you! I will not take part in such a morally demeaning game!" she huffed, stalking off towards the back of the room where there was food on the table. She grabbed a bag of crisps, sat down and sighed at her immature schoolmates.

Harry and Ron shrugged and took their seats on the floor.

"But if the wand tells us, isn't that doing magic? Won't we get expelled?" That was the last thing Harry needed, getting in trouble for performing magic in Snape's house.

"George and I are allowed to do magic, Harry, so don't worry," Fred said, winking. "Age has its benefits."

"So, are we ready to begin then?" George asked. Everyone nodded. "Splendid. Might I have your wand, Harry?" Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand, which he then handed to George. "Okay," George said, taking out his own wand, "Quicum Arbitratus Ipse Basio" (Whom shall I kiss). Harry's wand glowed a vibrant red and then flew out of George's hand and into the center of the circle, then stopped and was immobile on the floor.

"Alright, Just say 'whom shall I kiss' and the wand will spin and then point to the answer. Harry, you get to decide who goes first."

"Okay, um, what happens if we refuse to kiss the person it lands on?"

"Oh, well, um you will get 'I'm a Squib when it comes to kissing' tattooed across your forehead. But it isn't permanent, comes off in about a year, doesn't it Fred?"

"Yeah, I think that's how long Lee Jordan's lasted."

"I don't recall him having that tattooed across his forehead," Ron said.

"That's because it happened second year. He was supposed to kiss this Slytherin bloke named Zaliah, and he refused."

Everyone laughed, all of them extremely glad there were no Slytherins at the party. They could expect a tattoo across their forehead if they had to kiss Crabbe, Goyle, or Millicent Bulstrode.

"Okay, who will be going first?" Fred asked, rubbing his hands together excitedly.

Harry thought about it for a minute. It definitely wasn't going to be him. "Okay, let's see, Dean, you go first."

"Okay, whom shall I kiss?" Immediately, Harry's wand began spinning, then it slowed and eventually ceased movement. The words 'skin, skin, soft and sleek, kiss me, kiss me, on my cheek,' appeared in front of Ginny, who blushed. Dean leant over and gave her a soft kiss on her cheek, which made the youngest Weasley turn an even deeper shade of red than her hair, making everyone laugh.

"Okay, Ginny, your turn," George said, a wicked grin on his face.

"Whom shall I kiss?" she asked, somewhat nervously. Again, the wand began spinning, and then stopped on Neville. The silver words floated up and everyone went into fits of laughter. 'A strange request, but here it goes; all I ask is you lick my nose.'

"That's disgusting!" Lavender said. "Not because of you, Neville, but licking someone's nose? What kind of game is this?"

"The fun kind, of course!" Fred said. "You think that's disgusting, you should have–"

George glared at Fred. "You best not say, or I will have to tell them what you had–"

"You best not. Okay, back to the game," Fred said quickly. "Get on with it then, Ginny."

Ginny, somewhat apprehensively leant over and quickly licked the tip of Neville's nose, causing them both to turn furious shades of red.

"You're up, Neville!"

"Whom shall I kiss?" Neville asked quietly. The wand landed on Ron. 'Lean in close, there's nothing to fear, just have a little nibble on my ear.' Again, laughter erupted. Neville leant over and nibbled on Ron's ear so fast it took Ron a moment to realise it had already happened.

"Let's go, Ron," George prompted, clearly amused.

"Whom shall I kiss?" The wand spun and eventually stopped, pointing to the person sitting beside him.

Harry looked in horror as the wand landed on him. _Please let it just be a kiss on the cheek_, he silently begged. The silver words swirled up in front of him and everyone except him and Ron were laughing so hard they were rolling around on the floor. 'Kiss me, kiss me, tongue as well, but don't stop until you hear the bell!'

Harry put his face in his hands and groaned. He had to kiss Ron, his best friend! _How did I let them talk me into this game_?

"I'm sorry, Harry," Ron said, "but I don't fancy walking around the school with 'I'm a Squib when it comes to kissing' across my forehead. Could you imagine what Malfoy would say?"

"Okay, let's get this over with," Harry sighed.

"I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship, Harry." Ron and Harry joined in on the laughter this time.

"Okay, here goes."

~*~

Enough! That was it. Severus had heard a particularly loud outburst of laughter, and it sounded as though the imbeciles were rolling around, _noisily_, on his floor. _The brats better not break anything. _

Severus walked down the passage, and as he neared the sitting room he heard what he thought to be Weasley's voice saying, "I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship, Harry," then another outburst of laughter. He entered the sitting room and froze as his eyes took in a most unsettling sight. Potter and Weasley were _kissing_, no, not kissing, more like trying to swallow one another while their idiotic peers cheered them on.

**Chapter Three: Pillow Fights!**

Severus smirked as he watched his two students devouring each other's mouths, that is, until his eyes fell upon the center of the circle the students had formed and he spotted what appeared to be Harry's wand lying on the floor. His face paled considerably, and he gulped, wide-eyed.

Clearing his throat, Severus spoke, absolute malice written in every word he uttered. "Potter, I need to speak to you, **now**, and bring your wand with you."

The two continued kissing as if nothing had happened. Harry tried pulling away as he heard Snape yelling his name, but he couldn't. Ron was holding his head rather forcefully, and Harry didn't understand why until he remembered what the words from the wand had said. He and Ron had to kiss until the bell sounded unless they wanted to have that blasted tattoo across their foreheads.

Snape was beyond angry. "**Potter, NOW**!"

Just as Severus was about to pull Potter off the Weasley boy, a bell sounded, and the two broke the kiss, both panting heavily, crimson faces looking at him. Without a word, Potter retrieved his wand from the floor, turned towards the clearly furious figure standing before him, and approached. "Follow me, Potter."

Harry glared at the man but said nothing. _Sod off Snape, can't you allow me one day of peace around here_? Snape led him into a small room filled with antique furniture and pointed to the sofa. Harry sat down and watched as Snape closed the door and placed Silencing and Locking Charms around the room.

When he was satisfied, Severus whirled around and came within inches of Harry's face. "**Stupid, Stupid, Potter, do you ever stop to think about what you are doing? Don't you recall me telling you NOT to perform magic in this house?**"

"But I wasn't, sir. It was Fred and George," Harry stated defiantly.

Severus sighed exasperatedly. "Idiot boy, it does not matter who did it, you or Merlin himself. Complex charms and enchantments imbue my home, each implemented to keep out unwanted visitors. If your addled brain can recall, I had you touch the doorknob before entering, thus making it possible for you to enter the premises **without getting yourself killed**. As of this very second, there are only four signatures embedded within the Manor: yours, the Headmaster's, Draco's —- because he is my godson, and of course, mine. I had to alter the wards this morning to allow your friends entrance."

Harry was staring holes into his professor's eyes. He left his friends for this? He shrugged his shoulders as if saying, so what?

"You don't have a clue do you? Potter...new wards set? How long does it take for enchantments to become stable in a home environment? Even you should know the answer, Potter, **it takes twelve hours**, and it has only been ten."

Harry's eyes widened in realisation, and he knew he had really messed up this time. It was all coming back to him now. Professor Flitwick was always emphasizing how important it was to not interfere with wards until they were stable. Wards interfered with could easily destroy any or all wards set in any given area near where the interference occurred.

"I gather from the look on your face you must have realised what you have done?" Potter slowly nodded. "Thanks to your friends, the wards at Snape Manor have been compromised, as well as its inhabitants. Tell me, how long had the game been in progress when I entered?"

Snape was furious and Harry could almost feel the older man's breath as his words spat out for Harry to hear. "Not long at all, sir, maybe ten minutes."

"And, was magic used before then?"

'No, sir."

Severus willed himself to calm down; anger was not going to change anything. He needed to remain calm until he knew if anything had been compromised. "Perhaps no damage has been done; I'll have to begin the re-warding immediately, however. I suggest you and your friends find a more _suitable_ way of celebrating your birthday. Really. Potter, Spin the Wand? You and Weasley looked to be enjoying each other." Severus smirked. "You may go, however, I am not finished with you. You could have gotten us all killed today. Let's only hope any damage incurred is minimal and will not compromise _anything_. We will discuss this further tomorrow after your friends have gone." With that said, Severus swept out of the room.

For what had happened, Harry was grateful he was still alive. He had allowed magic to be used when he..._wait a minute, Snape never told me he had placed new wards this morning. How was I supposed to know? And Remus was there. He must not have known the wards had been set, either. It's not my fault, it's Snape's_. Nevertheless, Harry knew not to say anything. Snape had proven how menacing he could be, and Harry was not in the mood to argue his point when he knew there was no way he would ever be right in Snape's eyes.

Walking back into the sitting room, he threw his arms up as George approached him.

"Are you in trouble?"

"Yeah, you could say that. Snape re-warded the Manor this morning to allow everyone entrance and he didn't mention that fact to anyone, including Remus, so of course he blames me."

"Oh shite."

"Yeah... he is re-warding now."

"I'm sorry, Harry, if I would've known, we would not have done this."

Everyone had been having a good time not even a half hour earlier, now everyone seemed subdued, and that made Harry feel horrible. Even if he hadn't known about the wards being reset, it was still his fault if anything bad happened.

Seeing Hermione approaching, Harry knew she would want to know what happened, and he didn't feel like talking about it anymore. "Hermione, I'll be back. George can tell you what happened."

Harry went to his room and shut the door. The silence surrounding him was deafening, yet it was so much more appealing than hearing his friends talking and acting all cheerful. Confrontations with both Malfoy and Snape had ruined his day and he dared not think what could possibly happen next.

Lying down on his bed, Harry felt something poking in his side, and curious as to what it was, he sat up and noticed a small box. On the top, it said, "For Potter." This had to be from Snape. No one else would address a present to him in such a way. Harry sat there for a few minutes staring at it, and when he decided it wasn't going to blow up, he slowly opened it. Harry's eyes widened in shock as he lifted two wedding rings, one of them gold, and the other silver, out of the box. There was a sheet of parchment underneath, which Harry retrieved. Opening it, he recognised the messy scrawl of his godfather.

_James Tumeo and Lily Viridans Potter's wedding rings_

To be given to their son, Harry James Potter on his seventeenth birthday

  
Harry stared at the rings in shock. He was holding his parents' wedding rings in his hands, and if he was not mistaken, he could feel magic flowing through them; he knew they must be powerful. He had heard his godfather speaking about them, how they had powerful charms placed on them.

~*~

Severus finished re-warding the manor and found nothing had been breached, which he thanked Merlin for. It had been too close a call; the boy hadn't meant any harm, Severus knew that much, but Potter needed to understand the full gravity of what could have happened.

Walking to his room, Severus thought he saw light coming from beneath Harry's door, but he was at the party, or should be. Severus made his way to the room and knocked. To his surprise, he heard Harry's voice telling him to enter. Opening the door, Severus entered the room.

"Why aren't you at your party?" Severus noticed the boy looked upset, and upon closer inspection, he could see something in the boy's hands, and he understood. Severus knew Harry must have seen the wedding rings, rings that had several charms within them. Severus would love nothing more than to get his hands on them; he was intrigued with charmed objects and wished to test them.

Studying Potter, Severus knew he was looking at the bearer of tremendous power, and he could not help but feel a little sorry for Potter. He wondered if the boy had any idea of just how much everyone depended on him, not only to kill the Dark Lord, but also to save them as a whole.

Harry looked up and frowned at his professor. "I just wanted to be alone, is that okay with you?" It had come out sounding pitiful, and not at all sarcastic as he had hoped it would.

"It's your party, Potter, not mine. I see you found the box on your bed."

"How did you get my parents' wedding rings?"

"I'll tell you, but not tonight. I suggest you get back to your friends; they did not come here to see me."

Harry nodded and set the box, along with the rings, on his bedside table for closer examination later. He exited his room after Snape, and went back to the sitting room, where Hermione instantly questioned him.

"Are you alright, Harry? Is there something you would like to talk about?" she asked concernedly.

Harry smiled. He wasn't going to let Snape, or anything else, bring him down. This was his party and he was going to have fun. "No, Hermione. I'm fine, really."

"You're sure?" she asked, in a non-believing tone.

"I said I was, Hermione, now come on, let's go have fun!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the middle of the room, where everyone was dancing, and having an all around good time. He knew Hermione needed to have some fun as well; everyone knew the girl was too serious. Harry twirled her around a few times in time with the upbeat music, and then brought her in for a dip, causing her to laugh. Dancing, they made their way over to where Ron and Lavender were busy trying to show everyone up. "Come on, Hermione! Let's show them how it's done!" Harry shouted, causing everyone to stop dancing and form a large circle around the two couples, and start clapping.

"Come on, Harry! Is that all you've got?" Ron asked, doing a complicated looking twirl with Lavender, causing the onlookers to cheer.

"Of course not! We're just getting warmed up!" Hermione said indignantly.

Remus was standing off to the side, watching them dance. It was good to see Harry having fun. He had been worried about the young man since Sirius had died, and was relieved to see him enjoying himself with his friends. This party was doing wonders for him. He would remember to thank Dumbledore.

Remus knew all about Harry's childhood, well, all Harry had told him, that is. He knew it hadn't been as everyone imagined it, but he also knew Harry would never tell anyone otherwise. If Remus was correct, this was Harry's first birthday party. He wanted nothing more than to curse the Dursleys for all they had put Harry through, but deep down, he knew it had all been for the best. It only made Harry a stronger person, and strength would be needed for what he would be forced to face.

~*~

Later in the evening, after Harry and Hermione had won the dance competition with a particularly spectacular dance move (that left Harry with a sore muscle) everyone went off to do their own things, and to talk amongst themselves while preparing for bed.

Harry hadn't seen Snape since they were in his room, a fact which he was happy about, but he really wanted to know how the greasy git had gotten his hands on his parents' wedding rings. There was no way they would have left them to him; they hated one another, hadn't they? Harry changed into his pajamas along with everyone else.

"Oy! Birthday Wizard!"

Before Harry had time to turn around, George hit him in the head with a fluffy pillow.

"Hey!" Harry said, grabbing his pillow.

Soon, Harry found himself in the middle of a massive pillow fight. Nobody could tell whom he or she was hitting, but they really didn't care. Anything that made movement was a target.

~*~

Severus was in his workroom trying to concentrate on a potion, thankful the party had quieted down. Just then, as if in response to his thought, there was an outburst of noise. Severus sighed and exited his room. _I'll be damned if they'll keep me up all bloody night! What's Lupin doing? He's supposed to be watching the brats._ Severus entered the sitting room and was immediately hit in the head by something white and fluffy, a pillow. He growled a low, dangerous growl. "Stop," he said quietly, although everyone heard him loud and clear. "Lupin! Where are you?" As the blasted juveniles moved out of the way, he could see that Lupin was currently engaged in a heated pillow fight with Potter, and they apparently hadn't heard him. He cleared his throat menacingly.

Harry looked up, and was rewarded for his lack of attention as Remus got in a solid hit, which knocked him to the ground, where the older wizard then straddled him, to keep him down while he tickled him relentlessly.

Everyone, except Snape of course, watched with amusement as Harry struggled to get free.

"What seems to be the problem, Severus?" Remus asked, smiling as he continued tickling Harry.

"Honestly, Lupin, you're worse then they are," Snape sneered.

"Oh, come now, Severus, we're only having a bit of good fun," Remus said happily, causing Severus to scowl.

"Well, do try to have your _bit of good fun_ a little quieter," Snape said before leaving the way he came, robes billowing behind him.

"What's his problem?" Fred asked, after Snape was safely out of earshot.

"No sex?" offered George.

All of Harry's friends laughed so hard that many of them found themselves rolling on the floor.

"Well, that would explain the bitterness," Ron said, clutching his side.

"George and Ron, that is inappropriate. He's been through a lot, it's been hard for him," Remus said, trying to look disapprovingly at the two young men. It was difficult because Severus did bring much of this upon himself, nevertheless, as an adult, Remus had to act the part.

"Yes, I'm sure it has been hard for him; he just hasn't had anyone to help him with it. Maybe that's why he's so good with potions. It's easy for him to chop the ingredients because he's used to using his hands," Fred said, wiggling his fingers to emphasise what he was saying.

Again, everyone burst out laughing.

"Honestly, Fred!" Remus said, "You're going to make him come in here!"

"Well, I hope I never make him come anywhere! That's something that should be between the git and his hand, definitely not me!"

"Fred! There are ladies present!" Hermione said, although she was laughing. Fred bowed deeply and then mockingly apologised, causing the room to erupt in more laughter.

"Tell me, Potter...what would I get if I added one sexually frustrated Snape and a luscious looking Harry Potter together?"

Harry twirled around and glared at George, a look that turned into a smile. He couldn't wait to hear what the twin would say next. Everyone knew he was gay, so that didn't bother Harry, but he and Snape? _Eeewww_! "I don't know, but I'm guessing you'll tell me," Harry said, cheekily.

"A sexually frustrated Snape and a luscious looking Harry Potter, because there never could be a _you__ and Snape_, Harry." George began howling, and the others joined him.

Clearing his throat, Remus shook his head. "This is Professor Snape's house; the least we could do is refrain from making fun of him." He had been as bad as the students, but he knew things were getting out of hand and he wanted to stop it before said greasy git stormed back in and interrupted their party again.

Remus needed to speak to Severus, and since the party seemed to be under control, he slipped out of the room and made his way to Severus's workroom, where he figured the man would be. Almost immediately after knocking on the door, it opened, allowing him entrance. Snape continued working for a minute or so, then raised his head.

"If those imbeciles break anything while you're not watching them, I will hold you responsible, Lupin."

"Give it a rest, Severus, they are not going to break anything, and if they do, then they do. What is your damn problem? Harry needs to have fun. I know you haven't had an easy life and I know you hate Harry because of what his father and Sirius did to you, but come on, Severus, he is seventeen years old, and you are thirty-seven. You should be the adult, not acting like a sulking child." Remus knew what he was saying was harsh, but it needed to be said.

Severus looked into Remus's eyes as he neared the former Marauder. "Don't presume to tell me how I feel or whom I hate, Lupin. You don't know anything about my life, and while we are on the subject of Potter, it wasn't my idea to have him ruin my summer holidays, it was Albus's. As such, I had no choice but to have the brat stay here, but that does not mean I have to alter my lifestyle. Speaking of lifestyles, I wonder what everyone will think when they find out their precious little saviour is gay? He and Weasley appeared to be enjoying themselves earlier when I walked in on them devouring each other's mouths." Snape smirked. He was only inches away from the Lycanthrope's face, and the urge to spit was almost too much, but he restrained himself.

Remus wanted nothing more than to slap the greasy git across the face, but restrained himself; the man was not worth it. "Snape, sod off. That was a game, and anyway, it is none of your fucking business, and everyone who is important to Harry knows his preferences anyway, and they are fine with it. You know Snape, every once in a while I feel sorry for you and actually try to defend your actions, but you really do deserve everything you do and don't get, and I mean everything."

Severus allowed his face to show sadness and continued in a hurt voice, "Which obviously includes me not getting a _luscious looking Harry Potter_, _I'm crushed_." Snape then rolled his eyes.

"You should be. If we were to take age out of the equation, Harry and you might perhaps be a perfect match for one another...in most aspects. But with your moronic attitude and inability to understand others, you'll never deserve or receive the kind of happiness or love someone such as Harry could give you."

Without another word, Remus exited the room. He had never been this mad in his life. He wanted to go get Harry and his friends and leave, but that was not something he could do. Harry's friends couldn't leave until ten in the morning, and Harry had to remain with Severus all summer, which made Remus's blood boil. He was so deep in thought he didn't hear the footsteps approaching him until he heard shouting.

"What in the hell was that about?" Remus turned and met a red-faced Harry, who looked ready to kill. "I saw you leaving and knew you were going to find Snape, and I knew whatever you said to him would not be pleasant, so I thought I would follow you to know what would be facing me tomorrow when everyone left."

Remus was thinking back over his conversation with Severus and knew he was about to hear a mouthful.

"Harry--"

"**No, I'm not finished, Remus**. Don't you get it? I have to live with Snape ALL SUMMER LONG. So, whatever you say to him in order to rile him up is only going to result in him being an even bigger arse than he already is to me. And...what the hell was that about...you saying Snape and I would be a perfect match for one another? Are you mad?"

Upon hearing a door opening, both wizards turned to see a thoroughly pissed off looking Snape walking towards them.

"Lupin, if you are not going to keep an eye on those brats, I will." Severus allowed a sly grin to appear. "Potter, I need to speak with you, now."

Harry shrugged his shoulders and turned back to Remus. "We will finish this, Remus, because I admit to being quite curious how you have come to that very _disturbing conclusion_." He then followed Snape into his workroom.

"Sit."

Harry was tired of this; he should be having fun with his friends, but instead, he was probably about to get reamed out by his greasy git professor, whom had just reiterated the fact that he, Harry Potter, was ruining the older wizard's summer. Harry huffily sat down and glared at his professor.

"Snape, just get it over with; I have friends who came to see me, as you so eloquently put it earlier, and I don't want to be a bad host."

"**Leave, then**." Harry raised a brow. "You heard me, Potter, **LEAVE!**"

Harry had seen his professor angry before, but this look staring Harry in the face was nothing near any look he had ever received before from this man, and it scared him. He stood up and began walking towards the door, but halted at the feel of Snape's hand on his shoulder. Throwing the hand off, Harry whipped around with a go to hell look plastered on his face and met the stare of the man who was standing only inches away from him. The two continued to stare for a minute or so, each trying to outlast the other in a game of perseverance, it seemed.

"What now?" Harry couldn't help the whining in his voice. He was emotionally exhausted, and wanted nothing more than to return to his friends, whom he knew would be able to get his mind off Snape and what he had overheard Remus saying to the git about the two of them being a good match. That bothered him most of all. What could he possibly have in common with Snape that would make them a good match? Not a bloody sodding thing.

"Happy Birthday, Potter."

Harry knew he was gaping at his professor, but it couldn't be helped. "Thank you." When Snape said nothing further, Harry turned and left the room, and quickly returned to his friends, who he noticed were beginning to get comfortable for the night. All he wanted to do was fall into his sleeping bag and kip, but before he could do that, Harry needed to talk to Remus. He walked over to the sofa, where the man was about to lie down. "Oh no you don't, Remus," Harry said, grabbing the other man's wrist and leading him off to a private room. Once they were inside, Harry shut the door and turned to glare at the other wizard. "What do you mean, _Snape and I would make a good match_?"

"You are a lot alike--"

"Alike! Ha! Remus, we are nothing alike! He is a snarky--"

"Harry, please calm down. I refuse to have this conversation with you if you are going to snap at everything that leaves my mouth. Now did you drag me in here to yell at me, or to hear what I have to say?"

"To hear what you have to say, but--"

"Then I'll ask you not interrupt again," Remus said, rather sternly, for him anyway. Harry just nodded and sat down in a wooden desk chair, as Remus leant up against the wall opposite him. "Now, as I was saying," Remus began calmly, "Severus and yourself have much in common, although you are both too blind to see it. You can't see past one another's appearances, and to the person that lives beyond them."

Harry couldn't help interrupting. "If the person who lives beyond is anything like his appearance, then I'm glad I'm too blind."

Remus began walking towards the door. "This conversation is over. You're being impossible, and I'm tired. Just think about what I said, that's all. If you want to continue this conversation later when you can listen calmly and open-mindedly, you know how to contact me. I doubt we'll have an opportunity to talk tomorrow, as I will have to get everyone back to the castle. Goodnight, Harry, and happy birthday."

Remus left, shutting the door behind him, leaving Harry to his very confused thoughts. Was what he said true? Was there really more to Snape than his bastard appearance? Somehow, Harry doubted it. He sighed and went back into the sitting room. He would wait until Ron and Hermione fell asleep, then he would go to his room and examine his parents' wedding rings again.

"Everything okay, Harry?" Hermione asked quietly as Harry got comfortable.

_No, everything is not okay. Remus thinks Snape and I would apparently make a good couple, and he says that Snape isn't a bastard, even though he is the reason Remus had to stop teaching at the end of third year_. "Yeah. I'm just tired. It was a fun day though, wasn't it?"

Hermione and Ron nodded their agreement.

"Harry, Ron, there is something I need to tell you, and it may come as a shock, but I think you need to know."

Harry and Ron both rose up slightly to look at Hermione, wondering what could be so serious, and what could be a shock.

"What is it, Hermione?"

"Well, I...I..." _I'm madly in love with a certain blond Slytherin, one who you absolutely hate, and have hated for over six years. Yes, that sounds good. If they don't accept it, fine, I love him, and they should see that. But what if they don't? Which is more important? The love of my life, or my two best friends who I have been through so much with, who are practically my family?_ "I haven't finished my homework yet." _Good job, Hermione. That is really telling them. _

Harry and Ron laughed.

"Don't worry, Hermione, I haven't even started mine yet. It's only a month into summer! You have plenty of time."

"Yeah," Ron said, still laughing, "and here I thought you were going to tell us some deep dark secret that would test our friendship."

"Yeah," Harry said, "like you're dating a Slytherin."

Ron started laughing. "Or worse -- Malfoy!"

Hermione chuckled nervously. "Well, we have to get up early, I'm going to sleep."

"Night, Hermione, Harry."

"Night, Ron, Hermione."

"Goodnight, you two."

After Harry was certain Ron and Hermione were asleep, he eased out of his sleeping bag and snuck off to his room. He turned the light on and shut the door, making sure to do it quietly; the last thing he needed was for Snape to hear him. He then went and plopped down on his bed after extracting the rings from their box on his bedside table. He wished he could have seen these rings upon his mother and father's fingers, but he hadn't been able to, and never would...or would he? Harry reached over and grabbed the photo album Hagrid had given him first year.

Harry flipped through the album and there they were. His parents' wedding rings could be seen in every photo of his happy and smiling parents. Why hadn't he ever noticed them before? They seemed to stand out so clearly now. He smiled at the cheerfully waving couple. They had been so young and full of life. Harry then turned the page and had to shut his eyes; a year later, and it still hurt. A happy and healthier Sirius was playing patty cake with him as a baby, laughing while Harry giggled and gurgled, as all babies do.

It was far more difficult for Harry to look at the pictures of his late godfather, than it was for him to see his parents when they were young and happy. He had only ever known them through pictures, and seeing them brought him comfort because it was his only connection with them. He had no memories from his time with them as a baby. Sirius was different; it had been just over a year since that night, and when Harry looked at pictures of his godfather, all he could feel was sadness and guilt. It had been his fault Sirius died. He couldn't change that, but it was a hard reality to live with. Harry saw Sirius every night when he went to sleep in his dreams, and he was so real, as if Harry could reach out and touch him.

Harry opened his eyes again and the tears started falling as he watched his infant-self being gently rocked to sleep by his godfather, whose eyes shown brightly with love; eyes that would never shine like that again.

~*~

It was nine o'clock the next morning, and Severus and Remus were waking everyone up, getting them ready to leave.

"Where's Potter?"

"We don't know, sir," Hermione said, "He was here last night."

"I'll go find him," Remus said.

"No, you stay here and wake the rest of the brats, I'll find Potter." With that, Severus set off for the only place he knew to look. Receiving no answer when he knocked on the door, he slowly pushed it open, and what he saw made him feel, what? Pity? Oh Merlin, no, he was not feeling sorry for Potter, it was...shock. Yes, that was it. He stepped to the edge of the bed where the boy was asleep, a hand resting on a photo album, opened to a picture of his mutt of a godfather, his parents' wedding rings lying on the open page. He looked sadly, no, _shocked_, down at the Potter's tear-stained face. He leant over and gently shook him. "Potter, wake up."

The next thing he knew, he had Potter's arms flung around him, and the young man was crying softly on his shoulder.

"It's my fault, Remus, I'm so sorry," Harry said between sobs.

_Oh, dear Merlin, I have a crying Harry Potter on my shoulder calling me by the name of a Werewolf, and it is only nine o' clock in the morning. Yes, this is going to be one hell of a day._

#### Chapter Four: An Armful of Harry

Severus sat on the bed, frozen in place as he looked down at the shaking body of Potter, not knowing how to react. This was not happening, but he knew it was. That the son of James Potter was sobbing in his arms, and knowing the boy would be mortified to know it was not Remus holding him, but his Potions professor, whom he hated, unsettled Severus. Of all the situations he had been in or imagined, this current predicament had never once entered his mind. Yes, he had comforted members of his house on occasion — he wasn't a complete bastard; he did know how to deal with his students despite what others thought, but he had never had a student seek comfort in his arms. He was Severus Snape for Merlin's sake, and Harry Potter wasn't merely a student — he was the sodding _Chosen One_. Lifting a hand, Severus moved the fringe out of the boy's face, _Why me?_ Severus knew that no matter what he did in this situation, it would be wrong.

Hearing the door, Severus looked up to see a wide-eyed Remus entering, and without his usual sneer, he mouthed for Remus to come closer.

Remus approached the two, and with Severus's help, moved Harry to his arms. The whimpering boy never said a word, only wrapped his arms tightly around Remus and snuggled into the robes. Within seconds, Harry was asleep.

Without a word, Severus pulled back the duvet and moved away so Remus could place the sleeping wizard in the bed. As Remus was getting Harry situated, Severus removed the photo album and wedding rings from the bed so he could place them on the bedside table. As soon as the rings made contact with his hands, he could feel the magic, and again he thought about the research he could do. It was pointless to even think about it; Potter would never allow anyone access to something so sacred to him, and most certainly not his hated professor. Severus found the box, placed the two rings inside, and then placed the box on top of the photo album.

Once the two were out of Harry's room, Remus turned to Severus. "What happened in there, Severus?"

Severus wanted to know, himself. It was still not registering that moments earlier he had been holding Harry Potter. "I knocked on his door, he didn't answer, I entered and found him asleep with the photo album in front of him, opened to a picture of Black, his parents' wedding rings on top of the picture. I went to wake him and he thought I was you. He said something about it being his fault, then launched himself at me."

Remus shook his head as he glanced back at Harry's room. "He thinks he killed Sirius. He'll always blame himself; I don't know how to get through to him that it wasn't his fault."

"Let us hope he will not be so quick to be the hero in future situations; it was a cruel lesson for him, Lupin, but a lesson none the less."

Remus said nothing. There was nothing to say.

As they approached the door of the sitting room, Severus stopped and turned to Remus. "I do hope you will use that brain of yours in future dealings with Harry. Perhaps you didn't mean for him to hear you when making your inane remarks about him and me, but he did, and if I have learned anything from having Potter here, it is that he is miserable; he doesn't want to be here. He loathes me, Lupin. So when he hears you, someone whom he looks up to, saying that he and the one person he hates more than any other would possibly be good for each other, well, what do you expect? He has enough to be going on with, don't you agree? It worries me to think of what he might do."

Remus smirked. "Who would have guessed it…Severus Snape cares about Harry Potter. Who would have ever thought it possible? Yes, it was not the best idea to say what I did about the two of you, but what's done is done. If you are so worried about what he might do, then talk to him, and while you are at it, leave the bat persona behind. Harry needs to feel safe and secure, and he feels neither right now; hell, he thinks he is a burden to you, and you certainly haven't given him reason to think otherwise. If this were not the safest place for him to be, I would have Harry out of here so you could get back to your wonderfully sullen life. As it is, he has to be here, but I will not have him exposed to such a negative environment. If I have to, I will take him away. Don't force me to remove him, Severus."

An hour earlier, Severus would have begged Remus to take the boy away, to get rid of what he had thought such a burden, now he wasn't so sure he wanted that. Even Remus knew Harry was safest where he was. Safe or not, however, having Potter here was upsetting. Severus had not the first idea of how to deal with him. "What would you have me do, Lupin, hmm? You know me; you know I do not enjoy my solitude being impeded on, and that I am not aware how to even begin trying to be nice to Potter. I do not make it a habit to be nice; it could get me killed."

"Severus, I'm trying to do the best I can for Harry. I know you remember how he was following Sirius's death; he was mad at everyone, but most of all, himself. That hasn't changed. I have tried being there for him, but I think it hurts him too much to be around me. You said you fear what he might do. If that is how you feel, then you need...no you must talk to him. He's not going to want to listen, but you will have to keep trying. Regardless of what you or Harry think, the two of you are more alike than you think, and you can help him. What you need to decide is, will you?"

Remus had to get through to Snape; Severus was more than likely the only person who could help Harry. It was ironic, Remus thought -- the same person who could help Harry overcome his sadness was also responsible for contributing to said sadness.

When the two wizards entered the sitting room, the students were all awake and had their belongings packed and ready to go. Remus explained to everyone that Harry was not feeling well while Snape lowered the wards so he and Remus could escort the students back to Hogwarts.

~*~

Harry woke up, curious as to how he had gotten under his covers. He replayed the previous night's events in his head and remembered Remus coming into his room, breaking down and crying on the man's shoulder -- a shoulder different from Remus's. He then recalled hearing someone else entering his room, and then there had been someone else's arms. Both had to be adults, and the only other adult here was..._bugger, it was Snape_!

Harry reluctantly extricated himself from his warm bed so he could have a shower, then he remembered his friends. Looking at the clock, he silently cursed. It was ten thirty; everyone would have more than likely left already.

After showering and dressing, Harry went to the sitting room and found Darej and Gypsy cleaning. The room, which only hours before had been full of laughter, was now empty, and Harry didn't think he had ever felt so lonely. He hadn't even told his friends goodbye.

"Harry, Master Snape wants you to meet him in the garden. Are you feeling okay? You look flushed."

"I'm fine, Darej, I just didn't have a very good night, that's all."

"How was your party?"

"It was fun. I guess I better go see what Professor Snape wants."

Darej and Gypsy looked sadly at each other when Harry left. They had hoped the party would cheer him up, but from the look on the wizard's face, that had not happened.

Harry slowly made his way to the garden and found his professor reading _The Daily Prophet_. Sitting across from the older wizard, Harry grabbed a biscuit and poured himself a cup of tea. It was not three, so Harry was a bit curious why they were having tea, but as his stomach was grumbling, he was thankful to have something to eat since he had slept through breakfast.

It was several minutes before his professor acknowledged Harry's presence, and the lack of hostility that usually accompanied any confrontation between the two, was evident, even before the man opened his mouth.

"I trust you didn't sleep well last night?"

"Not really, sir." Harry was uncomfortable, and he was becoming sleepy again; he hadn't gotten much sleep the previous night. "Sir, why did you ask me to come out here?"

"Lupin and I talked and he seems to think I have been contributing to your current emotional state. I am not sure I agree with him, but nevertheless, if you do not begin to improve in his eyes, he will remove you from my home, no matter that this is the safest place for you to be."

Harry grinned. "I'd think you would be thrilled at that prospect, Professor. Then you could have the peaceful summer you wanted, and you would not have to worry about me."

"Perhaps so, Potter, but you _are_ here, and I do not intend on the Werewolf taking you elsewhere."

Harry glared at his professor and shook his head. He wanted to speak, but he wasn't sure he could keep from shouting, and he just didn't have the want or strength to shout at anyone in his current state. So, not only were Voldemort and Dumbledore fighting for control of him, but Remus and Snape were now doing the same, as well. "It was you, wasn't it?"

Snape raised a brow and leant forward so he was resting his arms on his knees. "Would you be so _kind_ as to elaborate on exactly what it is you assume I did?"

"I thought Remus came in my room. I was upset, so I hugged him and began crying. Then someone else came in. _That_ was Remus, wasn't it?"

"Yes, that is correct. I came to wake you and you latched on to me. Fortunately, Lupin decided to come check on you; it was he who calmed you."

"Sorry about that." There was no bitterness in Harry's voice, just sadness.

"No need to apologise."

"I didn't even get to tell my friends goodbye."

"Lupin told them you were not feeling well."

"Well, at least it wasn't a lie. Professor, if you don't mind, I need to go lie down, I'm really not feeling very well."

"Is it your scar?" Severus had noticed Harry looking flushed, and he had thought maybe it was the boy's scar. The Dark Mark had been slowly intensifying over the last day or two, and Severus knew it was only a matter of time before he was summoned.

"It hasn't hurt all summer, but yesterday it began hurting."

"I thought as much; the Dark Lord is planning something, but he has not called me recently, which has me concerned. If he learns you are here, that is not good for you or me."

"Yeah, I bet Malfoy has already told everyone he saw me."

Severus's face drained of any colour as he stood. "You saw Draco?" Harry nodded with a frightened look on his face. "Potter, I don't think you have to worry about him, but enough is enough. My godson is playing some game with me and I am going to find out what it is. I have worked too hard for him to mess everything up. Now go get some rest; I'll send Gypsy up to check on you and bring you something to eat."

"Thank you, sir."

Severus watched as a worn out Harry Potter made his way back inside. He didn't want to believe he had caused the boy so much sadness, but he knew he wasn't a nice person and knew he had not treated his houseguest as he should have.

~*~

It had been three days, and Harry had only been outside of his room for the occasional meal. Severus didn't particularly care, but Lupin would kill him for it; that is, if the Headmaster didn't get to him first. Severus knocked on the brat's door.

"Come in."

Severus opened the door and found Harry lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. "Come, Potter, we're going for a walk."

Harry turned his head and looked at Snape. He must have heard wrong. "I'm sorry, sir?"

"You heard me, Potter, we're going for a walk. You have been sulking in your room for three days now."

"I have not been sulking!" Harry said, his anger rising.

"Oh no? Then what would you call it?"

"Trying to stay out of your way."

"Potter, you will not be in my way if you come out of this room. You need fresh air and sunshine." Harry laughed. "What pray tell, Mister Potter, are you laughing about?" Severus asked, with a scowl.

"You're one to talk about fresh air and sunshine. You stay locked in your dungeon the entire school year!"

"How do you know? Been spying on me, have you?"

"No, but I've rarely seen you outside."

"Well, you're not very observant, Potter, are you? Do try not to dawdle; I'll meet you by the back doors in fifteen minutes."

Once outside, Harry closed his eyes, savoring the sweet smell that was honeysuckle and roses, and the light breeze rustling his hair. "Mmm... It's a pretty day." _Well it is. Even if I am with Snape, I should still be able to enjoy the outdoors._

"Yes, it is," replied Severus, his usual snarkiness absent. "How has your scar been?"

"Better."

They fell into an oddly comfortable silence as they walked. It really was a beautiful day, and Harry couldn't believe he was spending it going on a walk with _Snape_.

Harry thought back to what he had heard Remus saying earlier in the week.

  
_Severus and you have much in common, although you are both too blind to see it. You can't see past one another's appearances, and to the person that lives beyond them._'

  
Was that true? What did he and Snape have in common? The only thing that came to mind was Voldemort, Snape through a Mark on his arm, and Harry through a scar on his forehead, but what did that mean? They were connected to Voldemort for very different reasons. Harry had no choice, but Snape had, although a voice in Harry's head, sounding oddly like Remus's, reminded him he had no idea why Snape had gotten the Dark Mark.

As much as he didn't want to. Harry knew he should probably give the older wizard a chance to show his other side, _if he has one,_ instead of only seeing his snarky professor. Maybe if he got in the mindset that there was more to the git then what there appeared to be, he might even be able to see it, but why did he care? He shouldn't, should he? Said professor started speaking, and caught Harry off guard; he had forgotten the man in his thoughts was standing next to him, and it made him jump.

"Potter…a little jumpy, aren't we? Or do you really find me that frightening?"

Did he hear correctly? Had Snape just made a _joke_? Maybe Snape was right; he _had_ been in his room too long. "No, sir, I just kind of... forgot you were here," Harry answered, shrugging his shoulders.

"It is time for tea."

Harry nodded and they began walking back the way they had come.

~*~

The remainder of the afternoon had passed by without incident, and Harry even managed to remain cordial to his host, who was reciprocating by being somewhat nice. Harry knew this was all an act, however; he knew it was only because of Remus his professor was suddenly acting the role of the caring guardian. That was the reason the older man had been almost nice to him earlier when they had been on their walk and than again when they were having tea.

Harry excused himself early in the evening, saying he was not feeling well; his headache had come back and was getting worse. He had noticed a few times earlier when they had been walking through the grounds that Snape had been massaging his arm. More than likely, this was not a coincidence; it was Voldemort sending a message. Harry knew Professor Dumbledore and Snape had a cover for where Snape was that would explain why he couldn't join his master unless it was dire he attend, in which case he would, but how good of a plan could it be? Harry knew he would be found out; it was the way things always worked in his life.

Gypsy came to check on him sometime later, and he told the house-elf he was doing fine. There was nothing anyone could do to stop his visions, and he knew they were coming…it was inevitable. Thus far, he had not had any, which pleased him greatly. That was just one more weakness Harry did not want to show his professor. Things were so out of his control as it was, and he knew his professor would love to have another item to add to Harry's already lengthy list of oddities.

Eventually he fell asleep, albeit not a restful one. Images of Snape, someone approaching, pointing a wand, shouting words, Snape falling to the ground and not getting up.

~*~

Severus was talking to Darej in the kitchen when he heard a piercing scream coming from the direction of Harry's room. They made their way up to the screaming boy's room and found Harry lying curled up on the floor by the door, screams and moans emanating from his still figure. Sweat was covering his body, and Severus could see the tear streaks. He heard Harry murmuring and tried to decipher what was being said, but to no avail. Picking up the much too warm Harry, Severus placed him back in his bed and sat beside him. He needed to get potions for Harry's fever but as he tried to stand up, Harry grabbed one of his arms.

In a raspy voice, the trembling figure tried to speak. "You...Voldemort...No....NO...NO."

"Darej. Please get Master Harry a phial of _Dreamless Sleep_." Severus carefully shook Harry and tried getting him to calm down. Eventually, Harry opened his eyes, and Severus could see how tired and sad the boy looked. It was as if those green eyes of his were pleading with Severus to make it better. The boy was exhausted, that much Severus knew.

Suddenly, Severus found himself with an armful of Harry for the second time in a week, but this time there was no Remus to take the whimpering boy away from him. Whatever happened, Severus would have to do it himself. He recalled that Remus had held the boy close to him and had rocked him while making soothing noises, much the same way a mother would respond to her crying baby. Severus had thought it odd, Remus rocking a seventeen-year-old in such a manner, but sitting here now, he understood, more than he wanted to.

Harry had kept to his room to keep out of the way, a fact that made Severus feel horrible. He had treated the boy deplorably; that had to change here and now. He could not change completely, but he had to try to reach Harry on Harry's terms.

He knew the boy had seen a vision, because his own arm had begun to burn, letting him know _something_ was happening. Severus slowly wrapped his arms around the sobbing Harry and pulled him closer, while making soothing noises. Harry tightened his grip on Severus and began speaking incoherent words. Severus wasn't sure what he should do. He was almost certain whatever Harry was saying had to do with his vision.

Speaking in his most soothing voice, one he seemed to use only for his Slytherins, Severus tried to comfort the upset boy in his arms. "Harry, it's me, Professor Snape. You're going to be okay. You just had a vision."

The younger man lifted his head and green teary eyes looked sadly at Severus. "It was Voldemort. He was cursing you. I thought he killed you."

"I am here Harry, look at me, I am alive." Harry's eyes darted around the room, and then settled back onto Severus as if unsure if what he was looking at was a dream or reality.

"I saw you...you fell to the ground and he laughed-- you were--" Harry couldn't continue.

"Harry, it's okay, what you saw was a vision, it has not happened--"

"Yet."

Severus sadly shook his head at that last word. "Can you tell me anything else about what you saw?" Harry looked up into Severus's eyes and shook his head. He needed sleep; both he and Severus knew that.

Severus pried Harry's hands from around his neck and gently laid him back down and covered him. He knew normally the boy would have none of this, but Harry was hardly in any shape to tell his professor to get out of his room. Harry continued to sniffle and Severus was at a loss, but when Darej returned, he helped Harry down the _Dreamless Sleep_.

Severus was beginning to understand just how wrong he had been about the one he called _Albus's__ Golden Boy_. He was nothing like the spoilt brat Severus had made him out to be. If anything, Harry hated attention. Yes, he usually found himself more than not, the center of attention, but most of it was not the Gryffindor's choice.

Severus blew out the sconces and left Harry's room after placing a charm around the boy, one that would alert him if Harry had another nightmare or vision, or if he woke in a panic.

Entering his study, Severus poured himself a glass of gin before sitting at his desk and staring at the window looking out onto the gardens.

His house was not his anymore, and neither was his life. For the better part of twenty years, his life had not been his. First, it had belonged to that bastard Voldemort, then later, Dumbledore, although Severus would serve Dumbledore until his dying day if it meant the end of Voldemort.

This situation with Harry was different; the boy had invaded his home, his sanctuary, his only respite from the horrific life he led outside the protective walls of his manor. Severus had not chosen to be burdened with Harry Potter. In fact, he had hated the boy. Some thought his loathsome treatment of the Gryffindor had been an act, but his hatred of the boy had been quite real, and very much a tangible thing. It had permeated Severus's soul, so much so that a knife would have been able to cut through it, he was sure. Severus had never distinguished between Harry and his father; the two might as well have been one person.

Now Severus had seen the real Harry, the scared, insecure, emotionally scarred, and neglected young man. Not only had his relatives failed him, so had he and the Headmaster; the only two who could possibly protect Harry had harmed him to a much greater extent than Voldemort ever could. The bastard could kill Harry, yes, and he could even have him tortured, but none of that would come close to the cruelty of seventeen years worth of condescending words, or acts. There was no possible way Harry would think Voldemort was any worse than the hell he was currently living.

That fact scared Severus. If Harry had nothing to lose, then what might that mean? There were already so many similarities between the Dark Lord and Harry. Would any further situations push Harry to the side of darkness? Severus didn't think so, but he knew there was only one way to prevent that from happening. His demeanor was set in stone, and he did not intend on ever changing, for anyone. However, Severus would get the boy to trust him, to open up to him, and he would help Harry in any way he could; it was the least he could do. They might end up hating each other more than they already did, but Severus was going to get through to the boy.

~*~

Harry awoke a couple hours later and looked at the clock. It was just after eleven, and he was extremely thirsty. He extricated himself from bed and made his way to the kitchen.

"Does Harry need anything?"

Harry tried to smile. "I'm thirsty." A few seconds later, a glass of pumpkin juice was placed in his hands. "Thanks, Gypsy." Harry sat down at the table and took a small sip, his mind filled with disturbing images.

The evening's events began replaying. He remembered going up to his room and going to sleep, and then...then he had a vision... but what was it about? He couldn't remember, but he knew he had ended up crying in Snape's arms...again. _Great, something else for the man to use against me in class._ Harry then remembered his Professor's words. _'I'm here, Harry, look at me, I'm alive.'_ Harry's eyes widened. His vision, it was all coming back to him. Snape lying lifeless on the floor. As the glass of pumpkin juice fell to the floor and shattered, Harry stared at nothing. What was happenng? Snape was there within seconds.

"Harry? What happened?"

Harry was startled once again by Snape's sudden appearance and the deep concern in the man's voice, not to mention the fact that his professor had just called him by his first name.

"I just-- I remembered the vision I had earlier and well..." Harry motioned to the mess on the floor.

Snape waved his wand, the shards of glass flew back together, and another full glass appeared. "Perhaps you should go lie down," Severus said, handing him the glass.

"Yeah, I think I will, I'm really not feeling very well." Harry started to walk back up the stairs, but he was overcome by dizziness. He lost his balance, dropped the glass, and fell. He prepared to hit the hard floor...but it never came. He felt strong arms securely wrapped around him. Said arms picked him up, draping his legs over one arm, while supporting his back with the other, and began carrying him up the stairs.

Harry looked up into the eyes of his Professor. "Why are you being so nice to me? I would think you would be happy to watch me suffer, to see that everyone only thinks Harry Potter is great, but in truth, he is weaker than everyone else is. You are the only one who has ever seen who I really am. I remember in first year when I couldn't answer your questions, and you said, '_fame clearly isn't everything._' I have never heard truer words. But the fame is all everyone sees. They make me out to be some hero, _the saviour of the wizarding world_ and I hate it. I'm not; I'm not even close." Harry stopped himself from saying anything further. He was completely shocked; why had he just revealed his feelings to the greasy git? He had never told anyone, not even Ron and Hermione, what he had just told _Snape_.

"You should rest, Harry." Severus said, not knowing how to respond. He couldn't believe Harry would open up to him so easily, and so quickly. He wasn't sure what he should say to Harry, after the young man had been so open with him. He looked down and gave a relieved sigh. Harry had fallen asleep, and was snuggled against his chest. Severus entered the boy's room, placed him in his bed, and covered him before exiting the room and taking a seat by the fire in his study.

He stared into the entrancing flames of the fire, watching how the flames wrapped around one another and the burning log in an age-old dance, how the sparks flew in celebration, and the hot ash fell forgotten. He knew how Harry felt, and that was what scared him. It was so much like the fire he was currently lost in. Harry felt he was the log, and the flames were the world. The people burning you, attacking you, taking little pieces of you with each strike until there was nothing left but a smoldering pile of ashes, and perhaps a couple of dying embers, embers that could never be rekindled. It was a lost and hopeless feeling, one Severus knew all too well. He could see startling similarities between himself and Harry, and that was the fact that scared him the most. He couldn't allow Harry to make the same mistakes he had. He wouldn't allow it.

With a sigh, Severus arose, pulled out his wand, and extinguished the roaring fire. He watched until the last glowing ember dimmed, the fire's last hope of being brought back to life, dying in a pile of forgotten ashes.

~*~

"NOOOO! MAKE IT STOP! MERLIN, PLEASE!"

Severus was in Harry's room within seconds, shaking the shuddering figure. "Harry! Harry, wake up!"

Harry was still thrashing about madly and screaming in what was the unmistakable pain from the _Cruciatus Curse_. Severus summoned a phial of potion and poured it down Harry's throat, causing him to choke and sputter. His eyes suddenly came into focus on Severus.

"He knows," Harry said, his voice quivering.

"What does he know, Harry?" Severus asked, afraid of the answer.

"You're the spy; he--Voldemort tortured an Order memb--" Harry was unable to continue as his body started to once again shake violently, his eyes rolling towards the back of his head.

"What is that bastard doing to you, Harry?"

**Chapter Five: Merlin, What Have I Done? **

Harry continued to thrash around the bed, his arms flailing helplessly. Severus hated to restrain him, but if he didn't, Harry was going to hurt himself, and so he ended up with Harry in his lap, holding the small figure tightly, not allowing him to move. Within a few seconds, the rigid body went limp and turned into the warmth of the older wizard's robes, whimpering from the pain. Severus couldn't give Harry any more _Dreamless Sleep_ after giving him a full phial earlier, but he was having a difficult time watching Harry suffer. It was much too familiar, far too close.

_"Crucio."_ _ Severus felt as if he was on fire; he had never been in such pain. After what seemed an eternity, the curse was lifted. Severus looked up at his father and saw nothing but hatred in the black eyes he was staring into._

"I expect that will teach you to agree with me in future. I do not take kindly to being contradicted in public by anyone."

  
That had been his first experience being under the _Cruciatus_, and Severus remembered it all too vividly; the pain had been unbearable, and he had been forced to suffer through its effects alone; there hadn't been any potion, nor had there been anyone to help him afterwards.

Harry slowly opened his eyes and looked into the eyes of his professor, who was looking at him with concern, something Harry had been seeing more of recently, but it still was an odd sight, seeing an emotion other than hatred coming from Snape. Glancing around him, he also noticed that Snape was holding him, definitely not something Harry would have ever imagined, and if he had more energy, he would ask why. Instead, he began relaying everything he had seen in his vision; there was nothing new, only what he had mentioned earlier, and as soon as he finished, he fell into a restless sleep.

Making certain the charm to notify him if Harry was in distress was still activated, Severus gently returned the small figure to his bed and went to his own room. He needed to get a few hours sleep; watching and trying to help the young wizard through the convulsive visions had drained Severus, and he needed to be fully awake to deal with what was happening. He called Gypsy and asked her to sit with Harry; he didn't want him being alone.

~*~

The following morning when Severus walked into the dining room, much to his surprise and relief, Harry was eating, and he looked rested. Ordering eggs, toast, and orange juice, Severus overtly studied his charge for a few moments before speaking. "You are looking much improved from last night. Did you sleep well?"

"Not great, but yeah…I slept okay. Erm…thanks for helping me last night; I don't remember it ever being that bad before."

"Do you recall what you told me you saw in your vision?"

"Yes sir, both times." Harry looked down at his plate; he could still hear the cold emotionless laugh of Voldemort as he had sent the killing curse to Professor Snape.

Suddenly, Harry began shaking and could not stop himself.

"Potter? Harry?" Green eyes lifted and Severus could once again see Harry's eyes rolling into the back of his head, and then he watched as Harry fainted and fell back into his chair. Severus picked him up, carried him into the sitting room and placed him on the sofa. He summoned a potion, and after reviving Harry, helped the boy down the contents of the phial. It didn't take long for the potion to work, but Severus observed that Harry was sweating profusely so he suggested it might help him feel better if he showered.

He helped Harry ascend the stairs, and once they were in Harry's room, Severus insisted on remaining until the boy finished having his shower. He didn't trust that Harry was strong enough, and if anything happened…well, he didn't want to think about that.

While Harry was showering, Severus couldn't resist the temptation to look at the wedding rings that were on the bedside table. When he had held them previously, the amount of magic coursing through them had been immense. Severus knew the wearers of the rings would be the bearers of immense power; well, the wizard in the shower was half of the duo that would eventually become one if not the most powerful wizarding couples ever. When Severus was younger, he had heard stories about the Potter rings, but at the time, he hadn't paid the least bit attention. Now he wished he had. He was almost positive that these rings were what had saved Harry the night his parents were killed.

The Headmaster had only recently come into possession of the rings. Black had them until he died, and then Remus had asked Dumbledore to keep them until Harry turned seventeen. The Headmaster had entrusted them to Severus once it had been decided Harry would be staying at Snape Manor.

Severus stood there looking at them in awe. He wanted to hold them in his hands, he wanted to test them and see what complex charms had been placed on them, and he wanted to know how long the charms had been there. He also wanted to see if he could find out what the inscriptions meant. He wanted…

His thoughts were interrupted when the door to the room opened. Turning to see if Harry was okay, Severus quickly turned away when he noticed the youth was wearing only an overly large green towel.

Harry rolled his eyes and briefly thought of making his professor uncomfortable, thinking how much fun he could have with the man, but he thought better of it. He and the greasy git seemed to have made a small amount of progress, and he was not ready to return to their previous mutual hatred of one another. The man was growing on him, and as unsettling as that should be, it wasn't. Harry hadn't seen what Remus had been talking about, but he was catching glimpses of someone who was caring. No one else had shown Harry such concern.

Harry grinned and grabbed his clothes as he exited the room without a word to his professor, who had been looking longingly at the rings. He knew exactly what Snape was doing, and it amused him. He had something his professor wanted, and that made Harry smile. It wasn't as if Snape could ever get the rings by treating him nicely, but it was somewhat satisfying, nonetheless, knowing his professor was enamoured by something he, Harry Potter, owned.

"Go ahead, try it on, I know you want to."

Severus was startled when he heard Harry's voice coming from directly beside him. He glanced at Harry and raised a brow, and when the boy nodded, Severus took the silver ring and placed it on his ring finger. It resized itself magically to fit snugly. Severus smiled as he looked at the magnificent ring on his finger; he, Severus Snape, was wearing something so rare that even he did not fully appreciate how special it was. However, he did appreciate that it was not any ordinary ring, and he briefly wondered which witch, or wizard as it were, would end up wearing the silver ring he now was showing to Harry.

"Whoever charmed these rings had an immense amount of power. I can almost see the charms at work, almost as if it is incorporating its magic with mine."

Harry picked up the other ring and slipped it on his finger, and immediately, he felt the magic as the ring resized itself, and he knew what his professor had meant about the power within. He already felt as if the ring was a part of him, and he didn't want to take it off, but he had to. These were to be worn by him and whomever he would eventually bond with, and that would not be for a very long while yet.

Taking off the ring, Harry placed it back in the box. Severus reluctantly removed the ring he was wearing as well and placed it beside Harry's. He felt naked without it, which he thought strange.

If asked, Harry would have told his professor he felt the same way.

They exited Harry's room in silence and went down to the sitting room, where Harry sat directly in front of the fire; he was cold from his shower, and wanted to warm up a bit. He let the silence stretch between them for a while, until finally breaking it.

"What happens now?" Harry asked in barely more than a whisper. Snape turned to face him, a blank expression on his face, as it nearly always was when looking at him. Except this morning, that is, when Harry had seen concern on his professor's face…for him, Harry Potter, and then again, just now, he had seen excitement about the rings in his professor's eyes; it was amazing. Two emotions from the usually unreadable man in one day that weren't anger or irritation. Harry was beginning to understand some of what Remus had told him.

Severus didn't have to ask Harry to elaborate on his question; he knew what Harry meant, and he honestly didn't know. "I don't know. We need to tell the Headmaster, I'm certain he will have a plan."

"You won't go, will you? If _he_ calls you?" Harry said, in just as quiet of a whisper, turning and looking into his professor's eyes.

Severus wasn't so much taken aback by the question, as he was by the concern he saw and heard.

Realisation came to Severus with more force than a charging Hippogriff. He could refer to Potter as Harry now because he no longer associated the boy with his father. Over the last few days, he had grown to realise just how very different Harry and James were. In fact, the only thing he could see that they really had in common, were their looks, but at least Harry did have his mother's eyes -- bright green, sparkling, entrancing, beautiful…Severus shook his head in hopes of clearing his thoughts and to his embarrassment he noticed Harry looking at him a bit strangely. He cleared his throat. "I may be many things, but suicidal is not one of them, Potter," he answered gruffly.

Harry released his breath. Why was he worried about _Snape?_ The man had been horrible to him every school year, and the better part of the summer. Why should he care? _Well_, Harry tried to reason with himself, _the man has saved my life once, and who knows how many more times that I don't know about. And he has been trying to be civil to me the last little bit. And has he been calling me Harry_? Yes, he had, and it was odd, but strangely…comforting. Harry liked the way his name sounded in that deep, rich voice… like poison wrapped in honey… Harry shook his head, trying to clear it. He suddenly realised that he had been staring at his professor while he was lost in ridiculous thoughts, and quickly looked away to stare into the fire.

Severus stood and made his way to the mantel, where he opened a small wooden box. He took a pinch of _Floo__ Powder_ and threw it into the flames. "Albus Dumbledore."

Albus's head appeared in the flames. "Is everything alright, child?" the Headmaster asked, concern etched in his aging features.

"I'm afraid not, could you step through?"

"Of course," Albus said, disappearing briefly before stepping through the fire. "What is it?"

"The Dark Lord has discovered I am the spy."

Albus nodded, not a hint of his usual twinkling blue eyes present. "Alastor Moody has been reported missing; I feared it had something to do with Voldemort. I am guessing that is how the information regarding you was discovered. Does he know about Harry?"

"He knows Professor Snape and I are somewhere together, but I don't think he knows where," Harry said, wringing his hands together.

"And you had this in a vision, Harry?"

"Yes, sir," Harry nodded to Dumbledore.

"It was horrible, Headmaster," Severus said, his voice low, "It wasn't just a vision. Harry was under the _Cruciatus Curse_. For a minute I thought…" Severus trailed off, looking past the Headmaster and into the fire.

Albus nodded and regained a bit of his twinkle as he looked in between the two. "I have business to attend; keep a close watch on him, Severus, and if he has any more visions, let me know, immediately. You should both remain safe here. Severus, I need not say this, but I will. You mustn't answer Voldemort's call, no matter how insistent he becomes," Albus said, peering sternly over his half-moon spectacles.

"Of course," Severus said with a nod.

"Very well; I'll return to check on you in a few weeks time. If you have any problems, you know what to do."

Severus nodded once again, and the Headmaster gave a brief smile before disappearing into the green flames.

Harry turned to Snape and had a quizzical look on his face. "Was it really that bad, that you thought I might die?" Yes, he and Snape were now getting along somewhat better, but Harry was realistic and figured once he was not in immediate danger from visions, things would return to the way they had been. Snape was responsible for his student's well-being, so of course he would be concerned, but there was no other reason for his professor to care, so Harry knew this new semi-peace that had been established between them would not last past the summer. Even knowing this, it was an oddly comforting feeling knowing that his professor might care.

"It did cross my mind, yes. I have no doubt if you had remained in the vision any longer, you would have."

"That bastard is not going to kill me, if I can help it, Professor."

"I have no doubt you'll not make it easy for him; Merlin knows you are accustomed to getting what you want. I have no doubt if you could, you'd have him eating out of your hands within the week," Severus said, a smirk on his face. "While I am thinking about it, you should address me as Severus whilst we are at my manor, but only here. You'll return to addressing me as Professor Snape once we leave, understood?"

"Yes, Severus. It suits you." Harry opened his mouth, wanting to take his words back, but it was too late. Why had he said that? It had just slipped out.

Severus raised a brow. "Oh? Do enlighten me."

"Well, not that I'll be the first or last person to say this, but you are rather severe most of the time. The name fits you."

"Hm, yes, it's been mentioned a fair few times. It was the only part of my life my father cared about. He named me. The story goes that my grandfather had wanted to name his son Severus but his wife overruled him. My father made it clear from the moment my mother became pregnant that my name would be Severus."

"You don't sound happy about that. Why don't you go by something else?"

"My name has never given me pride, but it is the one my mother gave me, whether it was her choice or not, thus I will not ever request to be called anything other than Severus."

Harry felt badly about bringing up bad memories. He was always saying the wrong things. "I'm sorry, Severus."

"Don't be. It is what it is." Severus looked at Harry for a few seconds, wondering how it could be that he was sitting in his manor, across from Harry Potter, having a civil conversation. It was a comfortable feeling, which was odd, but Severus did understand it now. He had always been a loner and had always preferred his solitude. Now he understood that Harry was his equal in this respect. Yes, the young man had friends and was most assuredly not a loner, but being _the Boy Who Lived_ was a burden, and it caused him to revert into himself. In that respect, Harry was very much like Severus. This revelation was disconcerting perhaps, but comforting in a strange way that Severus couldn't define, but he had never cared about anything or anyone other than his mother, and now there was someone who he did care for, even if he didn't understand why. He hadn't been able to save his mother, but he would save Harry.

Realising he was staring, Severus shook his head. "Are you feeling okay? You are looking better."

Harry had been staring at Severus, and when he heard the question, he smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay, thanks. Has your arm been hurting?"

"No, I doubt he'll waste his energy on me now that he knows I am no use to him. Unfortunately, it is likely he'll concentrate on you. No worries though, I refuse to let him get you, Harry. That bastard will have to get through me to get you."

"You've always looked out for me. I'm sorry I never realised it," Harry said, as he looked around nervously.

"Well, don't be too sorry. Until a few days ago, I detested you because of what you have caused me. I have found out in rather harsh fashion how wrong I have been. You don't deserve what you've been faced with, but as it is your destiny it seems, you'll do what is expected of you because of who you are, and that is an admirable thing, Harry." Severus stood up and walked towards the stairs. "You're nothing like me, Harry, Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

**~*~ skipping ahead in time a week ~*~ **

It was just after four and Harry and Severus were both sitting in front of the fire; Severus reading a potions book, and Harry doing some of his neglected homework. This had become a daily ritual, and for both it had become a time they both looked forward to. Harry was the one who did most of the talking, but he always retreated to his room when he sensed he was getting on Severus's nerves, which happened quite often. Well, he was a Gryffindor.

Harry looked up from the essay he was writing and studied the man sitting on the sofa. He wasn't so bad; he was a bloody bastard at times, oh yes, but whenever the visions came, no matter his mood, Severus always showed concern, and made sure Harry was comfortable. It was difficult to understand the man, but Harry wanted to.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted, and both he and Severus turned around when they heard a noise coming from the foyer. Severus looked at Harry and pointed to the stairs. The two had already discussed what to do in this situation; Harry knew to go to his room and shut the door.

Severus drew his wand and held it up as he slowly entered the foyer, and couldn't help but curse at what he saw.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, do you know how close I was to hexing your little arse? DON'T YOU EVER SNEAK IN LIKE THAT AGAIN, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

Draco smirked at his godfather as he swept past the older man to make his way into the sitting room. "Where is Potter? It is because of him you are so concerned about who enters your sacred little manor. You never cared before; in fact you told me to make myself at home, if I recall correctly."

"So I did, Draco, but if I hear of you speaking one word to anyone about Mister Potter being here, you can forget you have a godfather; I will disown you, and don't think I won't find out. I have my ways."

Draco knew Severus was serious; he also knew how much his godfather cared for him, so for him to have said such things meant Severus was not playing games and would not tolerate anyone else doing such, either.

"I am not here to stir up trouble; I merely came to warn the two of you that Voldemort does know the two of you are together. Moody was tortured and was forced to give the information before he was killed; I was there."

Severus had to act as if this was the first time he had heard any of this. The Headmaster had told him Draco was indeed working for him, and not Voldemort, but Severus would never be able to completely trust any son of Lucius Malfoy.

"Well, then it is a damned good thing no one knows exactly where my manor is. Only four of us have Apparating and entrance privileges. As long as this location remains a secret, we will be safe here, Draco."

"So, you really are working with Dumbledore then?"

There was no sense in keeping the truth from the boy. Severus was hoping the threat hanging over his godson's head would be enough to keep Draco quiet. If it were not for him, Draco would have been lost a long time ago, and Severus was willing to bet almost anything that his godson would do nothing to risk abandonment by the only person who cared for him. "Yes, I am, and so are you, if what I hear is correct?"

"You heard correctly. How could I ever serve the same person my damned father does?"

"Language, Mister Malfoy. Yes, I can understand you not wanting to follow in your dear father's footsteps." Lucius was not someone Severus cared to ever think about; the man was poison.

Both Draco and Severus were still standing, and both were looking intently at the other as if to see how honest the other really was. "Have a seat, Draco. I will be back shortly." Severus went to Harry's room and knocked on the door. "May I come in?"

"Sure."

Severus opened the door and entered. "It is Draco."

"And you trust your godson, Severus?"

"I don't know, Harry, I just don't know. I have made it very clear to him, however, that if I find out he is not being honest with me, there will be no more ties between the two of us. I think that will keep him in line."

"I don't want to see him. I have nothing to say, so there is no reason to see him."

"As you wish." Severus then left and closed the door behind him.

Harry was furious; why did the one person he hated more than any other besides Voldemort, have to be the sodding godson of the person he was staying with during the summer? He and Severus had finally quit yelling at one another, but if Malfoy was going to be making his presence known around here, Harry knew the yelling would begin again. He had no patience for Malfoy, and he didn't believe for one second that Draco had changed and was now working against Voldemort. The boy may be able to fool his godfather, but he would never fool Harry.

~*~

Severus made his way downstairs and sat across from his godson, who began speaking.

"I am assuming everyone's favorite _golden boy_ did not see fit to come see me? Ah…that just breaks my heart."

"Enough, Draco. If you are here to insult Harry, you will leave."

"Oh Merlin, Severus, what in the hell has come over you? Remember whom you are speaking about. Harry James Potter, POTTER, son of James and Lily, the-Boy-Who-Lived, the Headmaster's favourite student? You loathed him as much as I did a few months ago. What happened? Did he bat those pretty eyelashes at you or did he cry to get your sympathy? Why Severus, I think you've gone soft."

Severus was attempting to use restraint to quell his anger, but there was no calming him. Draco had gone too far this time. Standing up, he made his way over to where the smug looking boy was sitting and leant down into his face. "I want you to get your sodding arse out of here right now, DRACO, and don't you let me see you again before we return to Hogwarts. If I need to speak to you before then, I will contact you. Once you leave the manor, your signature will no longer be accepted; one more insult, and you will not be accepted, ever! NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE... NOW!!!

Draco stared open-mouthed at his godfather, and felt as tears threatened to fall, but they wouldn't, he would not allow his godfather to see him weak. Draco stood and without another word, ran to the front door and left. Only when he was outdoors did he allow a single tear to fall. He had gone too far. He had known what he was saying would rile his godfather, but not to this extent. _Damn you, Potter. He's mine, not yours. _

~*~

Severus once again knocked on Harry's door, and opened it when he was asked to come in. Harry was looking out of his window, but when he turned around, Severus saw tears trailing down his cheeks.

"He loves you, Severus, and you are the only person who loves him. How could you just abandon him like that? I heard what he said to you about me. I can't stand him, and you know that, but you are all he has, Severus, the only one who cares for him. I may not ever want to be friends with him, but I never want him to be like me and have no one."

"Harry--"

"I know what it's like not to have a father and mother, and I also know what it is like to have a godfather who loves you, and then lose him. I may not like Draco, but I wouldn't wish that on anyone, Severus. I have Ron and Hermione, yes, but it isn't the same; there are some things that your friends just can't help you with. You have to be there for him, Severus; I would give anything if Sirius could be here for me. He can't, it's impossible, but you can be there for Draco."

Severus knew exactly what Harry was talking about; he understood every word perfectly. He had grown up without loving parents, without a godfather, but he did have Albus. Albus was always there for him when he needed to talk. He didn't know why he had been so hard on Draco tonight. Draco always had a sharp tongue, especially when it came to Harry, but for some reason, tonight, it had made Severus angrier than he could have ever imagined.

He walked over to Harry, who at the mention of Sirius, had begun to cry harder. He wasn't sure what he should do; he wasn't the comforting type, nor was he the type to be comforted, but he had to do something. He held his arms out slightly, and Harry immediately fell into them, burying his face in his robes. Severus rubbed soothing circles on the young man's back, not saying anything, just being there.

Harry couldn't believe he was crying on Severus's shoulder again. But it felt…right somehow.

They stayed that way for at least five minutes, until Harry's crying slowed, and he looked up at Severus, tears still falling, but not as many. He could see nothing but tenderness and compassion in those dark eyes, and it warmed his heart. He rarely saw any emotions from the man, and definitely not those emotions.

Severus gripped Harry's face gently between his hands, and wiped the tears away with his thumbs. Their faces were mere inches apart, and Harry could feel Severus's warm breath caressing his lips. Harry tilted his head slightly to the side, never breaking eye contact until their lips touched. Fire spread from Harry's lips, throughout the rest of his body, and then he felt Severus responding. He felt Severus's tongue slide across his lips, and he parted them willingly. He then relished in the feeling of warm, wet silk sliding into his mouth. He felt as Severus's arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him as close as possible, holding him tightly, while their exploration of one another's mouth continued; tongues engaged in a fierce battle. Judging by the wonderful sensations coursing through him, Harry supposed Severus was winning, and that was just fine with him. He allowed a soft moan to escape his lips.

Upon hearing Harry's moan, Severus seemed to snap back to reality. He broke the kiss and looked at Harry with wide eyes. He opened his mouth, had no idea what to say, closed it, turned on his heels and fled the room, and then the Manor. He couldn't leave completely, but he could escape to the gardens. _Merlin, what have I done_?

Harry stood in his room, staring at the spot Severus had been standing seconds earlier. He could still feel the ghost of Severus's lips on his. He had kissed Severus, and Severus had kissed him back, and it had been amazing. Yes, Harry knew he shouldn't have done what he had. Severus was his teacher, and he was twenty years older. There was no way this was going to end happily, but it had seemed so natural. He hadn't intended to kiss him, really he hadn't. Yet he had, and Harry had never felt anything like it; the kiss had been so warm, so gentle, so passionate, and now it was over, and Severus was gone. Harry had to find Severus.

~*~

Severus was seated in the garden where afternoon tea was served, looking at the sky. The moon was hanging high and proud in the darkened sky, surrounded by twinkling stars. He sighed; it must be so simple, just rise with the fall of night and hide with the rise of the sun, its only job to ease the darkness; make it more bearable. Its only fear, humans trying to complicate its way of life -- to destroy it as they do earth. Severus couldn't blame it; he felt the same way, but he didn't get to disappear with the rise of the sun. He had to face the world in daylight, to have his guilt illuminated in the golden hue of the sun, and he would have to face his actions from minutes ago in the light of day tomorrow, if not by the light of the moon tonight. Harry would want an explanation, either for the kiss, or for his leaving, perhaps both. The problem was he didn't have an explanation. Yes, perhaps the kiss had been initiated by Harry, but he, Severus, the young man's teacher, had willingly responded. One minute, he was comforting the young man, the next he was staring into those damned green eyes, and then, then he had his lips on Harry's.

Severus just hoped Harry would understand and give him his space. He had rather try to sort his thoughts and actions out before being questioned about them.

"Severus?"

No such luck.

**Chapter Six: One Too Many Blue Moons**

A kiss...wonderful, happy, nice...and wrong. It had been a mistake, and Harry knew he had buggered everything up. Why was his life so complicated? And why, out of everyone in the world whom he could have fallen for, did it have to be Severus Snape? Approaching said person, who hadn't so much as flinched when his name had been called seconds earlier, Harry shook his head and sighed dramatically, not sure of what he wanted to say. Placing his hands on the back of the occupied chair, Harry looked at the back of Severus's head, wishing he could see what the man's face looked like. "Go talk to your godson, Severus. He's walking around out front. He needs to know you're going to be here for him."

Family was more important than what had happened upstairs, and Harry wouldn't allow himself to come in between Draco and his godfather, even if that meant there would never be a chance he and Severus would be together.

Severus sighed and stood up, then re-entered the house, giving Harry only a brief glimpse of his impassive face. His mind was in turmoil; the fiasco between him and Draco was not something he could ignore, that is if he wanted a chance to talk to Harry, and he did, so he would go find his godson. He would do whatever it took.

He had seen Harry upset after his visions, but Severus had never seen the young man as he had when entering his room earlier. Harry had been distraught and inconsolable, and it had been because Severus had forced his godson to leave. For the first time, Severus was beginning to understand just how lonely of a life Harry must have lived — no parents, abusive relatives, and a godfather who he had not known until he was thirteen, and who had been murdered two years later.

Walking out the front door, Severus didn't have to search long before locating Draco, who was seated on the ground near the Apparition point. Severus took in a deep breath and knelt so he was at the same level as Draco.

"I'm sorry, Draco, I shouldn't have yelled at you. I did not mean to say what I did."

Draco looked up incredulously at his godfather. "Yes you did, Severus. You never say anything you do not mean. What I don't understand is, you became upset and kicked me out of the home you said was mine just as much as yours because I said derogatory things about Potter. Severus, you hated him a month ago. What could have made you change your mind?"

"I am not out here to discuss my treatment of Potter, but as long as we are discussing him, you should know that I am out here speaking to you because of Harry." Draco shook his head and rolled his eyes. "He overheard me kicking you out and became upset; he said he did not like you, but he would never want you to end up like him, without anyone to love him. I was harsh with you, Draco, yes, but I would have never come out here to ask your forgiveness if Harry had not asked me to."

Shaking his head at Severus with a frown, Draco let out a derisive laugh. "So am I supposed to be appreciative of that fact? You would have never kicked me out in the first place if Potter wasn't here. Do you know how it feels to have your godfather seem to care more for a student that he once hated, than he does for his godson? I love you, Severus; you are all I have. What does he have that I don't?"

Severus chose to ignore that last question. "I love you, Draco, and always will. I really do regret the exchange we had earlier. I do want you to feel free to come see me, but Harry will be here for the remainder of the summer, and I will not have you making him feel unwelcome. If the two of you cannot come to an understanding, then I am afraid you will not be welcome here. That sounds harsh, but that's the way it's going to be."

Draco stood up and Disapparated without another word.

Severus felt bad for his godson, but he was having difficulty understanding how Draco could be so full of hatred. He chose not to think about how much he had once loathed Harry Potter.

Returning to where Harry was waiting for him, Severus sat down, a look of hopelessness on his face, and sighed before placing his head in his hands. "He's gone, and I don't know if he will return."

Harry was about to reach over and touch Severus's hand, but changed his mind as Severus lowered his hands and looked at him, no emotion visible. "Severus, think about it. Harry Potter has invaded Draco Malfoy's sanctuary, just as he did yours not so long ago. You loathed me for six years, so don't be so shocked that Draco holds such hatred towards me. He only hates me because you did. If he is anything like me, which I am thinking he probably is, he would do anything for his godfather's approval, Severus. Merlin knows I would have, for Sirius's. It seems that over the last six years, your number one pastime has been to make my life a living hell. Your godson is simply following in your footsteps."

"He must hate me now for seeming to choose you over him, although I have done no such thing."

"But he doesn't see it that way, does he?"

Severus shook his head and returned his head to his hands. Then he slowly looked up at Harry and the two continued looking into each other's eyes, both with looks of sadness on their faces. "What happened in your room won't happen again. I don't know what came over me; I just became caught up in the moment, I guess."

"So, you didn't really want to kiss me then, you just returned my kiss because you thought it was the thing to do, maybe it would make me feel better about what you said, is that it? Was it a pity kiss, Severus?"

_Yes_ is what Severus needed to say, but he didn't think he could. "Harry, please just leave it. It should have never happened; it's not as if there ever could be a you and me anyway; you and your friends were right."

Harry looked crestfallen at the bitterness in Severus's words. He remembered everything as if it had happened last night. He and his friends had said some extremely cruel things about their greasy git Potions professor, and now Harry knew Severus had overheard.

He knew how much words could hurt, how deep the wounds went, and he had been one of those doing the hurting, slowly stabbing the knife further in his professor's back. "I'm sorry, Severus. I'm so sorry. Remus...he tried...he said...but I wouldn't listen. I'm sorry." Harry stood and walked inside before Severus could say anything further. He felt like the fool now, and the joke was on him. He was the one falling for his greasy git professor, and he knew the older wizard would not want anything to do with him; he had said as much.

Entering his room, Harry slammed the door and fell on his bed. He didn't know if he was more upset or angry. He had never thought of Severus as anything other than his professor, and possibly someone with whom he had finally begun to understand, but never had he envisioned the man as someone whom he would want to become involved with. Why couldn't things have remained as they had been before? They hadn't, and that one kiss had changed everything, had turned his entire world which had been turned upside down when Sirius had died, right side up again. The kiss had not lasted more than a few seconds, Harry guessed, but that was all he needed to know that there never would be another for him; it would always be Severus. Unfortunately, he would never have what he wanted; he never had.

Even as Severus had returned the kiss, it had just been the result of them being caught up in the moment. Harry knew the older wizard would never want him, and even if he did, how could he ever forget the words Harry and his friends had said behind his back? Harry knew if he had heard someone speaking about him in such a way, he would not be willing to forgive so easily.

Harry heard his door opening and then felt his bed shift as Severus sat down beside him. He turned away from the older wizard.

"Please do not do this, Harry; I'm not worth it."

It was no less than what Harry had expected. "Is that what you truly believe? Is it because all your life you've been told you don't deserve anyone who could love you? Because that is what I was told every day by my relatives. Sirius made me see that they were wrong, but I don't think I truly believed him; I never thought I deserved love, or the chance to love. Now...I just...it had to mean something, Severus, it just had to. Please tell me it did."

Severus heard the raw emotion in the young man's voice, and honestly, it scared him to death. Nobody had ever spoken to him that way. Of course, the kiss had meant something; Severus didn't make it a habit of kissing his students, but it didn't matter, there could never be anything between them. Why did he have to keep telling himself this? Why must it take more than once for it to sink in? And why did the mere thought leave a sinking feeling in his stomach?

"Severus?"

Severus looked into shining green eyes, those same green eyes that had gotten him into this situation in the first place. He was sure of one thing -- they wouldn't get him out. "Harry, it's complicated."

Harry snorted. "Name one thing in either one of our lives that isn't."

Severus smirked. He couldn't argue with that. "Harry, I'm old enough to be your father."

"Severus, there is what? Twenty years between us? Look at Dumbledore. Do you really see a big difference in one-hundred-sixty, and one-hundred-forty?"

"At the moment, we are not one-hundred-sixty and one-hundred-forty. Thirty-seven and seventeen is quite a difference. And besides our age difference, you are my student."

"Tell me, Severus, when we kissed, did you think of any of that?" Harry asked.

No, he didn't. He hadn't been thinking at all. A little voice in his head told him he had indeed been thinking. He had thought of how soft Harry's lips were, how he was the perfect size for Severus to hold in his arms, how the feel of that warm tongue tangling with his was so perfect...Severus mentally shook himself. This was a _student_ he was thinking about!

Harry stood up and walked over to the wardrobe and took out a box, then went back to the bed. He was beginning to get angry. Severus had been avoiding his questions. Harry just couldn't believe, wouldn't believe, that the kiss had meant nothing to Severus. "So it was just being _caught up in the moment_? I hear you making reasons for us to be apart, Severus, but I hear none that result in us being together."

Severus looked into the eyes that were currently glaring at him. "It wasn't just being caught up in the moment, but we can't be together, Harry, you know that."

"No, Severus, I don't. I do, however, know that what we shared wasn't just a kiss. You can deny it all you want; I don't care, but I know there is more to it than just that. Tell me, have you ever been happy? Truly happy?"

Severus was still looking into those fierce green eyes. He shook his head.

"Nor have I. What if this is our chance? Are you just going to pass it up because it is against the rules? You know better than anyone that rules never stop me. I know your life hasn't been easy; Merlin knows mine hasn't. I know what it is like not to be loved and to be disliked by the entire school, to be picked on every bloody day. I also know what it is like to be told constantly that you are a freak, and to not have any friends. I know what it is to be connected with Voldemort, to have nightmares every night, to live in a nightmare everyday, and to lie down at night and wish to either not wake up, or wake up as someone else. But here, you don't have to take my word for it, you can see for yourself," Harry said, placing the Pensieve he had retrieved, the one he had received from the Headmaster for his birthday, into a shocked Severus's hands. "I can't say exactly what my feelings are for you, because I don't know how I feel, but I want the chance to find out, and maybe once you realise I'm not the person you once thought, you'll give that to me." With that, Harry turned and exited the room.

Staring, his body numb, Severus wanted to stop Harry from leaving; he wanted to tell him that this wasn't about what had happened in the past. Severus was past all of that. No, what this was about was a teacher and student. It was not appropriate for the two to be in a relationship, end of story, and end of dream. He had to make Harry understand, but how could he when he didn't want to understand, himself? How could this be wrong? It was, and that was that. Severus looked down at the Pensieve in his lap. It couldn't hurt to look. He would do it for Harry; he owed him that, and he had to admit that he was curious.

What could possibly be worse than what the house-elves had already told him about Harry's family? _Well, only one way to find out_, Severus thought, touching the silver mist inside the basin. He immediately recognised the room in which he was standing, as his classroom. He saw himself standing in front of the class, and judging by the young looking Harry seated with Granger and Weasley, this was first year. Severus watched himself as he started to speak.

_"Potter!_ _ What would I get if I added powdered root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood?"_

Harry glanced at Ron who looked as stumped as he was; Granger's hand shot into the air.

"I don't know, sir," Harry said.

Snape sneered. "Tut, tut-- fame clearly isn't everything. Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I asked you to find me a Bezoar?"

"I don't know, sir," Harry said.

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter? What is the difference, Potter, between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

At this question, Granger, who had her hand up the entire time he had been talking, stood up, hand reaching towards the ceiling.

"I don't know," said Harry quietly. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?"

"Sit down," Snape snapped at Hermione. "For you information, Potter, Asphodel and Wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A Bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for Monkshood and Wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying this down?"

Everyone scrambled getting parchment and quills.

"And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter."

  
Severus continued to watch, and soon saw Neville melt his cauldron, and the contents starting to spread across the floor, causing the students to stand on their stools to escape the liquid. Neville had been covered in the potion, and had large red boils covering his skin. Severus watched himself as he glared and snarled.

  
_"Idiot boy!" he snarled, waving his wand and cleaning the mess. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire? Take him to the hospital wing," Snape spat at Seamus. He then turned, glaring at Harry. "You — Potter — why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor." _

  
Severus was watching Harry exit his classroom along with Granger and Weasley, and he noticed how hurt Harry looked.

  
_"Cheer up," said Ron, "Snape's always taking points off Fred and George." _

  
That statement didn't seem to cheer Harry up at all. Severus couldn't believe the way he had acted. Before he had time to ponder this, however, he was planted inside another memory. It was Harry standing before the Mirror of Erised, looking longingly at his smiling parents. He watched as the boy went over and touched the image of the face of his mother, tears in his eyes. Severus walked over to him, trying to put a hand on his shoulder, but it went right through him. His surroundings began to swirl, and he was now in the Forbidden Forest, with Draco, Harry, and Fang.

They were standing there in horror, and Severus looked past them to see what was so frightening. It was a cloaked figure, kneeling over a unicorn, drinking its blood. Draco screamed, and ran off. The figure looked up at Harry, silver blood dribbling from its lips, and began gliding towards him. Then, out of nowhere, a Centaur came charging at the figure.

The scene faded away, and Severus found himself in a chamber with Harry and Quirrell.

  
_"Let me speak to him...face-to-face...." said a high, cold voice. _

  
Severus knew that voice all too well.

  
_"Master, you are not strong enough!" Quirrell said._

"I have strength enough... for this...."

  
Severus saw the fear in Harry's eyes as Quirrell reached up and started removing his turban. And then, there he was, Voldemort staring at Harry, looking uglier than ever.

  
_"Harry Potter... see what I have become? Mere shadow and vapor....I have form only when I can share another's body...but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds... Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks...you saw faithful Quirrell drinking it for me in the forest...and once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own. Now...why don't you give me that Stone in your pocket?"_

Harry stumbled backward.

"Don't be a fool," snarled the face. "Better save your own life and join me...or you'll meet the same end as your parents.... They died begging for my mercy...."

"LIAR!" Harry shouted.

"How touching... I always value bravery.... Yes, boy, your parents were brave.... I killed your father first, and he put up a courageous fight...but your mother needn't have died...she was trying to protect you.... Now give me the Stone, unless you want her to have died in vain."

"NEVER!" Harry bellowed, trying to escape.

"SIEZE HIM!"

Quirrell grabbed Harry's wrist, but then let go, looking at his blistering fingers.

"Seize him! SEIZE HIM!" shrieked Voldemort. And Quirrell lunged, knocking Harry off his feet, and wrapping both hands around Harry's neck, all the while howling in agony. "Master, I cannot hold him — my hands — my hands!"

"Then kill him, fool, and be done!"

Quirrell rasied his wand to perform a curse, but Harry reached up and grabbed his face.

"AAAARGH!"

Quirrell rolled off of Harry, his face blistering. Harry jumped to his feet and grabbed Quirrell by the arm, holding him tight. Quirrell was screaming and trying to throw Harry off, but Harry was still holding tight.

"KILL HIM! KILL HIM!" Voldemort yelled.

  
Severus watched Harry becoming unfocused, and could see that he looked exhausted. He thought the boy was probably about to pass out. "Harry! Harry!" he yelled, running over to Harry and Quirrell, forgetting that he couldn't be heard or seen. Just before he got there, he saw Harry fall unconscious to the ground, and he was pulled from the memory, and thrown into a new one.

  
Severus found himself sitting in the sitting room of number twelve, Grimmauld Place, facing a Christmas tree, and seated on the floor beside it was Harry and Remus. Severus moved closer to hear what was being said.

  
_"...He should have been here to give it to me, himself, Remus, and he would have if I had listened to all of you. You tried to tell me, but I just wouldn't listen. It's all my fault." _

  
Severus watched as Harry examined a broom, the same broom now standing in the corner of his current bedroom. He saw tears falling down Harry's face and could hear the young man's breath hitching. Sobs racked his small frame as the Werewolf hugged his dead lover's godson. The boy before him was nothing like the one Severus saw at Hogwarts. He heard Lupin as he began to speak.

  
_"...I won't allow you to blame yourself, Harry. So many things could have been done differently; you could have mastered Occlumency, we could have realised you needed to know the truth, and Snape could have realised what you were going to do. No one person is to blame. Sirius was going to die that day, no matter what, I really do believe that, Harry. I miss him so much, and there is this huge void that will never be filled, but he would not want you or me to be so upset. It breaks my heart to see you walking around the school alone and always so depressed. I know you are sad, and are feeling lost, but you need to let Ron and Hermione help you. You know they only want you to be happy and you know I am always here for you, Harry, right?" _

  
Severus watched as Harry slowly nodded his head.

  
_"I know, Remus, it's just...I don't know, everyone is walking around and acting as if I am going to lose it at any moment, I can't take it. I know everyone is just trying to respect my feelings, but they are making me feel more of an outcast than ever. It is like they do not want to even approach me. It's too bad the only person who I wish I could thank for treating me the same as he always did, hates me. You know, Remus, I really did hate Snape for so long, he infuriated me. But now I can honestly say I respect him. I still don't like him, but when everyone else is treating me as if I am a child, I can always count on him to bring some levity to the situation. I feel normal when I am around him because he is not placing me on a different plain and coddling me. Sometimes I think I want to ask him why he hates me so much -- is it really because of my father? Or is it me? I don't even know why I care what he thinks, but I do." _

  
Blinking a few times, Severus shook his head; he had assumed Harry had hated him, why wouldn't he? Hearing Harry's words to Remus, Snape was in shock. He had gotten it very wrong; Harry was nothing like he had imagined. He hadn't seen much of the conversation between Harry and Remus, but he had seen the look of dejection on Harry's young face when he had been talking about Sirius, and again when he had been speaking about respecting his Potions professor but feeling helpless because he could not gain the respect of said person in return.

He wanted to hear more of what the young wizard had to say, but felt himself lifted out of the memory, and when he opened his eyes, he was once again sitting on Harry's bed, the Pensieve beside him.

Not knowing what to do, Severus walked over to the window and looked out at the stars, trying to decide what should be done. Part of him wanted to go back to how things had been when he and Harry had first arrived at the Manor. At least then he knew where he stood with the young wizard. All of his preconceived notions that he had begun the summer with had all but vanished thanks to Darej, Gypsy, Harry, and now Harry's Pensieve. Even without the Pensieve, Severus had known he had assumed far too much, and now the Pensieve had shown him what Harry wanted him to see. He had learnt copious amounts of information, but even after all of that, he didn't know what to do about him and Harry. How could he allow this to happen and how could he allow it not to? This was a no-win situation.

It had been one kiss...one spur of the minute, never even thought about before, kiss. As far as he knew, he and Harry had all but hated each other until a couple weeks ago. Severus could not understand how one kiss could have affected the young man so much, but Harry had seemed almost desperate for Severus to give him a chance at a relationship. Severus was wondering if Harry really wanted him, or if he simply craved affection from another. He was a hormonal teenager, after all.

There was only one way to resolve this, and that was for them to talk. Severus reluctantly turned away from the window to go find Harry. He wasn't sure what to say, but whatever he said was going to be the truth.

He exited Harry's room and couldn't help smiling as he glanced at the floor. Harry was asleep, his head only inches from the door. It was late, and Severus knew Harry had been exhausted. _Well, looks like we won't be talking tonight._ Severus carefully picked up Harry, carried him into his room, and laid him on the bed while pulling back the covers. He pulled off Harry's shoes but decided to stop there. If Harry wanted anything else removed, he would have to do it himself. Severus gently lifted Harry and placed him under the covers. Harry looked so peaceful and happy. Severus wished the young wizard could always look that way. "Goodnight, Harry," Severus said in a low whisper as he brushed the fringe out of the sleeping wizard's eyes, studying the round face. Harry really was handsome; Severus had never really noticed before; he had only been Harry Potter, constant thorn in Severus's side, the one who he had sworn to protect at all costs when the _Boy-Who-Lived_ had come to Hogwarts.

Now, however, Severus was not being forced. He wanted to protect Harry, and wanted to make him happy, but he did not know the first thing about being in a relationship, and thought he was too old to be entering one now. Harry deserved someone young and vibrant, someone whom he could grow old with.

Severus was deep in thought when he felt fingers running through his hair. Slowly lifting his head, his and Harry's eyes met as the younger wizard continued running his fingers through the ebony tresses.

"Did you look into my Pensieve?" Severus nodded. "I'm not that arrogant boy you thought me to be when I walked into your classroom almost six years ago, nowhere near." Severus stood up as if he were leaving. "Please don't leave, Severus." Harry sat up in the bed and patted beside him, wanting Severus to sit beside him. Hesitantly, the older wizard went around to the other side of the bed and sat down.

Severus felt awkward but he owed his current bedmate an explanation, and owed it to himself and Harry to tell the younger wizard how he had felt looking at the memories he had just witnessed. "I apologise, Harry, for my treatment of you, for all of it. Yes, much of it was part of my cover as a spy for the Headmaster, but you deserved to be in on everything, and we should not have kept you in the dark. You have been through far too much, and I am afraid I added immensely to your already heavy burden."

Harry nodded. "I just didn't understand why no one told me what was happening fifth year; if they had, I would've learned Occlumency, Severus. I would have done whatever it took. I know Remus told me it was not my fault, but because of miscommunication between all of us, Sirius died needlessly. His death should not have happened."

The time for restraint and reserve had long since gone. Severus scooted over and wrapped an arm around Harry, who leant into the warmth of the older man's robes. Severus thought it would not take much for the tears to begin falling. He could already see the younger wizard's chin quivering.

"Of all the hateful things I have done and said to you over the years, Harry, perhaps the worst was my unwillingness to reach out to you during your sixth year. I knew you were lost and I knew I could bring you back; I was the only one. Nevertheless, I refused to reach out to you. Now I realise how horribly wrong I was to have done that. Because of my blindness where you were concerned, I never saw the respect you had, or the want to talk to me. I wanted to see the worst in you, and I did.

"Looking in your Pensieve was excruciating; seeing how vile I was to you that first day, seeing you facing Voldemort, seeing you as you saw your parents in the Mirror of Erised, and seeing you and Lupin talking about Sirius and me. I cannot change how I treated you, and I cannot change the memories you will carry around in your mind of that time, but I can say thank you, Harry. Allowing me to see inside your Pensieve is a gift. You wanted me to look in there to see the real you, to show me that you were not the spoilt brat I thought you to be. I did see that, Harry, but I also saw something else. I saw a person I did not like; I saw myself and hated what I saw, hated how I treated everyone, especially you. You did not deserve my wrath yet you had to face it every day, and you had to do so without being able to say anything in return since I was your professor. I took advantage of my position over you and used every bit of it to try to put you in your place."

Severus was staring at the window across the room as he talked, but then he looked down at Harry and smirked. "It is fitting it would be _you_ after all I have put you through. Only you would forget all of the nastiness and accept me for who I am."

Harry had snuggled down further in the heavy black robes, where he began speaking. "I'll never forget, Severus, any of it. Why would I want to? Just as you are telling me I have taught you a lot, you have taught me much more. You have taught me to look with my heart and not with my head. You have shown me with your actions that not all teddy bears are sweet and not all gremlins are mean, and most of all, you have taught me that I do deserve love; growing up with my relatives, I was constantly told I was a freak, and that I did not deserve love. I believed that, probably until this evening when we kissed. I know it sounds sudden, like I just had this epiphany, but it is more than that, Severus; I can't explain it, you and I just feel right together. And Severus, I owe you an apology. I've treated you as badly as you have treated me, maybe worse. I know that you overheard my friends and me at my birthday party, making fun of you. I was ungrateful as always, and I'm ashamed of that."

Severus lifted Harry's chin so he could look into the younger man's eyes. "_You_ never said anything about me. If you would have, I might have been hurt, but as it was, it did not matter because none of those other students mattered to me, only you; it was you who I threw the party for. I only wanted you to have a decent birthday. I coerced Gypsy to tell me what your childhood was like, and what she and Darej said, horrified me. I knew then that I had to do something for you, but I made everyone promise not to ever tell you it was I who had planned everything."

Harry hadn't known that Severus was the one responsible for his birthday party; he had assumed it had been Professor Dumbledore who planned everything. "You did that for me? Thank you. Now can you believe me when I say I want you in my life?" Severus shook his head and turned his head away from Harry, who promptly turned it back towards him with his hand as he sat up and faced Severus, cross-legged. "Will you believe me when I say this is as strange to me as it is to you? I don't know how my feelings went from _a_ to _b_ so quickly, all I know is they did, and you are all I can think about. I guess Remus was right...I never saw it, but he did."

Severus allowed a small laugh to escape. "I thought he had experienced one too many blue moons, but he knew exactly what he was talking about." Severus looked towards the window again, as if looking for a sign, not like he would know what it would mean, but he needed something because he was struggling here. Looking back at Harry, he took a deep breath and took the two smaller hands in his.

"Harry, this is highly inappropriate. You and I could get in serious trouble if it was discovered that we were in a relationship. I don't know how to do this. I have never had reason to be nice before and I am not quite certain I want to begin now. I'll fight anyone to the death for you, but please understand that I am Severus Snape, and I have made many enemies. Having me in your life would not be easy. I am practically a hermit, confined to my dungeons or my manor, and now that Voldemort knows about me being the spy, he will have everyone out looking to get their revenge. Being associated with me could be dangerous; it could get you killed."

**Chapter Seven: Willing To Love, Fight With A Ferret, and Hello Werewolf!**

  
Harry rolled his eyes and looked at Severus, wanting to laugh. "You can't possibly put me in any more danger than I am already in. You were a Death Eater, and yes, you have been discovered to be a spy, but I am the one who almost killed the bastard, so I dare say he wants me more than he wants you. I have held my own against him for six years, so I think anything he throws at us can be dealt with."

"Perhaps so, but what about your adoring fans? What ever will they say if they find out you are involved with me? It might damage your future prospects," Severus said drolly.

Not sure if what he had heard was serious or a joke, Harry frowned and withdrew his hands from Severus's. He waited to speak, wondering if Severus was going to say it had been a joke, but when nothing was said, Harry thought about leaving, but no...he wanted this, and if he left now, he might not get another chance. He knew Severus wasn't going to be easy to be involved with, but he wanted this more than he had ever wanted anything in his life, except maybe to see his parents and Sirius alive.

Voice and chin quivering, Harry turned away and willed himself to keep it together. Severus Snape was giving him a chance to talk. There could be a possibility this could work, but Harry was almost sure that Severus wouldn't want to be involved with anyone who cried at the smallest things. When he felt he could talk, he faced Severus again, seeing concern in the other's eyes.

"I hope that was a joke. I don't care about any of that, Severus. I just want a chance…that's all. I know you could get in trouble, and so could I. I just don't know what to do. I've never felt this way about anyone before, and I don't know the first thing about how to make you happy, but I want to try."

Severus sighed in resignation. He had lost his resolve. He was going to hell. _They say admitting you have a problem is the first step._ He had a problem…Harry Potter. So, he did the only thing his body would allow — he met Harry's lips in a soft, gentle kiss. They needed to talk, but that could wait.

As the kiss deepened, Harry felt Severus pull him closer and hold him tightly, in the same possessive manner he had earlier; Harry loved it.

Once they finally broke apart, both panting slightly, Severus whispered in Harry's ear, "What now?"

Harry shivered slightly, and then smirked. When would he again have the chance to dictate what Severus Snape did? "We cuddle."

Severus pulled back and glared. "Harry, I am not the cuddling type."

"Well, we'll just have to change that, won't we?" Harry said, pushing Severus down on the bed and snuggling up to him, laying his head on the man's chest.

Severus wrapped his arms hesitantly around the younger wizard. "How's this?" Harry looked up, eyes burning brightly, and Severus couldn't help but smile.

"Perfect," the content wizard murmured, kissing Severus on the cheek sweetly and then laying his head back down, sighing contentedly. The man beside him may not be the cuddling type, but damn, he sure could cuddle. Those were Harry's last thoughts as he closed his eyes and drifted off.

Severus felt Harry's even breathing against his chest. No, he wasn't the cuddling type, but with Harry... well, he could get accustomed to it. He didn't know what the future had in store for them, and maybe he didn't want to, but it had to be better than the past. At least now, neither one of them was alone. Those were Severus's last thoughts as he closed his eyes and drifted off.

~*~

Draco felt guilty about the things he had said to his godfather; even as he and Severus had been on better terms at the time he Disapparated, Draco disliked it when his godfather was upset with him. As such, he felt the need to speak to him, the only one who ever acted as if he gave a damn about him.

It hadn't been an easy night for Draco; tossing and turning, his thoughts consumed with anger directed at one Harry Potter, Draco had tried to think of a way to get through to Severus. Regardless of what he said or did, however, he knew it wouldn't matter because the bloody _Chosen One_ was in danger, and of course that meant the entire wizarding world should stop in it's tracks and pray to Merlin that their dear little one was safe. Apparently, Severus had been sucked into that way of thinking as well.

At breakfast, his father had asked what was bothering him, and Draco had made up some story about Pansy. Of course that had been an untruth. His bad mood, as his father referred to it, was because Draco had finally admitted to himself that he was jealous of Potter. He had always wanted to be able to live with his godfather, but his _father_ wouldn't let him, wouldn't even allow him to spend more than a weekend with him. Adding insult to injury, here Potter was, spending the entire summer in the place the young Malfoy longed to live. Potter had always been the center of attention with the entire wizarding world, but never with his godfather. Severus was the one person who had made Draco the center of attention, the one person who had made him feel wanted, and now Potter had taken that. It hurt; Draco wasn't ashamed to admit that. He wanted the attention, and he wanted to regain his former position in his godfather's life. This was why he had to face Severus; Draco really was sorry for what he said, but he wanted to secure his place. There was no way Potter was going to steal Severus from him. No matter what had happened, Draco knew Severus still loved him. He needed to see Severus, whether Potter was there or not.

It was just after eight-thirty when Draco Apparated to Snape Manor and walked up the stone path, hoping his signature was still recognised. Fortunately, for him, it was, and he entered the house. The sitting room was deserted, as was the kitchen and the other rooms downstairs. Walking up the stairs, he found his godfather's workroom closed and locked. "Severus?" Draco called, but there was no answer. He continued his search, looking in every room. Severus wasn't in his bedroom, or the sitting room, nor was he in his study. He came to the last door, and had a feeling this was where Potter was staying. Well, perhaps Severus had to go out, and Potter would know where he was, or when he would be returning. He opened the door; there was no way he was going to grace _Potter_ with a knock. He froze at what he saw.

~*~

_A few minutes earlier…_

Harry's eyes fluttered open slowly, and he smiled. He and Severus were facing each other, noses nearly touching, arms and legs entangled. He studied the sleeping figure beside him, watching the rise and fall of the robe-clad chest. It was almost easy to think this was a dream; nothing this good could possibly be happening to Harry Potter. Yet he need only look to his right and see the proof that good things did happen to him, at least one good thing. It was still early in this…whatever it was that was going on between them, and Harry knew that last night might have been the only moment they would share together, but he wanted to believe he and Severus would work. His musings were interrupted when Severus's eyes opened and connected with his own. No words were spoken, and it was wonderful. Harry never wanted to wake up any other way than this, or fall asleep any other way than he had last night. He didn't even know if he could sleep any other way now. He had never slept better; being held tightly by those strong arms made him feel safe, secure, and loved, and waking up like he had, well it was near perfect in his estimation.

Severus smiled. He and Harry were facing each other, noses nearly touching, arms and legs entangled. He locked eyes with Harry and knew he never wanted to wake up any other way. He hadn't had a decent night's rest since he was a baby, he was sure. Last night, holding Harry close, he had, and he knew he was lost. After one night spent with Harry in his arms, he was addicted. There couldn't be a better start to a day than waking up to those mesmerizing green eyes.

Severus rose up slightly, still looking at Harry. "Good morning."

"Excellent morning," Harry corrected, pulling Severus down into a searing kiss. Severus slid his hand down to rest gently on Harry's hip causing him to moan lightly. Neither heard the door open, but both definitely heard the yelling that soon followed.

"MERLIN, SEVERUS! YOU'RE **_FUCKING_ HARRY POTTER?**"

Harry and Severus froze, then quickly separated and looked towards the door where a very angry looking Draco stood, open-mouthed and glaring. Harry could _feel_ the anger flowing through Severus's body; if he were Draco, he would run.

"Hold your tongue, Draco!" Severus growled, in his most dangerous voice.

"Perhaps I should let Potter hold it for me; he seemed to be doing a good job with yours," Draco spat.

Severus was now gripping Harry's hip so tightly, Harry was sure he would have a bruise. "Severus, my hip," he whispered, wincing slightly.

Severus glanced down at his hand, and yes, he was gripping said hip tightly, his knuckles turning white; he knew it had to be hurting Harry. He removed his hand and stood up, gliding over to stand in front of Draco. "Show some respect!"

"Respect?" Draco snorted. "I'm supposed to respect you and your whore? How much is he paying you, Potter?"

Severus grabbed Draco by the front of his robes and held him against the wall. "Don't you **_ever_ speak to Harry like that again**," he said, enunciating every word.

Harry had never seen Severus so angry, but Malfoy didn't appear alarmed by it, or if he was, he wasn't showing it.

"Severus, he is _my_ age! You are old enough--"

"I am well aware of Harry's age, and it is none of your concern. It would, however, be in your best interest to not tell _anyone_ about what you saw, do you understand?" Draco just stood there, still glaring. Severus shook him roughly. "Answer me!"

"Yes, _sir_," Draco said, venomously, "but I don't approve."

"And I don't care."

"What about school, Severus? This...this..._thing_ is against school rules."

"First off, it is not a _thing_; and second, it is none of your business how we handle it, or when, or what transpires, or where."

Draco broke free of his godfather's grip and stepped aside. "You're right; I have no control over your life, Severus, but I do have some control over mine, and if you allow this _thing_ to continue, I will use that control to remove myself from your life. It is your choice, Severus, me, who has been your godson for seventeen years, or him, who has been your whore for what? A night? Or perhaps longer?"

A seething Severus raised his hand with the intention of slapping his smug godson across the face, but he was stopped before he could, by Harry, who had hurriedly made his way to the older man before he could do anything he would surely regret.

Feeling his movement impeded, Severus turned to face Harry with a questioning look on his face, but Harry was not looking at him, his furious gaze was fixed on Draco.

Harry was so mad he was near tears; he knew how much Draco meant to Severus, and he knew how much Severus meant to Draco. This could not possibly be happening. Because of him, these two were more than likely about to sever all ties, and he could not allow that to happen, but he didn't know what to do. He and Draco continued glaring at one another. Harry could sense that Severus was watching him intently, waiting to see what he would do.

"Why didn't you let him hit me, Potter; why should he be any different than the _rest of my family_?"

That is exactly why Harry couldn't allow Severus to strike Draco. "Malfoy, not even you deserve a slap across the face," whispered Harry. He was clueless as to what he should do. He wanted Malfoy to leave, but he reluctantly decided he should give the two some time alone. He looked sadly at Severus, and then left the room, closing the door quietly behind him. Before he made it to the end of the passage, he heard Severus's voice, although he couldn't hear exactly what was being said.

Once Harry was out of the room, Severus immediately got in his godson's face. "Bugger, Draco. Who in the hell do you think you are? You know damned well I am not going to choose between the two of you. Hell, Draco, what do you think will happen to you if your father finds out that you and I have had a row? He would jump at the opportunity to use that to his advantage. I know you do not wish to join the Dark Lord. If it were not for the fact that you need me, I would kick your arse out of here. How dare you speak to anyone in such a manner. I don't care what your feelings are regarding Harry, or Harry and me being together. You will not speak of him that way in front of me."

"Oh Merlin, Severus...what is this? This cannot be happening. My godfather is not sleeping with the fucking Boy-Who-Lived...tell me I am right, Severus...please."

"I am not discussing this with you, Draco. I love you, and I don't want to lose you, but you cannot ask me to give up Harry for you, and I will not give you up for Harry. I am not physically or emotionally able to make that choice. You know exactly how I feel about you; I would move heaven and earth to make you happy, but for the first time in my life, I think _I _have found happiness, and that is all you need to know. Now, if that does not matter to you and you want to push this any further, you can leave right now. You are always welcome here, but you will respect Harry, Draco, and I am serious about that."

"You must be daft--"

"Enough, Draco. My door is always going to be open for you; I do love you, I know I don't say it enough, but I do. I am not expecting that you will get along with Harry, or him, you. All I ask is for you to respect my choices. You know me better than anyone else, and you know what kind of a life I have led. Can you honestly say you would deny me the chance at happiness?"

"No, Severus. I want more than anything for you to find happiness, just not with him."

Severus was unsure of what he should do. He knew he should just tell Draco to leave if he could not accept what was happening, but the godfather in him could not kick Draco out, no matter how infuriating he was currently being. "I know how deep the hatred runs between the two of you, but I would think you would be happy for me. Apparently, I have misjudged you. As I said earlier, you will not speak of this, to anyone, Draco. You might not care about what happens to Harry, but you must care about me. You know what will happen if this information gets out, and I would hate for you to have to live with my death on your conscience."

"Don't worry about that, Severus, who in the hell would believe me? I am staying as far away from this as possible. Do you know what your Slytherins would do if they found out? I think hatred is too light a word regarding my feelings towards Potter, but I hate to think of what would happen to you at the hands of Crabbe, Goyle, and countless others. You would be torn to shreds, Severus."

"Well, it is comforting to know you care, Draco," Severus said, a fake smile gracing his usual stern features.

"Yes, Severus, I do care. That is why it upsets me to see you with _him_. He's not even a pureblood, for Merlin's sake. How the mighty have fallen, Severus."

Severus did not trust himself to speak. He merely pointed to the door.

"Fine, you know, Severus? I grew up wanting to be just like you. You always paid attention to me, and when no one else was there for me, you were, no matter what. I admired you for that because I knew I was just a worthless little kid whose name was on a list somewhere signifying that his life had all but been signed away. Maybe my parents were right all these years and you are the one who has been wrong. Perhaps I have made my decision too soon. They were correct about one thing -- you certainly have no backbone. Obviously, Potter is holding something over you."

"Get out of my sight, and for all I care, you can just start walking and never return. I am so tired of hearing your little whiny voice. You are practically a grown man, Draco, and can now choose for yourself what you want to do with your life. Do you think it has been a fucking tea party for me these last twenty years, playing both sides, constantly risking my life, subjecting myself to not one but two masters? You have NO idea of what my life has been like. So, now what? You are upset with me, so you want to be the hero and show me how wrong I was? Grow up, Draco; you are much smarter than that. If you are going to allow this hatred to eat you up to the point that you feel the need to sell yourself to the Dark Lord, by all means, please go for it. I'll not get in your way. If you think you are so big and strong and can handle it, then be my guest."

Severus watched the young man whom he had such high hopes for, storm out of the room. He didn't know what to do. Draco could not dictate his life for him, but Severus had all but just sent his godson to the Dark Lord. _Oh Merlin, Severus, what have you gotten your--_ Severus's thoughts were interrupted by shouts coming from downstairs. _Damn you, Draco. _

Severus ran downstairs and witnessed Harry and Draco going after one another with their bare hands as they both rolled around on the floor kicking and pulling. He was aghast, but thanked Merlin neither seemed to have thought to use their wands. He thought about intervening, but thought better of it. Harry needed to get his frustrations out and this was a good opportunity for him to do such. Draco also had a lot of pent up emotion that needed to be set free. Severus did not relish watching his godson and — potential lover? — fighting, but he knew neither would do much damage to the other as both hadn't the first clue how to really get down and dirty without a wand. Severus sat down and watched the two; he would give them five minutes.

Almost as soon as he had sat back to enjoy the little show before him, Draco shoved Harry with all his force, pushing him straight towards the fire, which was currently ablaze. Severus had no time to get his wand; all he could do was throw himself at Harry and tackle him to the ground before the young man reached the flames.

Standing up, Severus helped Harry to his feet then glared at his godson. "Enough. I'll ask you to leave now, Draco. If you learn how to be civil, you may return, otherwise, do not return. You are old enough to make your own decisions; I am finished molly-coddling you."

"Very well, Severus. I am finished with you." Without another word, Draco was gone.

Severus stared at the door as if waiting for his godson to return, which is exactly what he was hoping for, but he knew there would be no happy ending for him and Draco, at least not this day.

"Severus, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault. I--"

Severus cut him off. "It is not your fault, Harry, I assure you. Now, let's go have breakfast."

"But, Severus, Draco--"

"I do not wish to speak about it," Severus snapped, walking off towards the kitchen.

Harry stared after him, shocked. What happened? Severus had been so open with him earlier, and now he was back to his closed-off self. How could one person go so far from one extreme to the other so quickly? Harry walked into the kitchen and found Severus sitting at the table, head in his hands. When the head lifted and turned towards him, Harry saw stress and weariness in the face before him.

"Harry, I'm sorry I snapped at you, but it is important you understand I'm not going to change in one day, if ever. I'm not an open person, and feelings are not my topic of choice. I placed these walls around myself years ago, and they are not going to come down easily. Apart from Albus, you are the only person who has ever attempted to bring them down."

Harry smiled weakly and walked over to sit in Severus's lap, placing a couple of strands of hair behind the older man's ear. "I understand, Severus. Do you think I don't have my own walls?" Harry leant in for a kiss. He placed his arms around Severus's neck as the kiss deepened, and he shivered as Severus's hands slid down his sides to rest on his hips. He shifted slightly, trying to get in a more comfortable position, and heard a moan from the older man. Harry smiled as their exploration of one another's mouths continued. Severus pulled away to trail kisses down Harry's jaw line and then his neck, which was extremely ticklish. Harry giggled and scrunched his shoulder up, causing Severus to briefly laugh. Just then, a knock could be heard coming from the foyer. Harry looked quizzically at Severus. "I thought only people with their magical signatures woven into your wards could Apparate here?"

"That's correct," Severus said, standing up after Harry removed himself from his lap. They both exited the kitchen and went to the front door. Severus opened it to find Remus Lupin standing there, a daft smile on his face.

"Remus!" Harry said excitedly, giving the wizard a hug, "I didn't think I would see you again until school began. What are you doing back here?"

"Does there have to be a reason?" Remus said with a light chuckle.

Harry pulled back to look at Remus. "No, but how did you Apparate here? Sev...Professor Snape's wards…your signature isn't there, is it? He removed the wards he set for my birthday party."

Harry hoped Remus hadn't noticed his slip; he and Severus hadn't talked about whom would be informed of their relationship yet, and he wanted to make sure it was okay before he blabbed about it to Remus. Knowing Remus, he probably had noticed, and was already coming to conclusions.

"Professor Dumbledore had Severus add my signature so I could come visit you whenever I wanted." Harry nodded in understanding.

"Well, let's not continue this in the foyer. Shall we?" Severus asked, motioning to the sitting room. "I'll go get some drinks."

"I'll get us something to eat," Harry said, following Severus into the kitchen, while Remus made himself comfortable in a chair across from the sofa. They could have asked Gypsy or Darej to get them drinks and food, but Harry knew Severus needed an excuse to speak to him in private. It was amazing how they could read each other so easily now. They sat down at the table, both with the same thing on their minds.

"Harry--"

"Severus--"

They started at the same time and then smiled at each other.

"You first," Harry said.

"Well, I am guessing you have thought of the same thing I have," Severus stated.

Harry nodded. "We haven't discussed who will or will not be informed of our... relationship."

"Yes, and one person already knows. Harry, you know we must be careful with this. If the wrong person gets hold of this information..." Severus trailed off and Harry nodded.

"I know, Severus, it won't be pretty, but, Remus is going to be in and out of here all the time. I think he should know. Besides, he is the one who practically got us together," Harry said, a small smile forming, "and I can't keep something this big from Ron and Hermione."

"Mister Weasley and Miss Granger? Are you daft?"

"I do recall an article stating that fact," Harry said good-naturedly.

Severus smirked. "Ronald Weasley hates me, and will definitely be opposed to the idea, and Hermione Granger will not approve of rules being broken, even if it is by you."

"Severus, even if they don't approve, they are still my friends, and they would never say anything that would hurt me or get us into trouble; I know they want me to be happy, just as I want them to be."

"Yes, and I thought the same regarding Draco; you see how that turned out."

Harry sighed. "I know, but maybe he'll come around. At least he knows. They are my family, Severus, and I would really like to tell them, not right away or anything, but I would like to eventually. But, if you don't want me to, then I won't."

Severus held Harry's gaze for a long moment. "Alright, we will tell them and Remus, but no one else."

"What about the Headmaster?"

"I'm sure that old man already knows; he seems to always know everything."

Harry laughed and stood, Severus doing the same. "Okay, let's go tell Remus." Severus sighed, resigning himself to his fate.

Remus smiled as he waited for the two to return from the kitchen. Contrary to popular belief, his senses were not heightened at all times, only when he was in his Werewolf form. Therefore, he could not detect any changes in that aspect, but he had always prided himself on being observant, and he had heard the slip when Harry had begun to say Severus's given name. Another attention getting fact was that Severus had not snapped at either Harry or himself, something that he always did. Remus wasn't sure what to make of this new information, but he knew the two were at the least, cordial to one another, something that had only weeks earlier seemed highly improbable.

When the two returned from the kitchen carrying biscuits and tea, Remus noticed both looked somewhat tense, and he raised his eyebrows as the two sat down across from him on the sofa. It was evident that both Harry and Severus had something they wanted to say, but neither was saying anything. Remus inwardly chuckled and wondered if he should let the two wallow in their uneasiness, or not. If it was just Severus, it would have been an easy decision, but Harry was involved, and that made up his mind for him.

Clearing his throat and smiling widely, Remus could not help a smirk from escaping. "Well, Severus, I guess you did something about that moronic attitude of yours, after all." Remus chuckled as Severus's eyes grew, and Harry looked at Remus, then Severus with a perplexed look on his face.

Severus looked to Harry and mouthed that Remus knew about them already, and shook his head as if exasperated. Harry's eyes were now the ones to go wide, and he opened his mouth to speak to Remus but no words came out. When he finally did speak, it was nothing coherent; Harry was speaking in fragmented sentences.

Remus chuckled some more as Harry looked in between Severus and him. "Harry, it wasn't hard to guess that the two of you had resolved your differences. At your party, the two of you were at each other's throats, and now...well, the change is quite dramatic." Harry smiled as he looked at Severus, and received a smile from the older man, which was witnessed by Remus. "I knew I was right about you two, and it is good to know both of you realised it as well."

"But...how? Can you sense it?" Harry asked, thinking he was going to have to work on hiding his feelings better from now on.

Remus shook his head as he stood. "No, Harry. My senses are only heightened when I transform. As I said, there are enough drastic changes between the two of you that it was easy to ascertain that you had resolved your differences, and I am guessing this change is more than a friendship, am I correct?"

Harry turned to Severus, who was already looking at him, and raised his eyebrows, asking for help. After receiving an almost imperceptible nod, Harry took a breath before speaking. "I guess we can't keep anything from you. Yeah...we're seeing what happens I guess, but I would hardly call us involved or anything like that...and please don't say anything."

Severus looked at Harry with a puzzled look, one that Remus knew meant the words Harry said had hurt the other man. Harry saw the change in Remus's features and glanced at Severus, who looked upset.

Harry didn't know what he had said, but then it hit him. He said in a quiet voice so only the man beside him could hear, "I thought you didn't want anyone to know about us except the few people we have already agreed to tell. I just wanted to make sure Remus didn't tell anyone else." Harry noticed the immediate change in Severus, and it made him want to cry; the man sitting beside him was insecure and probably would remain that way forever. Harry vowed at that moment to do everything he could to build up the man's self-esteem. He himself did not possess much, but he had more than Severus did.

Taking Severus's hand and covering it with his, Harry looked up and smiled at Remus. "Yes, Remus, we are more than friends."

Remus smiled and nodded. "I am happy for the two of you. I know I need not say this, but Severus, Harry is all I have, and if you hurt him, I will hurt you in return, and that is a promise."

Severus nodded and placed his free hand over Harry's. "I've already hurt him more than I care to think about, Remus. After my deplorable treatment of him, I cannot fathom why he sees me fit to be worthy of being in a relationship with him, but for some reason he does, and for that, I am truly humbled. As I said, he has been hurt far too many times already by me, but you have my solemn oath that I will never hurt him again if I can at all help it."

Remus nodded. "I believe you, Severus. I would have never brought up Harry and you being together a few weeks ago if I did not believe you were meant to be together. It is rare that two people who are so similar can meet, get to know, become involved with, then fall in love with each other, and I somehow have known for quite a while that you were destined to get together; don't ask how, I just knew. I can tell by looking at you that you both are truly happy."

Severus was a bit affronted that the Werewolf thought he and Harry were in love. Wasn't that being presumptuous? Severus noticed Remus glancing at his and Harry's hands intertwined, and quickly let go, receiving a look from Harry questioning his antics.

"Yes, well...I will move heaven and earth for Harry and I do care for him very much," Severus said as he grasped the small hand he had just let go of and began caressing it, "but you will not see me being the affectionate type, that is not something I know how, or want to do. I am aware how open you and Sirius were, and I respect that the two of you felt entirely comfortable with being affectionate in public, but do not expect me to be that way with Harry. I know you probably want him to be with someone who is more worthy of his love, someone who can give him more than I, but who I am is what Harry sees and I can be no more or less than that."

Before Remus could respond, Darej entered the room. "Master Snape, you are needed in the garden, please." Severus stood up and told the other two he would be back, then left.

Remus stood and went to sit by Harry. "As much as I thought the two of you were meant to be together, I never thought it would happen; Severus is not at all the trusting type, and allowing anyone into his life is something I never thought he would do."

"Yeah, well...he almost didn't let me in. It wasn't easy, and I still don't know how far he will allow me into his life. He is not at all whom I envisioned myself with; hell...up until a few weeks ago, I loathed the man, and up until a few days ago, I thought he hated me, as well. Until last night, I had never thought of him as anything other than someone who made my life miserable, but...well, that all changed. This sounds bloody daft, Remus, but I just know it is right. I know that I have a tendency to jump headfirst into things before thinking of the consequences, and this time may be no different, but whatever the results of us being together may be, they will be worth it. It is like we were destined to be together; I never believed in any of that stuff before, but now I do...there couldn't be anyone else who could give me what Severus can, already has, for that matter."

Remus and Harry continued talking until Severus returned, looking sullen, his face white. Harry also noticed that he was clutching his left arm. "What's wrong, Severus?" The older man pulled up his robe sleeve to reveal the Dark Mark, which had been activated. Harry quickly stood up and approached Severus. "But why doesn't my scar hurt?"

"The Dark Lord must not want you in on this gathering; that leads me to believe it is something serious. He does, however want me to know about whatever he is doing."

Harry's eyes grew wide. "Severus...it's Draco."

"You don't know that, Harry."

"Yes, I do. Severus, I can usually see anything that involves Voldemort; I have seen visions where hardly anything happens. He has a reason he does not want me seeing this gathering. Voldemort knows you and I are in hiding together, and he knows through Draco, he can possibly get to us. After the confrontation the two of you had a few hours ago, I daresay Draco went straight to the bastard. Merlin, what have we done, Severus?"

"We?" Severus shook his head vociferously and laughed nervously. "We did not do anything, Harry. I sent my godson to the Dark Lord. I have sealed his fate. I should have never allowed him to walk back to that slimy bastard. There is only one thing to be done now, I must go find him and bring him back, immediately."

"NO, Severus."

"Draco is my godson, and I love him, no matter how mad he makes me. If anything happens to him, I will never forgive myself. I have no choice but to go get him."

"And if anything happens to you, then where does that leave me? Severus, don't leave me, please. If Voldemort gets hold of you--"

"Harry, I am not planning on going to the Death Eater meeting; I do not have a death wish, but I am going to get Draco and bring him back here. If I have learned anything over the years from being around the slimy bastard, I know that Draco will not be immediately accepted; he'll have to prove himself, probably more so now that I am known to have been a spy. The Dark Lord does not trust easily, and I am afraid the price of admission will be a hefty one for Draco. I have time on my side, and that is good; please don't worry."

"But I can't help it, Severus, why must it be you to go find him?"

Severus took Harry's hands in his as a somber Remus watched the scene before him in awe.

"I have to go, Harry...I just have to. As his godfather, I swore an oath to protect Draco at all costs." Severus leant down and kissed the younger wizard, who tightly embraced him. "I have to go now," Severus said as he forced himself to break the kiss. He caught a tear with his thumb that was threatening to fall down Harry's face, and looked at Remus. "Would you please stay with him until I return?" Remus nodded. "Thank you." Turning back to tears, Severus caressed the younger wizard's face with his hands. "Please don't do this, Harry; it will all work out." Harry nodded, but the tears continued to fall. Severus gave him another kiss, and then left the Manor to Disapparate.

Harry turned to Remus and fell into the other man's open arms. After a few minutes, he managed to get himself together somewhat before pulling away, but he couldn't help but thinking about Sirius and how similar this situation was to the one that had ultimately killed _his_ godfather. "_As his godfather, I swore an oath to protect him at all costs_...it is Sirius protecting me all over again, Remus. Because of me, Sirius died, and now Severus will die protecting his godson…all because of me."

**Chapter Eight: Saving a Potions Master Who is Saving A Ferret!**

  
Remus grabbed Harry firmly by the shoulders. "Sirius's death was not your fault, Harry. You have to stop blaming yourself when anything bad happens. One person alone cannot control everything that goes on in this demented world, and you alone cannot save everyone. You **cannot** let every death hang over your head. This is life and its only objective is to lead us to death; it is inevitable. Whether sooner, or later, with help, or without, it **will** happen. You can only save so many, and sometimes, you can only save yourself. I saw the way Severus looked at you; he loves you, and it will take more than Voldemort to keep him from coming back to you."

"Will it, Remus? Didn't my parents love me? It didn't take more than Voldemort to kill them, did it? I was too young to save them, I can't save myself, but maybe I can save Severus." Harry turned on his heel and began walking swiftly towards the front door, but Remus grabbed his wrist.

"Where do you think you are going? How do you expect to find Severus? Merlin only knows where he could be."

Harry slowly turned around and faced Remus, an impassive look on his face. "Malfoy Manor."

"How do you know? Can you be sure? You don't even know how to get there, Harry. I am not going to let you just walk out that door, going on a wild Thestral chase to look for a man who is perfectly capable of taking care of himself. You could be injured, or worse."

"Yes, and so could Severus; I'm going, please let go of me."

"I can't let you run off to your death, Harry, I love you too much for that. Severus will be fine; he said he would come back, and he will."

"**He won't, Remus, don't you understand**?" Harry screamed, losing his temper. He had to get to Severus before it was too late. "You have to trust me on this! My vision -- I know, I saw what is going to happen! You have to let me go, Remus! _Please_." Harry begged, the last part said in a desperate whisper.

Harry could have already broken away and run off, but Remus knew he wouldn't leave unless he was given permission. Even when he was desperate to save Severus, Harry was waiting for someone to say it was okay. It spoke volumes about his childhood, and his not so childhood. Remus felt helpless; he had no choice. He would have done anything to save Sirius…he would have died if it meant Sirius could have lived. So how could he ask Harry to stay here and not go after Severus? He wouldn't. "Go. I'll notify Albus and the rest of the Order about what's going on. They will probably arrive at Malfoy Manor shortly, and I'll be with them. Be careful, Harry."

Harry hugged Remus quickly, whispered a thank you, and ran once more for the door. He opened it, and was about to leave when Remus's voice filled his ears once again.

"You aren't the only one who has lost nearly everyone who means the world to them; don't add to my list."

Harry nodded and exited the Manor, praying to all the Gods not to let him inflict more pain on the wizard who he loved so dearly. He knew Remus had lost loved ones, just as he had, but he didn't want to lose Severus, and didn't want Severus to lose Draco. Therefore, he would do all he could to save them.

Harry swiftly made his way to the Apparition point. He had never Apparated alone before, only when someone had been with him. He hadn't been able to take his test, as he had been in hiding with Severus, but there was no choice in this situation -- he needed to get to Severus; he only hoped he wouldn't end up in Egypt, or splinched. Closing his eyes tightly, he willed himself with all his strength to appear at Malfoy Manor.

He felt an odd sensation, as if he was leaving his body behind at the speed of light, and heard a loud 'crack!' As soon as it had started, it stopped. Slowly, he opened his eyes. He was standing in front of a large stone manor, but not the one he had left. He had made it, or he thought he had. Absentmindedly, he ran his hands over his body, checking for any missing parts. Luckily, they were all there. He started towards the manor at a run.

Reaching the front door he wrenched it open and almost immediately heard voices coming from above him somewhere, so he went in search of the stairs. Looking aroud him as he made his way through the massive Foyer, catching glimpses of the rooms off to either side, Harry marveled at the vastness of it all. It was easily twice the size of Snape Manor. He wondered briefly where Lucius and Narcissa were, and then remembered Voldemort had called, so they had probably run off to throw themselves at his feet, a sickening thought. To proclaim to be so high and mighty, it didn't make sense for them to bow down before, and be controlled, by anyone, but the temptation of power was irresistible to them, Harry supposed, even as Voldemort's promises of power to his followers were as empty as Barty Crouch Jr.'s mother's grave.

As Harry walked down a long passage and approached what was probably the back way to the upper floors, the voices became louder, and to his relief, he recognised the voices as those of Severus and Draco, but he noted they were arguing.

Ascending the stairs, he continued following their voices, and stopped when he reached the room they were coming from. Just as Harry opened the door and saw Draco and Severus standing in the center of the room, another door opened opposite him and Voldemort entered, red eyes blazing, a sadistic sneer on his face, his wand raised.

"Severus, Draco! Get down!" Harry shouted. At the same time, Voldemort cast an unheard curse. Blinding white light filled the room, and Severus and Draco dove out of the way as fast as they could, both landing hard on the floor. Harry fell to the floor as well, but the curse hit him and he felt as though fire was spreading through his body. Just before losing consciousness, he heard voices in the room and recognised one of them as the Headmaster's. Severus would be safe now; Harry gave in to the darkness.

~*~

Harry opened his eyes slowly and immediately closed them again, shielding them from the barrage of light flooding the room. Someone must have seen his reaction because the light was gone in an instant, replaced by almost complete darkness. He couldn't hear anyone but knew someone had to be near. Opening his eyes again and turning his head, he could barely discern the outline of someone standing over him, beside his bed.

"Severus?" Harry's throat felt as though he had swallowed cotton. Cool hands helped prop him up into a sitting position, then slipped on his glasses before placing a glass into his hands.

"You need to drink this, Harry." After doing as he was told, the still groggy wizard tried clearing his throat as he looked more intently at the figure before him, who he now knew to be Remus.

"Where is Severus? Why isn't he here? And where am I?"

Remus sat on the edge of the bed and looked into the younger wizard's eyes. "Harry, you are at Snape Manor."

"Where is Severus?"

"He's with Draco. Severus is fine, but Draco received parts of the curse Voldemort cast."

"How long have I been out?"

"Three days."

Just as Harry was about to speak again, the door opened and Severus walked in. Remus smiled at Harry before exiting the room. Sitting on the side of the bed by Harry, Severus ran his hands over Harry's face with a stunned look. Neither said anything, only looked at each other for what must have been minutes.

Severus wanted to say so much; he wanted to tell Harry how much he had missed him, how scared he had been, but all he could do was look into the glistening eyes of the young wizard who he thought he had lost. His thoughts were interrupted by Harry, who was currently asking him a question.

"...but I saw Malfoy; he was right beside you. How could he have gotten hit?"

"I don't know, we both dove to the floor at the exact same moment."

"What did that bastard throw at us, Severus?"

"We don't know."

"Did he get away?"

"Unfortunately, yes. He must have Disapparated as soon as he threw the curse at you." Motioning the younger wizard to lean forward, Severus moved to sit with his back against the headboard, then pulled Harry into his lap and rested his chin on the dark head resting against his chest. "I was so scared; I thought I had lost you." Severus tightened his hold on the precious bundle he now held in his arms. When he had seen Harry falling to the floor, Severus had thought he was dead, and now holding Harry, Severus knew he would never let go again.

"But you didn't, Severus; I'm here."

Severus leant down and whispered in the younger wizard's ear. "I love you, Harry."

The shocked wizard turned his head so he was facing the whispering man, and leant in, pecking Severus on the corner of his mouth before pulling back with a small grin. "Do you mean it, Severus?"

"I do, Harry...I really do. I have had a lot of time to think while you were lying here unconscious, and the one thing I kept returning to was the way you helped me to understand you better. Pensieves are considered sacred among wizards; we value them above most anything. You allowing me to share in your memories was a gift, as I told you then, but it is so much more, and I do not think there is any way to convey just how much that meant to me. I don't think I'll ever understand what you see in me, but I have come to realise that is not necessary; you see something in me, and I guess that is all I need to know. What I do know is I can't imagine living without you in my life now. I don't know how we will work, but I do want it to work."

Harry could see the uncertainty. This was never going to be easy…him and Severus. "We'll make it work."

~*~

As Draco was trying to sit up, he felt a sharp pain ripple through his spine; he winced but continued to situate himself to where he was sitting up in bed. Looking around him, he noticed he was in his bedroom at Snape Manor. He furrowed his brows, wondering why he was here. He remembered having a shouting match with both Severus and Potter, and being told to leave. _So, why am I here_? Draco heard the door opening, and saw the Headmaster.

"Ah, Mister Malfoy, I see you're awake, I should go get your godfather; he asked to be notified once you awoke."

"Don't bother, Headmaster. He is with Potter, no doubt. I am only his godson; what could he possibly want with me when he could be with his oh so sweet...Potter."

Albus looked at Draco as if asking what he had meant, but then turned around to leave the room, his eyes twinkling merrily.

Entering the other bedroom next to Draco's, Albus couldn't help but gasp as he noticed both Harry and Severus were asleep, in each other's arms. "Ah...my dear children…I was correct."

Albus turned to leave, but was stopped by Severus's voice.

"What were you correct about?"

Albus smiled and turned around. "Not now, Severus...not now. I only entered to inform you your godson is awake."

Severus carefully extricated himself from Harry, and both he and Albus exited the room.

"How is Harry, Severus?"

"I think he'll be fine, Headmaster. How is Draco?"

"He should be fine. I think the two of you are going to have to work through a few things, however; he seemed quite resentful about your and Harry's relationship."

"Relationship? Wh--"

Albus stopped and turned to face Severus. "Come now, child...I have eyes and just saw the two of you. I may be old, but I am not senile...yet. Now...just hear me out. No, the board of Governors would not under any circumstance allow this between the two of you, however, I will. We will work everything out before school begins."

Severus looked at the older wizard and did not know what to say. "But, why?"

"Well...why not, Severus?" Albus's eyes were twinkling merrily as he smiled his knowing smile at the clearly befuddled wizard beside him.

~*~

Later in the evening, Draco, Harry, Albus, and Severus all sat around the dining room table eating their supper in silence. The two younger wizards had yet to speak to one another and Severus was becoming agitated. Draco had been giving Harry evil looks all afternoon, and Harry had not once retaliated. He was ignoring the taunts.

"Come, Draco, you and I need to take a walk."

Draco threw down his napkin and roughly pushed back his chair while glaring at his godfather. "Excuse me, Headmaster, it seems my godfather wishes to speak to me." Receiving a nod from the older man, Draco haughtily turned and left with Severus, not sparing Harry a look.

Once outdoors, Severus turned to his godson. "Look, Draco, Harry saved our lives; you should be thanking him instead of sneering at him every chance you get."

"Do you love him?"

"That is none of your business, but yes, I do. Let me ask you a question. Do you love Miss Granger, Draco?"

"Wha-- how?" Draco had been certain no one knew about him and Hermione, but obviously he had been wrong, and there was no way he could lie to his godfather; he never had been able to in the past and he did not think now was the time to begin. "Yes, I do."

"If you want acceptance from Miss Granger's friends, which of course, includes Harry, don't you think it is safe to say Harry is going to withhold it, seeing as how you have not even tried to accept that the two of us are together? You cannot ask for his acceptance of you if you are not willing to accept us." Severus could tell by the expression on his godson's face that Draco had not thought about this before.

"I don't care."

"What don't you care about?"

"I don't care if Potter accepts my and Hermione's relationship."

Severus snorted. "And do you think Miss Granger won't care? Well, I am afraid you will have a rude awakening, as I think she most definitely will." The silence stretched between them, and he knew it was because Draco couldn't argue with his logic. "Just keep that in mind the next time you try to start trouble with Harry." Severus then turned and went back inside the manor, leaving a scowling Draco behind.

"Is everything alright?" Harry asked Severus.

"I hope so, yet I doubt it," he replied, sitting down.

"Don't worry, Severus, I'm sure he'll come around eventually. Maybe I need to have a talk with him. I think he feels as though I have stolen his godfather, and I need to tell him otherwise." Harry started to stand up from the table when Severus placed a hand on his arm, preventing him from doing so.

"While I think that is a good idea, I think it would be better to wait a while; he is not too happy at the moment," Severus said, a small smirk on his face.

"What did you say to him, Severus?" Harry inquired, smiling slightly.

"Oh, just a bit of logic he couldn't argue with."

~*~

After the Headmaster left to return to the castle, Harry and Severus were seated on the sofa. Draco had yet to return from outside. Harry, still feeling quite weak from Voldemort's curse, sighed and stretched out on the sofa and put his head in Severus's lap. Looking up at the man he thought he might be falling in love with, Harry smiled and then closed his eyes.

Severus rested his hand on Harry's stomach and began stroking the messy hair with his other hand, a small smile on his face. They had only been together a short while, but it was amazing what a change the younger wizard had already made in him. Somewhere during the last week, Severus had lost his heart to those shining green eyes currently hidden behind golden eyelids.

_"A Snape doesn't have any weaknesses, boy, and if you want to survive in this world, you will remember that." _

Severus made a disgusted grimace as his father's words came back to him. He had believed those words; hell, he had lived them for twenty years. Now, looking down at the peacefully sleeping wizard in his lap, he knew he had been living a lie. All those times he told himself he had no weaknesses, that the weak were the first to die, he knew they were lies. Harry was his weakness, if, indeed it was a weakness, and he found he didn't mind at all. If Harry made him weak, and if the weak were truly the first to die, then at least he would die happy.

~*~

Draco stood there in the dark, only a quarter moon lighting the sky. _What has Potter done with my godfather? Because this man is not the same Severus Snape I knew and loved. He is completely mad if he thinks I will accept his and Harry's relationship because of the chance Harry will not accept Hermione's and mine. I don't care if Severus's little 'golden fuck toy' accepts it or not; he will just have to deal with it. _

Still feeling the effects of the curse the Dark Lord had so kindly bestowed upon him, Draco made his way back inside with the intention of going to bed, when he caught a sight that made his stomach lurch.

Potter was asleep on the sofa with his head in Severus's lap, and Draco watched as his godfather leant down to place a disgustingly sweet kiss on Potter's forehead. When he straightened up once again, Draco could see a smile on the usually expressionless face, as well as an emotion he had never seen before shining in the usually cold, empty eyes. Giving his head a small shake as though trying to clear it, he entered the sitting room making his presence known to his preoccupied godfather.

Severus looked up when he heard footsteps approaching, and found Draco standing in the middle of the sitting room, a look of disgust etched in his features.

"Well, isn't this _sweet_," Draco snarled rather loudly, causing Harry to awake with a start and automatically pull out his wand and point it at Draco, breathing a bit heavily.

Severus put his hand over Harry's, and lowered his hand holding the wand, speaking to him soothingly. "Shh, it's just Draco." Harry sighed, and leant up against Severus in his relief.

Draco raised his eyebrows. "A bit jumpy, are we, Potter?"

Severus growled, glaring at his godson. "Bed, _now_," he ground out, trying to keep his temper in check. This was a very hard thing to do with his godson sniggering at him. "Draco..." he said, in the most severe and threatening voice he could manage.

"I'm going, I'm going, keep you knickers on. Of course," he continued with a smirk, "I'm sure you'll lose them anyway as soon as I leave the room."

Harry could feel Severus tense. He gently squeezed the hand resting on his chest, and replied before Severus could. "I'm sure he will too, so I suggest you leave now, unless, of course, you want to watch." He emphasised his point by trailing a hand slowly up Severus's thigh. Draco, looking thoroughly appalled, shot one last glare at the couple before quickly ascending the stairs.

When they heard a door closing upstairs, Severus turned to smirk at Harry. "You are such a Slytherin."

"I learned from the best," Harry said smiling, and kissing Severus lightly on the cheek.

"That you did. Now come on, let's go to bed. I'm quite tired myself."

"Yeah...I was sleeping well until Draco decided to wake me up. Um...Severus? Where will I sleep? I mean...we haven't...Vol..."

"Eloquent as ever, I see." Severus noticed the scowl that appeared on Harry's face, and smirked. "I would very much like to have you share my bed with me, Harry, but I'll understand if you wish to return to your room. There will be nothing happening even if you do choose to sleep with me, however, therefore whatever you choose to do is fine with me."

Harry wanted to laugh, but dared not. The man who he had begun falling in love with, really was too serious for his own good, and the thing was...he really was serious, he wasn't joking. "Well…that business proposal you just offered me had all the warmth of the iceberg that sank the Titanic. However much I wish to fall asleep and wake up in your arms, I think perhaps I should stay in my room tonight." _Are you out of your mind? You know you want to sleep with Severus, to feel his body pressed up against yours, to wake up gazing into those cavernous eyes…_ "You may have the restraint to keep things strictly non-physical between the two of us, but I don't think I would, and as much as that would not matter to me most of the time, I know the only way I will get my strength back is to sleep, something I would not get much of if I were to sleep with you. My head is starting to hurt again," Harry added, not as part of his reason to sleep in his room, but because it had literally just begun hurting, and it was a pounding as he hadn't felt since being under the _Cruciatus_.

Harry began to stand up, but was brought back down by strong arms pulling him down into Severus's lap. The older wizard felt Harry's forehead and furrowed his brow. "You are running a fever; I should have never allowed you to get out of bed."

"Severus, I had been unconscious for three days, you couldn't expect I was going to remain in bed all day, and I got out of bed because I wanted to, not because you allowed me to. So, I am running a fever, and I have a headache; it's not the end of the world."

"Maybe not, but we still don't know what that bastard did to you and Draco. Contrary to what you might think, I don't believe for a moment the curse sent to you was meant only to knock you out three days, and I will prove it. I won't feel comfortable until we figure it out." Harry nodded his head in understanding as he leant it against Severus's chest. Severus stood up, with Harry in his arms and went upstairs to the young wizard's room, where he gently placed him on the bed before reaching for a fever-reducing potion on the bedside table. After giving it to Harry and watching the contents being swallowed, Severus helped him get comfortable and tucked him in. "I am going to contact Bill in the morning; perhaps he will be able to remove whatever that bastard did to you."

"Merlin, Severus, I have a fever, I am not dying or anything."

"Don't joke about that, Harry. I was so worried thinking you might never wake up. I don't know how to love you, but I know I do, and I would never recover if anything were to happen to you."

All Harry could do was smile. It was surreal how much had changed in so little time. Severus Snape confessing his love…it was surely a dream. A few weeks earlier, and it would have been a nightmare!

Returning to the present, Harry reached up, pulled the older wizard down to him, and drew the man into a kiss, one which Severus slowly pulled away from.

"You need sleep, Harry." Pressing his lips to Harry's forehead, Severus ran his fingers through the thick locks sticking out in all directions, and frowned upon feeling the warmth emanating from the skin beneath his hands. He would not rest until he discovered what was wrong with the one person whom he loved.

Straightening up, Severus turned to leave, but as he was about to turn off the light, he heard Harry quietly speaking his name. Hearing the weak voice, he turned around and looked into the young man's glistening eyes.

"I know what I said earlier, but please don't leave me." Harry didn't want to be alone, and he knew he would sleep better if Severus was beside him.

Hearing Harry's small voice pleading with him broke Severus's heart and caused a lump to form in his throat. He was still in his robes, but after getting out of them, he climbed into the bed and wrapped his arms around Harry. "I'm here." Pulling the much too warm body closer to his, Severus tucked the younger wizard's head underneath his and placed a kiss on the young man's forehead, which was now burning up, more so than it had been just minutes earlier. Pulling the covers back, Severus noticed Harry sweating profusely, and that his skin was becoming clammy. _Oh Merlin, I need to get Poppy. _

"Don't leave, Severus."

"I'm not leaving; I am going to floo Madam Pomfrey. Your fever has not receded, in fact it has spiked quite alarmingly. The potion I gave you should have knocked out your fever, but it hasn't." Severus went to the fire and stoked it before calling Poppy.

Within a minute, the Matron was at Harry's bedside, examining the fevered wizard. Severus told her about the potion and everything else he could think of that she might need to know. He didn't like the way she was looking at Harry, and he had the sinking feeling something was terribly wrong. He continued walking around the bed wringing his hands together as he looked concernedly at his sick young love.

Poppy gave Harry some potions and then motioned Severus to join her out in the passage after her patient had fallen asleep. "Severus, he has no ordinary fever; it is my fear that his fever is directly connected to whatever curse was thrown at him. Until we find out what that curse was, it is probable the fever will continue."

Severus took a deep breath and shook his head. "That is what I was afraid of. I knew whatever that bastard threw at him had to have other results than just knocking him unconscious for a few days, but, we have gone through all the possibilities we know of, and none of them matched the signature we found in Harry's blood."

"Yes, that is most unfortunate, but not surprising. Whatever Harry is suffering from, it is something we know nothing about. I do not know where to go from here, Severus. Finding out what is ailing him will be akin to searching for a snitch in _Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder_, maybe even more difficult."

"Maybe I should go check on Draco then; if Harry is this sick, perhaps Draco is the same."

"I don't think they are suffering from the same curse, Severus. Draco was telling me earlier that when he first woke up, he was having sharp pains that shot up his back, and when I asked Harry if he was experiencing any similar pains, he said no."

Severus and Poppy talked for several more minutes, then reentered Harry's room and found him sleeping peacefully, something they were both quite thankful for. Poppy told Severus to notify her immediately if there was any change, then left. Severus then slowly eased himself in the bed beside Harry and gently wrapped his arms around the peaceful looking wizard, and fell asleep.

~*~

Walking downstairs, a yawning Draco did not see Severus or Harry so he guessed they were still sleeping. He hadn't slept well; his godfather's words kept replaying in his mind and he could not get rid of them. He most certainly did not ever plan to accept his godfather and Potter; that was more than he could handle. He had always been number one with Severus until Potter came along and ruined it, and Draco didn't think he could hate the boy any more than he currently did. He certainly would never allow anyone to blackmail him into accepting the two. If Potter and his friends didn't accept him and Hermione, so be it, it was no sweat off of his back. Hermione loved him, and would side with him, no matter what.

Draco walked out into the garden; he needed to leave, to separate himself from the two _lovers_ who made his stomach turn.

"Is Master Malfoy hungry? Gypsy will get breakfast if he is."

Turning to look at the cheerful sounding house-elf, Draco shook his head. "Thank you, Gypsy, but I am not hungry at the moment, perhaps later."

"Yes, sir, Master Malfoy; just call Gypsy when you are ready." The young wizard nodded and Gypsy noticed how sad the young man looked. "What troubles Master Malfoy? Is he still feeling bad from what happened with You-Know-Who?"

Draco glared. "I don't want to talk about it." Gypsy nodded then left. Draco heard the house-elf talking to someone and wondered if Severus was awake, but to his chagrin, it was Lupin. Draco frowned at the man as he stepped out into the garden. "What are you doing here, Lupin?"

"I will let that go for now, Draco, but once school begins, you will call me Professor."

Draco had a quick retort, but instead, he sighed and decided to play nice. "Yes, sir."

Remus took the seat across from Draco and looked at him carefully. "Are you still feeling any of the effects from the curse?" Draco shook his head. "That is good; I am afraid Harry is not so fortunate; Severus had to call Madam Pomfrey last night, and again this morning."

"Will he be okay?"

"We don't know, Draco."

Remus and Draco turned towards the voice coming from the doorway and saw Severus, who had just walked outside.

"Did you and Poppy decide to bathe him to reduce the fever?" Remus asked.

"No, after we moved him to my room, he fell asleep. If the fever still hasn't gone down in two hours, then I will bathe him."

Draco looked up to see his godfather looking at him with a surprised expression written on his face. "What, are you surprised I care whether or not Potter kicks the cauldron? I am not completely heartless, you know. I don't approve of you fucking someone who is young enough to be your son, as well as someone I don't like at all, but seeing how you _are_ for some unfathomable reason, I don't want anything bad happening to him. You are grumpy enough being your usual snarky self."

Severus wanted to tell his godson that he was not 'fucking' Harry yet because he did not want Draco thinking Harry would just hop into bed with him, but it was none of anyone's business. "I am touched, Draco...I can feel the sincerity in your voice." Severus then lifted his hand, stopping the younger wizard from commenting. "I apologise, Draco, that was uncalled for. I know you don't want him to die. I just wish you could accept **him**. I don't even care if you ever accept him and me together, you don't have to and I will not force you to, but Harry is nothing like you think he is, and he could use all the friends he can get."

Draco had to stop himself from laughing. "You are kidding, right? You want me to be Potter's friend? Oh Merlin, Severus. Isn't it enough to know my godfather is getting it on with the _saviour__ of the wizarding world_? Now you go and ask me to be friends with him as well? Um...no. I don't know what Potter has done to you, but you are not my godfather, Severus. You are not you anymore; he has changed you."

Severus smiled. Yes, Harry had changed him for the better. All of the hatred and animosity directed towards Harry in the beginning had turned to love and admiration. He had been cruel to him for so long, but still the young man accepted him unconditionally.

"Right you are, Draco, he has changed me, all for the better. I am not expecting to hear your acceptance; if you give it, I will be happy, but I cannot despair because my godson chooses not to approve of my choice of lovers."

Draco looked up, stunned at hearing his godfather calling Potter his lover. "Merlin, I've gotta get out of here; this is so fucked up, Severus." Draco made his way through the Manor and was approaching the front door when the older wizard caught up with him and prevented him from leaving. He threatened to bind the boy to him. Draco was furious but did not reply, just stomped up to his room and slammed the door.

He felt trapped; everything was closing in on him, and the worst part was he could not dare tell anyone why he was so upset, hell, he was not sure himself why this upset him so much. He had Hermione, and they were in love with each other.

_I need you, Hermione, I love you so much. But, then why am I so upset with Potter and my godfather? _

Draco opened the door to go downstairs, but then looked across the hall and noticed the door to the room Harry was staying in was cracked. He knew from Severus that Potter had been moved to his room; Draco smiled, although he was not quite sure why.

Opening the door slowly, he walked in and quietly shut the door behind him. He looked around, searching for nothing in particular. Walking over to the corner, Draco looked at the Quidditch broom, and marveled at how Potter always seemed to have the best of everything, even though he, Draco Malfoy, was without doubt the richest student at Hogwarts. Somehow, he felt like he had nothing. Turning around, he noticed a small box on the bedside table and took a step towards it. Looking to the door, then at the box, he decided his curiosity was too much for him. No one would be coming in the room; Harry was in Severus's room, after all.

Picking up the box, Draco opened it, and his mouth fell open. Before him lay two rings, one gold and the other silver. Nothing extraordinary about them other than the fact that Draco had heard about the Potter wedding rings...he knew of the stories he had been told about how much magic was flowing through them. Glancing towards the door again, he lifted the silver ring out of the box, slipped it on his ring finger and waited to see if anything would happen, but nothing did. Shrugging his shoulders, Draco began to remove the too big ring, but was frozen in place when the door to Potter's room opened.

**Chapter Nine: Have A Cracker, Dear!**

"Draco, what are you doing in here?" Severus asked, glaring at the young man who was most assuredly up to no good. A glimpse of silver caught his eye and he realised Draco was wearing one of Harry's rings. Severus felt his anger increasing; he was losing control of everything, and it was overwhelming him. "How dare you, Draco! You come in here to go through Harry's things when he is across the hall too sick to get out of the bed, and when he could possibly--" Severus took a deep breath. He couldn't say it; if he said it, it made it seem all too real. If he just kept it in his head, he could continue to deny the possibility, but as soon as the words left his mouth, he could not, and he couldn't bear it. He refused to believe it, he just wouldn't. But it was true. The possibility was there. Severus felt tears welling up in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. He could never let anyone see him weak, well…perhaps Harry, but definitely not Draco.

Severus retrieved the photo album from Harry's bedside table, then walked over to Draco and held out his other hand, the expression on his face speaking louder than his voice ever could. His godson, scowling and looking at him in mild surprise, removed the silver ring and placed it in the awaiting hand. Severus then put it back where it belonged and pointed to the door; he did not trust his voice to speak.

Draco shook his head at his godfather and shrugged his shoulders as he left the room and returned to his own. He couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. Yes, seeing the wedding rings had been a nice surprise, but Draco really didn't care about them, not after witnessing Severus as he had. Draco had never heard his godfather's voice break off mid-sentence as it had done, nor had he ever seen the tears that had filled the man's eyes when he had almost said _dying._ Yes, Draco was one hundred percent positive that was what Severus had come so close to saying. For all they knew, Potter _could_ be dying. Draco still didn't approve of Severus and Harry's relationship; it was wrong, but seeing his godfather becoming so upset when just nearly _saying_ the word had struck him heavily. Just because he didn't approve didn't mean he wanted to see his godfather even more upset if something actually happened to Potter. Draco loved Severus dearly, more so than his own _father,_ therefore he would help make sure Potter wouldn't die.

Sitting on his bed, Draco tried thinking of some way he could help, but although he had several ideas, none of them were sensible. Finally, an hour or so later, Draco smirked; he had thought of the perfect way to help. Retrieving his wand, he checked to see what the time was -- six-thirty. His parents would either be dining or entertaining, giving him perfect access to the library. Severus had a vast collection of books on dark curses, but not nearly as many as the Malfoys -- some of the books had been in the family for thousands of years. With his new resolve in place, Draco grabbed a bag from his cupboard and started quickly down the stairs.

~*~

_Begins_ _ after Draco leaves Harry's room_

Severus exited Harry's room after Draco and entered his own, sighing as he neared the bed. Life really was unfair. Harry was propped up on pillows, looking towards the window, face still flushed from his fever; it had dropped a couple of degrees, but was still too high. Severus knew he wouldn't rest until he found a way to help the young man who had completely turned his world upside down.

Removing his outer robe and boots, he sat against the headboard beside Harry and smiled as the younger wizard moved and tried to get comfortable leaning against him. Severus wrappped an arm around Harry and opened the photo album to the first page, where a picture of the Marauders greeted him. All four were waving like buffoons, Sirius and James chortling hysterically about something inane no doubt, Remus glancing over a book at them, and Peter chuckling at something out of view.

"They were so happy and carefree," Harry said, looking at his father and godfather, "I wish we could be like that, not having to worry about anything; I'd give anything to feel that happy right now."

Severus could hear the sadness in the small voice, and it shattered him — Severus Snape, greasy git, royal bastard, Death Eater, loner…and oh yes, present recipient of Harry Potter's attentions. It still amazed him, that last title, and it reminded him how far the two had come since that first day when Harry had accused him of hexing him at the entrance to the manor. A sad Harry Potter on that day had made Severus smile, thinking it a victory for him to have put the boy in his place. Now, seeing such emotion in Harry brought such overwhelming sadness to Severus.

Tapping Harry on the head, Severus grinned when green eyes looked at him, then he leant down and placed a soft kiss on the inviting lips, slipping his tongue between them when Harry pulled him closer. It was a slow, passionate, meaningful kiss, and both were cherishing it. They broke apart only when there was a knock on the door.

Remus entered when he heard Severus ask him to do so. "Draco just left, I thought you might want to know."

"And you let him go?" Severus said, allowing a low growl to surface as he put his boots and robe back on and rose from the bed. "Do you know where he was going? Has he Apparated yet?"

Remus grabbed Severus's wrist as he was walking past him, and spoke in a hushed voice. "He has already left, Severus, and don't worry, I made him tell me where he was going."

"And just where would that be?"

"You'll see, Severus, but don't worry; he should be back within the next two hours."

Severus gave him a curt nod. He wasn't comfortable with Draco being gone, but, although he would never admit this aloud, he trusted Remus's judgment, and knew the Werewolf would not endanger one of his students. Nevertheless, Draco was his godson; worrying about the boy came with the responsibility of being his godfather. "Alert me when he returns. Until then, no one enters this room unless it is a life or death situation."

After Remus left, Severus reclaimed his place in the bed with Harry, albeit this time, fully clothed. He wasn't accustomed to having others walking in on him, and it was a disconcerting feeling, even if it was only Remus. Harry was looking at the photo album again and once he was comfortably leaning against Severus, the two settled into a content silence, Severus running his hands through Harry's hair, which always seemed to calm them both.

~*~

Draco entered Malfoy Manor as quietly as he could and walked quickly to the large staircase leading to the library. As he stepped onto the third floor landing, he allowed himself to breathe normally when he heard voices coming from the dining room below; his parents had lengthy lavish teas, thus there was plenty of time to find what he needed. Draco soundlessly made his way to the extensive library and quickly went through the long shelves, shrinking books and placing them in his bag. An hour later he made his way back to the front doors and Disapparated once he walked past the wards of the manor. He couldn't believe he hadn't been discovered, but he thanked Merlin. His father finding him with these books would have not been a pleasant experience.

~*~

Severus knocked on Draco's door; he needed to have a talk with his godson.

Draco opened the door and motioned the harried looking man to enter his room. Sitting down on his bed, he looked up and frowned at the closed-off expression Severus was wearing. Perhaps most students wouldn't think anything of seeing the usually dour Potions master looking this way, but Draco rarely received such a look from the man. Whatever was about to be said was not going to be good.

Severus took a seat at the desk and looked at his godson, but his gaze fell upon the bed and floor where there were large numbers of books along with sheets of parchment strewn about. "Is this why you left earlier?" Severus asked, pointing to the book-laden bed.

Draco nodded. "He's dying…isn't he? I know the bastard did something to him. I went to father's library and found all these books on dark curses thinking we could find something to help him."

Severus could not hold the tears back any longer; he was being strong for Harry, and he was trying to remain strong for himself, but watching the young man who he just discovered he loved, slowly getting weaker was more than he could handle. Remus had tried getting him to rest and to take care of himself, but he would not leave Harry's side. He was only in Draco's room now because he knew his godson needed to know the full extent of what was going on, and Remus had promised to come get him if Harry needed him for anything.

It was painful to cry in front of the boy who he thought of as a son; Snapes never cried, and he knew Draco had grown up hearing the same regarding Malfoys. Nevertheless, here he was, openly weeping and not being able to speak. He was scared; everything he cared about was in jeopardy. He had almost lost his godson and still wasn't sure their relationship would survive, and now he was facing the possibility of losing Harry, the one he loved and wanted to be with forever.

Draco wasn't accustomed to seeing others cry, and witnessing such emotion from his godfather was extremely disconcerting, but he knew in this situation it was the only thing Severus could do. The boy got off his bed, slowly approached the shaking man and tentatively placed his hand on the sagging man's shoulder, causing him to look up.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry, Severus. I don't want him to die."

Severus shook his head as he wiped his tears away. "If we can't find what the bastard did to Harry, then there is no way to counteract the effects. He is growing weaker and I do not know how long until it is too much for him. I just don't know what to do…I just…" Severus's voice trailed off but then he cleared his throat and wiped the new tears away as he stood up and shook his head, trying to gather himself. "The reason I came in here, Draco, was twofold, I did want you to know how serious Harry's condition is, but I also need to talk to you about some things you said to me last week."

Draco nodded. He had said a lot of things last week, none of them nice and he had known he would have to face Severus eventually and answer to the comments he had made.

"Draco, you have a good head on your shoulders, I know you do, so it is a bit baffling to me, your attitude as of late. I do not understand how you could be so opposed to Harry and me while you are heavily involved with Hermione Granger, whose parents are both Muggles. You mentioned Harry was not a pureblood in your rant last week. What is that about, Draco? You can date whomever you please, but I cannot? Had I known you and Miss Granger were together when you made that comment, I would have never let you get away with saying such a thing. I found out when you and Harry were both unconscious. Would you be so kind and enlighten me as to why being involved with a non-pureblood is good enough for you, but not for me?" Severus wasn't so sure he wanted to know, but he needed to understand why Draco was being so belligerent regarding him and Harry.

Draco shrugged his shoulders, looking entirely too uncomfortable. "I um–I always envisioned you with a witch, and one who was a pureblood. I think you know I have never thought the way my parents do regarding Muggles or half-bloods; I don't think there is anything wrong with them or with us marrying them. I was just hurt by what I saw between you and Potter, and I lost it and began spouting off anything hurtful I could think of. I knew you didn't know about Hermione and me, so I made that comment; I knew I would regret it. I have no excuses, Severus. The last thing I want is for you to think me hypocritical. I value your opinion so much, and I need to know you'll always be there for me, because regardless of how I may act, I do need someone to be a parent to me, and it seems my own parents are not up to that responsibility."

Severus opened his mouth, but Draco held up his hand and shook his head. "Please, let me finish." After a nod, Draco continued. "I am sorry, sorrier than I can say, Severus. My problems with you and Harry being together have absolutely nothing to do with him not being a pureblood, and everything to do with who he is, and maybe with who I am. He and I have never gotten along; you know that. Maybe if he was not _the-boy-who-lived_, things could be different, but he is, and they aren't. I don't see him and me ever being friends, and please believe me when I say I am sorry about that, but that is just not something I can do. Perhaps that is my loss…but whatever it is…it is my decision, maybe the _only_ one I have control over." Severus looked at his godson with furrowed brows. "Maybe I'm jealous of him, Severus; Merlin knows he has everyone's attention. You are the only one who ever gave a damn about me. It just hurt; the one person who had loved me and always put me before anything or anyone else, now apparently has someone else, someone else who just happens to be the one person I despise above all else, as well as…well, I just don't want to lose you, Severus," Draco said, sighing dramatically.

There was something not being said, and Severus thought he was beginning to understand, but hoped he was wrong. He would find out what he wanted to know in time. "You'll never lose me, Draco; there is no way that could ever be a possibility. I love you and that will never change."

"But you also love Potter…and that will never change, either."

"I love you as my godson, Draco, _and_ I love Harry as…I love him, Draco; there are no buts involved with this. It is not an either or, it is a both. I love you both. I meant it when I told you I never expect the two of you to become friends; all I ask is you respect my decisions and you respect Harry."

Draco nodded and weakly smiled. "I'll try."

"That is all I can ask." Severus again glanced at the opened books. "If you come across something, please alert me, immediately, no matter what time it is, understood?"

"Yes, sir. Severus…we're going to find something…we are."

Severus smiled thinly at his godson. "I want to believe that."

"Then do…_Oh Merlin_," Draco said, excitedly. "I just had a brilliant idea, Severus. I know you do not want anyone else knowing what is going on with Potter, but what would you think about Hermione helping us? You know how good of a student she is, and you can't deny she would do anything for Harry."

"Hmm…I would have to think about it and talk to Harry…but I think we could use Miss Granger's intellect in this instance. I'll let you know."

Severus returned to his room where Harry and Remus were talking, and he noticed how sad and pale Harry looked. Harry's emotions were becoming more erratic; one minute he would be calm, and the next he would cry uncontrollably, which it seemed he had been doing with Remus.

No matter what Severus and the Lycanthrope's former relationship had been, Severus was thankful the man could be here for Harry. Remus had said Harry was all he had, and he, the last remaining Marauder that counted, was all Harry had besides Severus and his friends. It was a tremendous relief to Severus, knowing Harry did have someone else other than himself looking out for his best interests, someone who did not need the young man for what he could do, as Dumbledore did. Severus knew the Headmaster truly cared for Harry, but his decisions regarding him hadn't always been made with the Gryffindor's well-being in mind. What Harry had gone through in his life had been less about what was best for him, and more about what had been and would be best for the wizarding world as a whole.

Harry turned his head and allowed a smile to appear as he saw Severus looking at him from the doorway. He patted the place next to him and his smile grew bigger. "How is Draco?"

"He is fine; how are you?"

"Okay, I guess, but I just wish I didn't feel so achy all over and I wish this stupid headache would go away; it makes me feel so tired. I feel as if I could kip all day."

Severus walked over to the bed, sat down beside Harry, and looked at him for a few seconds without saying anything. Remus caught Severus's eye and nodded before leaning over and placing a kiss on the still feverish forehead of his adopted godson, before leaving the room.

Harry watched as the door closed. "It's not going away is it, Severus?"

Severus didn't need to ask what Harry meant; it was in both their eyes. Severus gathered Harry in his arms and hugged him tightly before slightly loosening his hold as the extremely too light wizard continued speaking.

"I know whatever Voldemort did to me is irreversible, and that means I'm going to die, doesn't it?" Harry's eyes were begging the other man with the haunted look to say something, but no words were forthcoming. "Severus, please just tell me the truth."

_How can I tell you there is a high probability you will die? I don't think I can do that_. Nodding his head slowly, Severus took a shaky breath before speaking, his voice wavering with emotion. "If we cannot find what that bastard cursed you with, then there is no way to know if there is a potion to counter its effects or not. We are looking everywhere we can think of, but have come up with nothing. We are still trying, Harry…I can't lose you." Severus carded his fingers through Harry's hair, only stopping when a smaller hand wrapped around his larger one. Severus's breath caught in his throat as Harry brought the pale hand to his lips and kissed it.

"And I don't want to leave you, Severus, not when I finally have found you. It's unfair, but who said life was supposed to be fair? All I know is I can't live like this, feeling the way I do. I just can't, but then again, I can't leave you. I just don't know what to do. What do you do when you want to die just as much as you want to live?" Harry looked into Severus's tear-filled eyes and all the stoic reserve he had been trying to display in front of Severus finally dissolved and he began crying as he fell into the older man's embrace. It was all too much; he had tried to do the right thing by Severus and Draco, and it had been the correct thing to do…so why was he dying now? Even if he hadn't wanted his role in the wizarding world, he had accepted it and had tried to do what was expected of him, but even that apparently wasn't enough…now he was going to die…but maybe then he could finally rest in peace. Maybe death wouldn't be such a bad thing after all.

Shaking his head, Harry berated himself for where his thoughts were going. No, he had to stop thinking like this. He had to be strong for Severus; he couldn't leave him now that he had found him. Yes, he would get some peace in death, but he wouldn't have Severus, and he couldn't bear that. Trying to strengthen his resolve, Harry placed a hand on Severus's dampened cheek. "I'm sorry, Severus, I'm so sorry. I promise, I won't give up; I want to be strong, I want to keep fighting until I no longer can, but I need your help. I can't do it without you, and I don't want to do it without you."

Severus rested his forehead against Harry's as a few more tears escaped him. He framed the young man's face in his hands and looked into the now deep jade eyes. "I will always be here for you, Harry, and you won't be alone. I love you more than I could ever express, and we're going to find a cure; we have to." He then placed a soft kiss on Harry's lips. "How would you feel about Hermione joining us in our research? We need all the help we can get, and I think she would be an excellent choice."

"Yes, of course, Severus, whatever you think, is fine with me."

Severus kissed Harry once more and then stood up. "I need to go speak with Remus, but I will be back in a few minutes." Harry nodded and Severus turned and exited the room, heading towards the sitting room, where he found Remus seated on the sofa, his head in his hands, his shoulders shaking. Severus sat down next to the weeping wizard and placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to look up.

"Why is it always Harry? Hasn't he suffered enough?"

"Yes, Remus, he has, and I am afraid most of that is my doing."

Severus and Remus looked around to see the Headmaster standing in the doorway of the sitting room, looking particularly somber.

"How is he?"

Severus shook his head. "He's getting weaker, Headmaster; if we do not find a cure soon, I'm afraid it will…it will be too late."

"Is he awake?"

"Yes, in my bedroom." Albus nodded and went to said bedroom, knocking gently on the partially open door.

"Come in." Harry was somewhat surprised to see the Headmaster enter.

"How are you feeling, Harry?" he asked, taking a seat in a chair next to the bed.

"I could say I'll live, but under the circumstances, I'm not sure that would be a fitting statement," he replied with a weak smile.

"I am sorry this happened, Harry. If I had done things differently--"

"Professor Dumbledore, this isn't your fault. I know you had reasons to do everything you did. Sure, things would have been different had I never gone to the Dursleys, but things would also be different if Tom Riddle had never been born. So don't talk to me about things we could have done in the past, talk to me about things we are doing in the present, and are going to do in the future," Harry finished, out of breath.

Albus nodded once, the twinkle missing from his eyes. "You have grown up before your time."

"Well, it makes sense doesn't it? Grow up before my time and possibly die before my time all because of one sadistic wizard. I guess fate works in mysterious ways, huh? I'm just surprised at the approach Voldemort took; it looks like he would want to watch me suffer."

"Ah, yes, but you see, Harry, Tom has been enlightened about your and Severus's relationship, and he never had the opportunity to punish Severus for being a spy," Albus said.

"So, he is killing two Thestrals with one stone, so to speak, making Severus suffer by watching me die." It wasn't a question.

Just then, Severus entered the room. "Remus has gone to Hermione's, and they should return in the morning. I also contacted Bill, but he is out of the country and won't be back for a few days." He watched as Harry patted the other side of the bed, and after discarding his robe, he sat down and put an arm around Harry.

"Can I get you anything? Some water, soup, maybe a cracker?"

"Not right now, Severus, thank you."

"Harry, you must eat something."

"Later."

"One cracker," Severus pleaded, grabbing one from the bedside table.

"Severus--"

"One bite?" he asked, tapping the cracker on the tip of Harry's nose.

"Severus, I'm not two," he said with a smile, taking a bite of the cracker.

"Well, it worked didn't it?"

"Only because you're so cute trying to get me to eat it."

"I may be a lot of things, but cute is not on that list."

"Yes, well, you also said you're not the cuddling type, but--" Harry was cut off as Severus placed the rest of the cracker in his mouth. "'At're ou oing? Rying oo oke ee oo eath?"

Severus chuckled at the sight of a scowling Harry trying to talk with his mouthful. He handed him a glass of water to help him swallow. "Now who's cute?"

"Hmph."

Albus shook his head and chuckled at the couple's antics. They really were perfect for one another, and he hated that their time together may be all too short. If any two people deserved happiness, it was Harry and Severus, and when they had finally found it in each other, something like this happened.

Harry turned to the Headmaster who was looking sadder than he had ever seen him. "Sir, has there been any news on Voldemort?"

"No, I'm afraid not; Tom is lying low for now."

"Severus! Severus! I think I found something!" Draco said, running into the room, breathing heavily.

"What is it?"

"This," he replied, waving a single piece of parchment, "I was walking by Harry's bedroom when a burst of light came through the crack at the bottom of the door. When I went in to see what it was, I found this lying on the floor. It is written in some foreign language I don't recognise."

"Let me see it, please." Draco handed the parchment to the Headmaster.

Albus studied it for several minutes, then looked up at the other three. "I can't be certain, but I believe this appears to be written by Merlin."

Harry stared in shock at the Headmaster. "By Merlin? What language is it?" Harry asked.

"Merlin had his own language for writing his documents; he never spoke it, only wrote it. There is no other person on this earth able to read it unless Merlin himself deems it possible. It is an old wizard's tale that Merlin kept a magical journal in which he wrote all of his spells, discoveries, and prophecies. Wizards have searched many years for the journal, but have found no trace of it. There are several theories on this matter, and the one most commonly known is that Merlin's journal lies not in a book on the earth, but is written in the stars. It is said that under special circumstances the stars will release a page from the journal and send it to earth. However, the circumstances are unknown. There has only been one documented case of someone finding a page from this mystical journal, and that was five thousand years ago. I believe the journal exists, and I also believe this," he waved the parchment slightly, "is a page from it."

"And what happened when the last page was found? Were there any similarities between that time and this one?" Draco asked.

"Ah, as to that, I do not know. The wizards thought the man who found the journal page to be mad, and they executed him, but the tale has it, that knowing he was going to be executed, and knowing everything he owned would be burned and destroyed, he concealed the information into something that could stand the test of time. According to the legend, only they who the object chose could have access to the information within."

Harry was fascinated by this story. "And is the wizard's name known, sir?"

The Headmaster looked at Harry for a long moment before answering. "Optivus Potter."

All three heads turned towards the Headmaster. Severus had heard bits and pieces of the tale, but never completely, and never that the wizard mentioned was a Potter.

"You--you mean Potter, as in my ancestor?"

"Yes, Harry, the very same. There is very little known of Optivus Potter. Now, if you will excuse me, I must be off; much work to be done, you know. Minerva informed me we have a candidate for the Divination position — a Headmaster's work is never done." Albus chuckled as he turned to leave. "I will return to see you soon, Harry," the Headmaster said. "Severus, would you see me out?"

"Of course." He placed a soft kiss on Harry's temple, and extricated himself from the bed.

The Headmaster returned to Harry and handed the parchment to him, the twinkle back in his eyes, then left the room along with Severus.

"Why don't you sit down, Draco," Harry said to the uncomfortable looking wizard, who seemed lost now that he was the only other occupant in the room.

Draco strode over to the empty chair with an air only a Malfoy could accomplish. "Fascinating, isn't it?" he asked, looking at the paper in Harry's hands.

"Yeah, it is, and a bit much to take in at the moment," Harry replied, tiredly, placing the script in the drawer of the bedside table.

"Do you need anything? Perhaps some iced pumpkin juice? It might help lower your temperature."

Harry smiled at him. He knew Draco was still not okay with his and Severus's relationship, but at least he was trying to make an effort to be civil; or it could be because his fellow schoolmate, whom he just happened to hate, was currently on his deathbed…it was nice, all the same. "Yeah, some pumpkin juice would be good, actually. Thanks."

"Okay, I'll be back in a minute," Draco said as he exited the room. When he reached the bottom stair, he caught a glimpse of Severus and the Headmaster in what seemed to be an involved conversation. He strained his ears trying to catch what they were saying.

**Chapter Ten: Kiss and Tattletale**

  
"Severus, I don't like the way Harry looks; we might do well to send him to St Mungo's."

"No, Albus. We can bring whomever we need here; Harry is not leaving."

Albus sighed, running his hands through his beard. "It is Harry's decision, of course. I think it is time we find someone who is accustomed to dealing with recipients of Dark Magic, someone who can help manage Harry's discomfort. Poppy is a qualified healer, but not in the Dark Arts. As you well know, there are not many who are."

"Estrela."

"Pardon me?"

"Brilhando. She is whom we need, Headmaster. You must remember her; she is the one who only attended Hogwarts for one term. It was seventh year, to be precise. She specializes in Dark Curses."

Albus raised a brow and smiled as he scratched his beard again. Sometimes he wondered why he had let it grow so long. Summer was cruel to long-bearded wizards. "Oh yes, I remember Miss Brilhando; she was quite an exceptional student, and if I recall correctly, the two of you were friends, were you not?"

Severus nodded, but his face had regained its usual expressionless look. Yes, he and Estrela had been friends, and they could have been more…they had been close, that is until her parents had found out about their daughter's choice of beaus. Apparently, they were not too keen on the idea of having a Death Eater in the family. Severus had loved spending time with her and she had loved him unconditionally from the moment they met. If they had been allowed to continue seeing each other, Severus knew he would have easily fallen in love with her. After her parents forbade Estrela to see him, Severus withdrew into himself once again, even refusing to allow her back into his life as a friend. He had never allowed anyone to get close to him before, and he had vowed to never allow it to happen again.

"For a fortnight…yes, we were, but then as you well remember, her parents decided a Death Eater was not whom they wanted their daughter to associate with, so that was that."

Albus nodded. "And you think she would be the best person for Harry?"

"I don't think she would be the best, Headmaster…I know she _is_ the best at what she does, and that young man upstairs deserves the best we can give him."

"And the best is what he shall receive, Severus. Shall I get in touch with her, or would you prefer doing that yourself?"

"Perhaps it would be best if you made the arrangements as I should inform Harry of what we have discussed. Miss Granger will be here in the morning, and with Estrela arriving, I do not want him to be overwhelmed; he needs rest and to not be stressed."

"I will get in touch with Miss Brilhando as soon as I return to Hogwarts, and I'll let you know what she says."

Severus nodded, watched the Headmaster walk down the stone path to the Apparition point, then closed the door and returned upstairs.

~*~

Harry was bored; Severus had brought him some books and magazines to read, but every time he tried reading, he found himself nodding off. He was forever tired, and knew if allowed to, he would kip all day and night, but he never stayed asleep for more than a few minutes it seemed because of the constant pain that was consuming his body. His headache had not abated and his body still ached all over. The fever made him weak, and the thought of food made him sick. He had managed to keep a small bit of soup down from earlier in the day, but nothing else other than the one cracker Severus had all but forced him to eat.

When someone was in the room with him, Harry felt better, thinking things were going to turn out okay, but when left alone, he doubted his ability to get better, and found himself feeling sorry for himself, a fact he detested. Hearing the door, Harry lifted his eyes.

Draco entered the room with a glass of Pumpkin Juice, and after handing it to Potter, he stood pensively by the bed, wondering if he should leave. He knew this thing with Severus was not going away; his godfather had made that abundantly clear, and he knew that once Hermione arrived, he would not be allowed to continue his Malfoy-ish attitude towards Potter. Severus had been right -- Hermione would care about what was going on. Draco also knew she would accept Harry and Severus, whether he liked it or not. This was happening, and he was going to have to accept it…but not today. He really was trying, but this was asking far too much. How could he be asked to accept his godfather and Potter? The mere thought of the two buggering each other sent Draco's stomach into knots.

"Why do you hate me so much, Malfoy?" Malfoy shrugged his shoulders. "I don't like you any more than you like me, but it's not like I planned this with Severus."

"Just stop, okay? I don't want to hear it. This…thing between the two of you is repulsive, and I have no desire to hear what goes on behind closed doors -- it is just wrong."

Harry raised a brow and smirked. He hadn't ever thought of it, but now it was beginning to make sense. "Mister snob-nosed Malfoy is a little homophobe, who would have guessed it?"

"I didn't say I was homophobic, Potter."

"**Oh yes you did…loud and clear**."

Both Harry and Draco started as they saw Severus standing in the doorway.

"I must say I am thoroughly disappointed in you, Draco. Never would I have thought you to be homophobic."

"It is wrong what you and he are doing…it is not right."

"Aha…so now we get to the root of it all…the choice of words you used that day…that was not the one you meant was it…Draco?"

Harry was looking confusedly between the two visibly frustrated men, wondering what all of this was about.

"Got me there, Severus…yes, I wanted to say that he was not a **heterosexual, and instead it came out that he was not a pure-blood**."

Their voices had been steadily escalating to the point where Harry wanted to scream; his head hurt and he couldn't take the noise. He just wanted them to be quiet. "**STOP IT**!!!"

Draco and Severus turned to look at the wizard who had just interrupted them, and saw that he had tears streaming down his face.

"My head feels like it is going to burst, and you two are not helping," Harry said as he lay down and pulled the duvet over his head.

Without a word, Draco stormed from the room and slammed the door. Harry lowered the duvet and propped himself up on an elbow. "What in the bloody hell is his problem, Severus? A few hours ago he seemed almost as if he might be willing to accept us, and now this…I don't get it."

"Oh I do…I know my godson well, and this is par for the course for him. He means well, but he is a product of his parents, and his thoughts are unfortunately, not his own. He is a grown wizard yet he acts as if he were a child. It is impossible to know when he is being truthful or when he is lying. Draco and I had a talk earlier, and I thought we had made some small bit of headway regarding you and me being together. Then he went to get those books, which made me think things were okay. I just don't know what to think anymore."

Harry rubbed his temples and grimaced before falling back on his pillow. "Bugger, this bloody hell hurts. I wish fucking Voldemort would just get it over with and kill me already. I'm so damned tired of this."

Severus heard and saw the sadness coming from Harry, and he wanted to help him, but what could be done? Not much, but he would help as much as he could. He sat down on the bed and gathered Harry in his arms, resting the young man's back against his chest. Gently, he began massaging the head in front of him with his hands, and soon heard tiny moans coming from the small body as Harry rested himself completely against the robe-clad chest behind him. It was not long before Severus heard steady breathing. Not wanting to move much for fear of waking him, Severus eased himself to a lying position, and placed his arms around the sleeping figure on top of him. Harry turned over in Severus's arms and snuggled deeper into the robes the older man was wearing.

~*~

Remus smiled when he opened the door to see Harry and Severus snuggled together, sound asleep. He really hated to wake them, but knew he had to. "Harry, Severus, wake up, you have visitors."

Severus abruptly sat up and scowled towards the door before realising he had caused Harry to roll off him and onto the bed. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, but I'm bloody tired, Severus," Harry said as he yawned and glared towards the door. "I was kipping good, Remus; he's a good pillow." Harry glanced at Severus and smirked, then turned his attention back to Remus. "What's going on? Who's here?"

Remus knew it was only a matter of time before Severus began his tirade about waking Harry, so he hurried to say what he had come to tell them. "I'm sorry, Severus, I didn't want to disturb either of you, but I thought you might want to know that Estrela arrived this morning, along with Hermione."

"Estrela?" Harry asked puzzled, "Who is Estrela?"

"What time is it?" Severus asked.

"It is nine o' clock."

Extricating himself from the duvet, Severus ran his hands through his hair and forced himself to get out of the bed, but not before looking over his shoulder at Harry. "You should try to kip some more. I suppose I should go greet them and have Gypsy show them to their rooms."

"Who is Estrela?"

"She is a Healer who specializes in dark curses. We are hoping she can help us, and perhaps help relieve you of some of your discomfort. There is more that I want to tell you about her, but it will have to wait until later. I need to go welcome her." Severus leant across the bed and kissed Harry before leaving the room.

Severus entered the sitting room to find Estrela and Hermione in a conversation, Miss Granger no doubt gleaning as much information as she could from the other witch. He cleared his throat and they both looked up. Estrela was just as beautiful as he remembered. She had long, deep auburn hair that hung loosely to her waist, and soft violet eyes. Her skin was lightly tanned, and her smile, blinding. "Hello, Miss Granger; Harry is in my room if you wish to see him. Upstairs, turn right and it's the third door on the left." Hermione smiled, shook Estrela's hand, and set off for the stairs.

"Severus, it is so wonderful to see you again," Estrela said, standing and giving him a hug and kiss on the cheek. "It has been what? Twenty years? My, you look amazing! I see age has been on your side," she said, looking at him brightly.

"I dare say you are not looking too closely. You look quite lovely, Estrela, just as you did seventh year. Tell me, how have you been? And why isn't there a young man draped on your arm?"

Estrela chuckled softly. "Well, Severus, it is not as if any man in my life would be accompanying me whilst I am working. However, there is no young man. I am afraid the extra weight would only slow me down," she explained with a wink.

Severus glanced towards the stairs and couldn't help the small grin that appeared. "I don't know about that; they're quite nice to have around," he said humorously, but honestly. That was why she was here. Severus intended to keep his young man around for as long as he possibly could.

"You and Harry?"

Severus's grin increased. "Yes."

Estrela hugged him again. "That is wonderful, Severus! I am so happy you found someone. I can tell by that look in your eyes that you are rather smitten."

"I am, Estrela."

"I couldn't be happier for you. I was hoping you would find someone who could give you the love you deserve, and make you happy. When my parents--in school--when they said--"

"It's okay, Estrela, I know. I know you didn't intend things to turn out as they did. I didn't either. Would I go back and change them? Not entirely. I won't deny it hurt at the time, and I wouldn't wish to put anyone through what I went through, but everything happens for a reason, El, and Harry is my reason. It wasn't your fault things turned out the way they did, and it wasn't mine. We can't change them, and maybe it is better that way. I was fond of you, El, you made my seventh year bearable and I will be forever grateful and cherish what time we had, but it is in the past. I am truly enjoying the present with Harry and hope that we have a future to look forward to."

"You really are something special, Severus, Harry is very lucky."

"No, believe me, I am the lucky one."

Estrela walked over to Severus, placed her hand gently on his cheek, and hugged him, placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

~*~

Draco heard voices in the sitting room, one of which he knew as Severus's. The other was definitely female, but he wasn't sure if it was Hermione or not. Walking into the sitting room, his mouth dropped open at what he saw. Severus and a woman, who had to be Estrela Brilhando, were _kissing_. Oh, this was good. Draco smirked as he returned upstairs to his bedroom to form his plan. Perhaps he wouldn't have to worry about a relationship between Severus and Harry, after all.

~*~

"Come in, Hermione."

"How did you know it was me?" Hermione asked as she entered the room.

"Severus told me you would be up. How have you been? How is Ron?"

"I am fine and so is Ron. I think the question is, how are you?"

Harry sighed, looking at one of his best friends. She had been through so much with him, along with Ron. They had seen one another at their best, at their worst, and in the middle. He knew she wouldn't take the news well that he could be dying, and he knew no one had told her that was a possibility. When he had seen Hermione last, he had been fine…well, other than being miserable from having to spend the summer with _Snape_. So much had changed. "Well, what have you been told?"

"I was told that you had a vision of Professor Snape being hit with a curse by Voldemort, and then when he went to retrieve Draco from Malfoy Manor, you sensed they were in danger so you went after them. When you opened the door to the room they were in, Voldemort came in from the other side. Professor Snape and Draco got out of the way, but you were hit full force by an unknown curse, and Draco was hit with something as well. Is that what happened?"

Harry grinned. He could always count on Hermione to know what was going on. "Yeah, but there's more." He patted the space next to him and smiled weakly as Hermione sat beside him. "First of all, I need you to know something, but you have to promise you won't tell anyone."

"Of course, Harry, what is it?"

Harry took a deep breath. _Well, here goes_. "Severus and I are together." He almost laughed as Hermione processed what she had been told, especially when her eyes went slightly wide.

"You…and professor Snape? As in…in a relationship?"

"As in…in love."

Hermione leant back against the headboard, seemingly in thought. "Well… isn't that against the rules? I mean…what will you do when term begins?"

"Dumbledore is taking care of that."

"He knows? And he approves?"

"Yeah, he does, Hermione." Harry tensed, thinking Hermione wasn't going to accept this; she sounded skeptical, and he thouht she was going to reprimand him.

"You and Snape-er Professor Snape? You're together, and Dumbledore is alright with this. You and Snape?"

Well, it was a shocking revelation; he couldn't have expected her to react differently. "Yeah, Snape and I. It's complicated, and someday maybe I can tell you all of it. I think you'd be interested in it."

Hermione nodded. "Are you happy? Truly happy?"

Harry smiled and nodded, wondering if she was about to begin spouting off about morality and such. "Yes, Hermione, I truly am. I couldn't love anyone more than I do Severus, and I know he loves me as well."

"Well…I can't say I exactly approve… but as long as you're happy, Harry, I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, Hermione, you don't know how happy it makes me to hear you say that. But, there's something else I need to tell you, that I need you to be prepared for."

Hermione was growing a bit worried at the seriousness her friend was approaching whatever he needed to tell her. Something was wrong. She began to worry her bottom lip. "Okay, Harry, what is it?"

"Um, about this curse Voldemort cast on me…nobody knows what it is so no one has been able to find a cure, and if we don't find one soon things don't look good." Harry refused to show any emotion; he was tired of appearing so weak.

Hermione sat there with her mouth open and eyes wide as her body began shaking. As tears began coursing down her face she leant over and hugged Harry but then sat back and wiped her eyes, looking determined. "You can't die…you just can't…you just can't."

"Apparently, my body thinks otherwise. I don't want to die, Hermione, but I'm tired of feeling this way, and if I have to choose between feeling like crap all day or dying, well…I'd rather die. Severus and Draco have been trying to find out what is wrong with me, and both refuse to give up, so if they have anything to say about it, I'll be fine. Severus is extremely upset about this, so please don't mention it in front of him; he thinks I am giving up, but how can I? I can't leave him; I won't leave him, Hermione."

Hermione nodded as a few more tears fell. "Draco owled and told me he had gotten a bunch of old tomes from his father's library; I've never seen him this focused on anything, Harry; he really does want to help you."

Harry opened his mouth, much as Hermione had done earlier. He could tell by the tone of her voice and by the look on her face. "Oh Merlin. What? No. Hermione, are you and the ferret boy seeing each other?" Noticing Hermione's furrowed brows, he continued. "Hermione, I have known you for six years and I think I know you pretty well. You really are seeing him, aren't you?" Hermione merely nodded her head. "Wow…erm…how long?"

"Since last year; I was so scared you and Ron would hate me when you found out. I have wanted to tell you forever, but every time I tried, I chickened out."

"Whoa…this is…wow, Hermione. I never ever saw this coming."

"Neither did I, believe me; it just kind of happened, and now…well, I love him, Harry."

Harry frowned. "Does he love you?" Again, Hermione nodded. "He is against Severus and me being together. He might be trying to save my life, but he can't stand that I am with his godfather."

"Harry, I love you like a brother; you are one of my best friends and I never want anything to come in between us, ever, but I love him and want to spend the rest of my life with him. I'll talk to him about you and Severus, but I can understand his being upset; can't you?"

Harry opened his mouth to retort. Surely, she was joking, only he knew she wasn't. Harry Potter, _The Chosen One_, hero of the wizarding world, was in a relationship with one Severus Snape, reformed Death Eater, and current greasy git Potions master. "Yeah I guess, but it is what it is, and we can't change it, and I wouldn't want to if we could. Hell, I never meant to fall in love with Severus. When I arrived here, my only objective was to survive without being hexed a thousand different ways by the man. You remember how he was at my birthday party; we couldn't have been more at each other's throats if we wanted to."

"I remember. I still can't see the two of you together, but I'll accept that you love him, and I'm hoping you can do the same with me and Draco."

That was fair. "Just as my choice in lovers is not someone you want me to be with, yours is the same way. "Draco is angry, Hermione; he has been through so much, and I'm worried that he isn't who you think he is. I just don't want to see you getting hurt."

"You're right, Harry, Draco has been through a lot, and he has told me about his life. There is so much there that needs to be set free; he keeps it all in, but believe me, he is just like you and me…he just wants to be allowed to be his own person."

Harry smiled weakly at his friend and nodded his head. "Okay, Hermione, if you love Draco, then I'll accept that you and him are together, but you better prepare yourself for when Ron finds out."

"I know…and now he will have to accept that both of his best friends are dating the two people he hates most in the world; he'll hate us, Harry."

"Perhaps; we'll see."

"See what?"

Both Harry and Hermione watched as Draco made his way over to the bed and stood by Hermione, who turned and smiled at him.

"I just told Harry about us and he is okay with it."

"You are?" Draco asked, not believing for a second that the boy was okay with it.

"She's one of my best friends, Malfoy, and I love her as if she were my sister. I want her to be happy, and apparently, you do that, so yes I'm okay with you and she being together, but…if you **ever** hurt her, you'll have two wizards all over you before you can say help."

"Well, I must say I am surprised, Potter. This day is getting better and better."

Hermione looked oddly at her boyfriend, then looked at Harry. "How are you feeling?"

"Not that great. It's almost time for my potions. Severus said he was going to be up here to give them to me." Harry shifted his body, trying to get more comfortable, but until he received his potions, he knew there would be no real relief.

Draco's smile widened. "I think Severus may be preoccupied at the moment…um…downstairs."

Harry wasn't born yesterday; he knew the Slytherin was up to something. "Oh? Would you be so kind as to elaborate?"

Draco smirked. This was going to be fun. "Well…since you asked. I overheard Severus talking with someone and I thought it might be Hermione so I entered the sitting room and saw your…um…your…I saw Severus and Estrela…um…kissing." Draco's grin had widened exponentially, that is until he was whipped around by his visibly upset girlfriend.

"You are coming with me right now, Draco…**how could you**?" Hermione turned to look at Harry and saw that his eyes were not focused, and she noticed that he was turning a sickly shade of yellow and was beginning to convulse.

"**Professor Snape, get up here quick, it's Harry.**"

Within seconds, Severus and Estrela entered the bedroom and immediately went to Harry's side. Hermione dragged Draco out and softly shut the door behind them.

"Harry…talk to me. Come on Harry…say something, anything."

While Severus was trying to get a response out of Harry, Estrela went to talk to Draco and Hermione to see if she could find out what happened.

Severus climbed into his bed and held the unresponsive Harry to his chest. "Please, Harry, come back to me…I love you." He sat there rocking the motionless figure, not thinking about anything. Eventually Severus could hear the steady breaths coming from Harry, and he settled them into a comfortable lying position, Harry lying on top of Severus, who wanted to feel Harry's heart beating.

He dozed off, but awoke when the door opened revealing an upset Estrela. Severus could see she had been crying, and became concerned. "What is it, El?"

"Is he asleep?"

Severus nodded.

"I need to speak to you, now."

Severus gently put Harry underneath the covers, and then walked to Estrela, who now had tears falling down her face. He motioned her to follow him and they went across the hall to Harry's room, the room she would be using while taking care of the sick wizard. Severus closed the door and placed Silencing Charms around the room.

"Why are you so upset?

Estrela sat on the bed and took a deep breath. "It seems that your godson saw you and me kissing, and he--"

"He told Harry." The still visibly upset woman nodded as she wiped away her tears. "Damn him…El, if anything happens because of this…I'll never forgive him. He told Harry to spite him; he wanted Harry to hurt, and he achieved that, maybe this time, for good. What in the hell was he thinking? I am going to talk to him."

"Well, you might be waiting for a while; Hermione has him right now and I don't think she'll be letting him off as easily as you would. She is furious."

"As well she should be. Did you explain who you are?"

"Yes, I told them that we briefly dated at Hogwarts, and that today was the first time we had seen each other in twenty years, and that the kiss was just that…a kiss between two friends, one that meant absolutely nothing more or less than what it was…a kiss. I'm sorry, Severus…I didn't mean to cause any problems."

"You haven't done anything but come to my home to try and help the man I love get better; for that, I am truly grateful. Anything you can do to lessen the pain Harry is in will be greatly appreciated. He is debating with himself whether or not he should give up, and it is difficult seeing him like this. If this is his future, then yes, he would be better…I can't even say it, El. He has to be okay. I cannot lose him."

"As soon as he wakes, I will perform a full diagnostic scan and see if I can find anything; with any luck, maybe I will."

"I hope so, El." Severus wanted to believe things would improve for Harry, but he knew the odds were not in their favor.

"Severus, I'm so sorry Harry has to go through this, but do not give up; the human body is resilient and if I am able to discover what curse he was given, it should not take long at all for a cure to be found." Severus opened his mouth to speak, and Estrela could see the pain in his eyes as a few errant tears found their way down his cheeks.

"I really want to believe that, but he looks so weak, El. I can't stand to see him like this. If we find a cure, will he be as he was before? I don't know what to do."

"Severus, I cannot even begin to imagine what this is doing to you, and I can't say for sure how he will be; only time will tell. We might never find what is wrong with Harry, Severus, and Merlin forbid that, but if that is the case, I can assure you he will be comfortable; I will not let him suffer. I know he is already experiencing tremendous pain, and as soon as he wakes, I'll do my examination so I can know more specifically what we need to be concentrating on."

Severus could not speak, but he tried to smile. He stood up, left the room, and returned to his still sleeping Harry. Getting into the bed, he wrapped his arms loosely around his sleeping miracle, falling asleep as he listened to laboured breathing.

**Chapter Eleven: Die Ferret Boy, Die!**

  
_Takes place immediately after Hermione and Draco leave Severus and Harry_

  
"What the bloody hell were you thinking?" Hermione asked Draco, trying to keep her voice steady. Regardless of how furious she was, Harry was across the passage, and he didn't need to hear her screaming.

Draco gaped at his seething girlfriend; she never, _ever_ swore.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you clearly _weren't thinking at all_, Draco. That is my best friend lying in there, dy- _dying_ for Merlin's sake! Do you know what you have done? Have you any idea? He as good as told me Severus is the only reason he is fighting to stay alive. Now how do you think he feels? He was already close to giving up before... but now..." her lip quivered and her eyes filled with tears. Draco made movement to comfort her, but she stepped out of his grasp. "Do you even know what you were talking about?"

Draco fiddled nervously with his hands under the teary glare penetrating him. "Yes, Hermione! They really were kissing! I swear it."

"How were they kissing, Draco? Are you sure it wasn't just a small kiss between old friends? Oh yes, they were friends. They went to Hogwarts together for a year. They haven't seen one another in about twenty years! I would do the same to Harry or Ron!"

"I didn't think--"

"No, you didn't, and because of your stupidity, or perhaps because of your hatred for Harry, he may not live! Honestly, Draco, I thought you were better than that. Harry told me about your not accepting his and Severus's relationship, and he was upset about it, I could tell. Grow up, Malfoy, Harry risked his life to save yours and I don't give a flying broomstick why, the fact is he did. This is the way you repay him? By taking away the one thing keeping him alive? Did you see your godfather? He was heartbroken, Draco. He is so scared he is going to lose Harry. How could you? Just, how could you?" Hermione was now sobbing and still wouldn't let Draco near her. "No, get away from me. Get out of my room; I can't even look at you right now."

"But, Hermione, I'm sorry, I--"

"Sorry won't save his life, now will it?" she spat.

"Hermione--"

"_Get out, Draco.__ Now_," she yelled out, falling onto her bed, crying uncontrollably.

Draco sighed, walked dejectedly out of the room, and closed the door slowly. Hermione was right, and he knew it. If Harry were to die now, it would be his fault. Draco had let his hatred speak for him once again. What had he done? His godfather would never forgive him, and rightfully so.

~*~

It was the following morning, and Severus had just awoken, raising up to stroke a sleeping Harry's cheek. "Please don't give up. I need you, need you here with me. Please, Harry, please, don't leave me, you can't. I promise, the kiss between Estrela and I, it was only a small kiss between friends. We went out for a fortnight when she was at Hogwarts. Not even a year, love, and her parents forbade her to see me again. They moved away, and I never saw her again until yesterday. I told her all about us. She was so happy for me. She feels horrible now; she thinks it is her fault. Please, Harry, come back to me."

Harry felt something damp fall onto his cheek, and he heard Severus's words from what seemed like a great distance. He heard the explanation, heard Severus pleading for him to come back. Harry knew he should have never believed what Draco said, but it was just something in those words. Severus kissing someone who wasn't him. It hurt, but he should've known; he knew Severus loved him and would never do anything to hurt him.

Realising the dampness on his cheek was tears, Harry knew he was hurting Severus, and he didn't want that, not at all. He had to wake up; he had to. Focusing his strength, he slowly opened his eyes, and met those of black, full of sorrow because of him. Why did it have to be like this? Why were things so difficult for them? Why couldn't they be happy?

Severus felt his heart finally begin beating again. Harry was awake. He was so happy he thought he might actually burst. "You're awake," he whispered, trying to prove it was real. "I should go get Estrela."

"No, Severus," Harry whispered weakly. "Please, kiss me."

Severus gently pressed his lips to Harry's, and when small arms slid around him, pulling him closer, Severus let a moan escape. So many emotions were coursing through him and he couldn't hold onto one long before another took its place. After a few seconds, he pulled away. Harry needed his strength.

"I'm so sorry, Severus. I heard what you were telling me about Estrela. I never should have listened to Draco. I knew better. I know you would never do that to me, knew you could never--"

Severus silenced Harry with another quick kiss. "Shhh, it's okay, love, you have nothing to be sorry for; Draco does. You came back, and that is all that matters. Now, I really should go retrieve Estrela; she wants to examine you."

Harry nodded and Severus exited the room, silently thanking whoever was responsible for sending Harry back to him. He knew he had almost lost him, and it was terrifying to think about. "Estrela," he said, finding the woman in the sitting room, "Harry is awake; if you would like to examine him now, he is ready."

"You explained, and he understands?"

"Yes, everything is fine, El, now go make him better for me," Severus said with a small smile.

"I'll try my best, Severus, I give you my word."

"You don't have to give me your word, El, I know you will."

She kissed him quickly on the cheek with a small smile and ran off to attend Harry. Severus went off to deal with Draco; he had given the boy the night, but there was no stopping Severus now. His godson had gone too far.

"I hope you're happy," Severus snarled, opening Draco's bedroom door without knocking. He stormed across the room and stood directly in front of the bed so he could look his godson in the eyes.

Draco looked up with wide eyes from where he was lying on the bed. "Oh no, he's not--"

"No, he's not, no thanks to you. He just woke up. Estrela is with him. Why, Draco? What did you intend to accomplish by telling him what you did? Killing him? Is that what you wanted? Well, you damn near got your wish."

"No, Severus, that wasn't what I wanted. I just--"

"You just what, Draco? You just want to see me broken, is that it? Want proof that I am weak, and not at all what you thought me to be? Or is it the pride you want? To know of all the people who have tried to break me, even Voldemort, it was you who succeeded?"

"No, Severus, I--"

"You _what_? Want the rest of my life to be worse than my past? Want me to lose the only thing that has ever made me feel like the person Albus Dumbledore always told me I am? Want me to lose the only person I have ever truly loved, and who has truly loved me in return? Is that what you want, Draco? If not, I would like very much to be filled in."

Draco couldn't believe all of the trouble he had caused. He had never seen his godfather this upset. He had seen him angry, oh yes, but never upset with him like this. "I didn't mean to physically harm him, Severus, honestly."

Severus was an inch from Draco's face now. "You did not answer my question, and I suggest you give me one in this second or you will greatly regret it. What did you think would come from your telling Harry information before you had the facts?"

"I _wanted_ him to leave you!" Draco yelled. "Does that answer your damned question? I wanted you to break up!" Draco was so angry with his godfather right now he could barely breathe. He hated being backed into a corner like this, being forced to answer questions with no escape. It didn't help matters that his girlfriend, whom he loved more than life itself, wasn't speaking to him, and had avoided him all morning.

Severus couldn't believe his ears. What? Was Draco two? He shook his head disappointedly. "Merlin, my godson is immature," he said quietly, more to himself.

"Yeah? Well my godfather is a fucking poof. Funny how life works, isn't it?"

Severus could feel the heat rising in his face and knew he was a second away from throwing his godson out of the Manor, but then Voldemort would have easy access to him and no matter how much of a prat the young man was, Severus could not leave him to the wolves.

"Oh come off it, Draco, and grow up! Yes, I am in love with Harry, and if you cannot accept that and think us vile for loving each other, then there is not much hope for you. I have never been as disappointed with anyone in my entire life. You know how much of a loveless relationship your parents have?" The younger wizard nodded. "Your father has never loved your mother; he was in love with a man, a man who his parents forbade him to see. They arranged his marriage to your mother, and then you came along. Have you ever wondered why your father is so closed off and mean all the time? He is dead inside because the one person who had loved him had been taken away from him, killed by Voldemort, even after your father had married your mother." Severus had hoped this revelation might give Draco something to think about, but from his godson's reaction, which was a slight shrug of the shoulders, Severus didn't hold out much hope.

"What about me, Draco? Even though you have respected and looked up to me, you know how much of a vile person I have been. That has all changed, everything, and it is because of Harry...all because of Harry. Does that not mean anything to you? Does happiness mean so little to you and appearances so much? An image, Draco -- that is what you are looking for. You want to see me with some gorgeous woman on my arm, fawning all over me, as your mother does your father. No thank you...I see how happy they are together, and if that is what you are wanting for me as well as yourself, I feel sorry for you. I do not expect your acceptance of us, but you will never ever speak to Harry again without me present, do you understand me, Draco? I am serious. Estrela is in my room with Harry examining him. He is a very sick person, and it did not help matters at all for you to cause him undo stress. I hope for your sake you can change that closed mind of yours and accept that not everyone is alike. You have the potential to begin a new era for the Malfoys, Draco, and I really thought you and Hermione would be the two to begin that change. Now I would be surprised if she ever spoke to you again. You have a lot to think about, young man. For better or worse we are all confined to the grounds here, and while you are here, you will respect everyone."

Severus left Draco's room without another word.

Estrela was leaving Harry's room when she witnessed Severus exiting Draco's room. She noticed how upset he looked. Seeing the one person in her life she had ever loved looking so downtrodden broke her heart. Severus had experienced much grief in his life, and it seemed he was destined to go through much more, at least in the immediate future.

"Severus, may I speak to you please?"

Severus nodded his head and motioned her to follow him downstairs. After asking Darej to bring them tea and biscuits, the two sat down, both visibly tense. Severus could tell by the look on the witch's face that she was not about to share good news. He didn't want to hear what he knew she had to say, but sooner or later he would have to face this; he couldn't ignore it forever.

"It's not good, is it, El?"

"No, Severus, it's not good at all. I ran every diagnostic exam known to exist, and nothing came up, not so much as a hint of what is ailing Harry. I did give him the appropriate potions, however, and his pain should be minimal; he will need them every six hours."

Severus nodded as he turned his head to look out the window. It was a beautiful day outside and he could hear the birds chirping; it was late summer, but it was as if it were a spring day, promising new life to appear, while inside there was a life nearing its end. "What did you tell him?"

"I didn't have to tell him anything, Severus; he knew. When I entered your room, he immediately smiled at me and said he was happy to meet me and any friend of yours was a friend of his. After I ran the tests, he looked at me and said he knew I hadn't found anything, but he was okay, because he had finally found true happiness, and what more could he possibly want out of life."

Severus smiled slightly as the tears filling his eyes fought to be released. "Indeed. What more?" Turning back to look at Estrela, Severus allowed a few tears to fall. "It is not fair, El. I know I have not been a good person, and I know life is not fair, but how can this be happening? I can't stand to see him like this, but what scares me more is not being able to see him at all. I have spent my entire life building walls and keeping people out, and somehow he pushed his way through and knocked down everything blocking his path to my heart. How can I live without that now?"

Severus stood and began walking towards the stairs, and when he reached them, he stopped. "Do you have any idea how much time he has if nothing can be done?"

"Love, he could live another month or he could die today. He is very weak, but his determination to not leave you, as well as his love for you, is what is keeping him going. He told me he couldn't stand the thought of leaving you alone."

Severus nodded as he began ascending the stairs.

~*~

Harry looked pensively at Severus, who was standing by the window. "Um...Severus, can I ask you something?" Turning around, the older man nodded. "I know what your answer will be, but just hear me out before you say anything, okay?" After another nod, Harry continued. "I want you to make love to me. I know I'm sick and my body is weak, but I could die today, and I don't want to die without us having made love."

Severus sat down beside Harry and shook his head. "We can't, Harry; it is not safe."

"But--"

"No buts, it simply cannot be done; if we made love, it could kill you, and I will not make it any easier for your body to weaken." _Or for you to be taken away from me sooner..._ Harry had begun to cry and had his head in his hands. Severus pulled him into a hug and sat there rocking his dying young love back and forth.

"Rings."

Severus pulled Harry away from his chest and looked at the much too skinny wizard in his arms. "What did you say?"

"The rings...I want the rings, Severus."

Severus furrowed his brow for a few seconds, then realisation hit and he stood up. "I'll be back." Severus quickly made his way to Harry's room and found the box on the bedside table.

~*~

Hermione was lost; she didn't know what to do. The love of her life, or so she had thought, had proven to her how much of a Malfoy he really was. She had been ready to marry him, to have his children, to raise them to be well-respected members of the wizarding community. Now all of that was gone, a distant dream that had been taken away before it had a chance to begin. Nothing he could do would ever be enough for her to take him back. They were finished, but even knowing there was no alternative, it hurt. Their love had been a pure and unselfish one, each of them giving of themselves completely to the other. That is what hurt Hermione so much; she couldn't reconcile the Draco she had come to know with the evil incarnation she had witnessed the previous day.

Walking downstairs, she saw Professor Lupin sitting on the sofa, looking at nothing, sadness in his face. "Mind if I join you?" she asked as she neared him.

Remus looked up and shook his head. "This should not be happening, none of it."

"I know, Harry doesn't deserve this, nor does Professor Snape."

"Nor do you deserve to find out your boyfriend is a sodding prick, but I guess it is better you find out now rather than down the road when the two of you had a family."

"I suppose. I just want Harry to get better; nothing else matters. I just want my best friend back, and for him, Ron, and me to be able to return to how things were."

Remus looked sadly at the young witch. "Things will never be the same, Hermione."

"I know. It's just…I don't know…things are just so complicated now. I always had the answers when we were younger, but now there is no answer, is there? He is just going to die, and there isn't a thing we can do."

"It appears that way," Remus said as he sighed. "He is wasting away and I feel so damned helpless; I am glad Sirius isn't here to see his godson as he is now; it would be too much, I think."

Hermione looked at Remus and shook her head as tears began falling down her face. "I wish Sirius was here; he was the one person who made Harry laugh and forget about his problems. I know he could do it again. I hate seeing that sad look in Harry's eyes."

"Me too, and seeing Severus so upset is something I never thought I would witness; I don't know what Harry's dying will do to him."

"What will his dying do to Ron, you, or me? Professor Lupin, if he dies, what will any of us do?" Hermione now had tears streaming down her cheeks, and she was beginning to shake. Harry had been through so much, and now she had to watch him slowly die. No, she couldn't, no way could she just watch her best friend die. Tears still pouring forth, she stood.

"Where are you going?" Remus asked as the young witch was about to exit the sitting room.

"To the library. I can't just sit here while Harry is up there suffering. There has to be a cure," she said desperately.

Remus stood and approached Hermione. "I understand; you know I do, but we have looked through all those books again and again. Whatever the bastard used, it's not in them. There is nothing more we can do but hope Estrela can help him."

"Professor, Harry is _dying_! Do you really expect me to just sit around and wait until he does? To pretend to be happy and hopeful when I go into his room? I can't, I can't do it anymore! I have to do _something_!"

Remus stepped closer to Hermione and could see she was rapidly becoming hysterical. He couldn't blame her; he felt like becoming the same. He opened his mouth to try to say something to calm her, but instead, he watched, mouth half-open as Draco came into the room. Remus knew this was not going to go well, and he watched as Draco looked at Hermione, who was breathing hard, large tears spilling down her face, looking as though she was only holding onto all of her grief by a thread, which, she probably was.

"Hermione, I--"

Hermione turned around to face Draco and something snapped. It was Draco's fault. Draco had run off, and Harry had gone to save him. If Draco had not run away, none of this would have happened. If Draco hadn't told Harry that he had seen Estrela and Severus _kissing_, Harry would be doing at least better than he was now. It was all because of Draco.

"You bastard! You did this to him! You deserve to suffer twice the pain he and Professor Snape are experiencing!" she shouted as she pulled out her wand, pointing it at Draco, her hand surprisingly steady, while the rest of her body shook uncontrollably. She had never felt such hatred for anyone before. It was coursing through her veins, humming in her ears, and coloring her face. At that moment, she wanted Draco dead. She wanted to kill him.

Remus, startled, stepped up behind her and grabbed her wand quickly. When she started to lunge for Draco, he wrapped his arm securely around her waist to restrain her. Draco seemed to be in shock.

"How could you be so heartless? How could I have ever thought you were different from your father? How could I have ever believed I loved you? And most importantly, how could I have ever believed you meant it when you said you loved me?" Hermione's voice was high, and shrill, all her grief and sorrow in her every syllable. She ached with it.

"I do love you--"

"Do you?" she spat viciously, and Remus had to tighten his hold on her. "Attempting to murder my best friend does not send that message, Draco! If you loved me, you would have thought about how much pain you would cause me by hurting Harry! I don't even think you know the definition of love! Was the only reason you said it to get me to lift my skirt for you, Draco? Is that why you told me you could never hurt me? That you would take care of me, always? For a good fuck? Damn it, Draco! Look at me!"

Draco glared at Hermione. He didn't have to take this. "Now listen to me--"

"NO! Look at where the last time I listened to you got me! Look at what you have done to me!"

Remus was having a difficult time keeping Hermione from going after Draco. Who knew she was so strong? But if she didn't calm down, she was going to hyperventilate. "Draco, I think you need to leave the room," he said sternly.

"Let me go!" Hermione shouted at Remus, trying to break free.

"Now, Draco!" Remus said a little louder.

Draco glared at Hermione a second longer, then turned on his heel and went upstairs.

The minute he was gone, Hermione stopped struggling in Remus's arms and settled for sobbing uncontrollably. The only thing keeping her from falling to the floor was her Professor's arm. She had never felt so overwhelmed. She couldn't even begin to imagine how Professor Snape and Harry must feel. Her own pain was enough to bring her to this.

Unable to support the young woman's weight any longer, Remus brought them to the floor, whispering calming words in her ear. He had no idea how long they stayed that way, but slowly, Hermione began to calm down, finally raising her wet, reddened face to look up at him.

"I--I almost killed him. I wanted to. I--I would have if you hadn't taken my wand. I--I--"

"Shh... It's okay, Hermione. You didn't. After what he did, it is perfectly understandable you would be upset with him, but we have to be strong, for Harry. He needs us now more than ever. You know he would never forgive himself if you became a murderer because of him."

Hermione nodded, then extricated herself from her professor's arms and stood and straightened her clothes. "I'm sorry I fell apart like that on you, Professor. I guess, it--it all became too much."

"You owe me no apology, Hermione, and I think under the circumstances, formalities can be done away with. Please, call me Remus. Now, perhaps you should go get cleaned up, and we will eat. I haven't seen you eat anything all day, and it is well after lunchtime."

Hermione smiled weakly, feeling as though she was fifty pounds lighter. Perhaps all she had needed was a good cry and a shoulder to do it on. She turned and walked away, pausing in the doorframe, not looking back, "Thank you, Remus," and with that, she left the room.

~*~

Severus entered his room quietly, noticing Harry had fallen asleep. Placing the rings on the bedside table beside the sleeping wizard, Severus walked over to the window and watched as a pair of osprey flew around the grounds. Life was continuing and would not stop, even if his Harry died. He had been given a glimpse of heaven on earth and he wasn't prepared to let go of him so easily. Turning around, a silently weeping Severus watched and listened to the laboured breathing, and it was all too much...Harry, Draco, Estrela...it was all too much for the normally austere man to take, to keep inside. He had always prided himself with being strong, able to hide his emotions from others, a trait which had helped him as a Death Eater. This, however, was sorrow the likes of which Severus Snape had never experienced, and Harry was not even dead yet. Severus grieved, nonetheless. Leaning against the wall, he slid down and buried his face into his hands. He had been so careful to keep his emotions in check around Harry, but that was something Severus was no longer able to do.

~*~

Estrela placed the empty phial on the bedside table and smiled when she heard the steady breathing coming from Hermione. Looking at Remus and nodding towards the door, she stood up and followed him out into the passage.

"What happened, Remus?

"Hermione and I were talking. She was upset about Harry, and then Draco came in and tried to speak. I guess she couldn't take it, and she started yelling at him. She became hysterical. I was afraid she would hyperventilate." Remus did not see any reason Estrela needed to know Hermione had tried to kill Draco, as she was there to help Hermione, not judge her. "I told Draco to leave, and eventually he did. She and I ate lunch, or perhaps I should say I ate; she was too exhausted. I knew she was going to need something to help her rest."

Estrela looked towards Severus's room and shook her head. "I am scared for what is to come, Remus. In the short time I have known Harry, he has completely stolen my heart, and to see him and Severus together, well...they belong with each other. This entire situation is horrible. As if that weren't enough to be going on with, Draco exacerbates the situation, and it gets worse. I was talking to Severus yesterday and he told me how much he had hoped Draco would not follow in his father's footsteps. I know how evil Lucius is, always was, and I hate to see his son following that legacy."

"Yes, we all hoped Severus would be a calming influence on the boy...yes, even me, Estrela. Severus and I have never seen eye to eye on anything, except for that one fact, I think. If it were not for Harry, and the fact that Sirius is not here for him, I doubt very seriously whether I would be welcome here."

"For what it's worth, I am glad you are here, Remus. Harry needs all of us all right now, and we need to be here for him, and for Severus. Even Draco needs us. I have a feeling he is the one who will come out of this losing the most, other than Harry and Severus, and I do not mean just because of what happened with Hermione. I see that young man as struggling to become his own person, but his father's hold on him is too strong. When I think of him, it reminds me so much of my childhood. I know I had a much different childhood than him, but we both were brought up in very strict households where whatever our fathers said was law. He could still turn out all right; I would like to think I did, but he will need reinforcements of how much he really does mean to people. We need to be there for him. From what I've heard about him, I doubt he has ever lost anything that meant anything to him, and his losing Hermione will devastate him. It is no less than he deserves, but as I said, even he deserves us caring enough about him to want him to be okay."

Remus sighed heavily. "Perhaps you could talk to him, Estrela; you seem to have a fairly good grasp on what he might be going through. For what it's worth, he looked utterly devastated when he saw how upset Hermione was, and I know it was sincere."

"I'll try to talk to him and see if I can get him to open up to me; maybe it will be easier since he doesn't know me, maybe not, but I will try. I need to check on Harry before I do anything else, however. I think Hermione should sleep until at least supper."

Making sure the young woman was still asleep, Remus quietly shut the door, and he and Estrela quietly entered Severus's room, finding Harry asleep in the bed and Severus sitting on the floor against the wall, crying silently. Estrela walked over to her distraught friend, sat beside him, and pulled him into a hug, causing his cries to intensify in sound and magnitude. Saying nothing, the witch allowed her friend to cry, and kept rubbing his back as she rocked them back and forth. Remus got her attention and motioned he was leaving, and then he quietly closed the door behind him.

Eventually, Severus stopped crying, made his way to the bed, climbed in, and wrapped his arms around Harry. After assuring Severus she would return in a few hours to check on them, Estrela left. Within minutes, he was asleep, and for once, it was a peaceful sleep, not interrupted by nightmares or someone waking him. When he did reawaken, however, it was to green eyes looking longingly into his black ones, and Severus could hear Harry's raspy breaths struggling to be released. Severus could not speak. He knew he would cry, which would cause Harry to do the same, and that was not good; crying expended energy, and Harry needed all the energy he could get.

Harry tried to sit up but had no strength, so he gave up with a whimper. Severus lifted and propped him up against a couple of pillows. It was such a strange sensation; neither of them spoke, and it was as if everything was happening in slow motion. Severus thought this was probably the way it was before someone died, and this was how it was going to be -- no words ever again between them. He looked at Harry as if studying him, shook his head saying no, and Harry looked at him strangely.

Severus looked into Harry's eyes and took the young man's hands in his. "Harry, you know I love you more than anything and I do not want you to go...but love, please do not hold on for me; if you want to go, it is okay...it's okay. Please...I don't want you to be in pain and stay here because of me. Let go, love...let go."

Harry began crying, shaking his head, and he began speaking in mere raspy whispers. "Don't want to go...I'm scared, Severus. I don't know what to do and I don't know where to go...you tell me to go, but where? Where do I go, Severus?"

"I don't know, Harry, but maybe if you close your eyes and just let go of your body, that is all you'll have to do, love."

"Will you hold me?"

Severus allowed his tears to fall freely as he pulled Harry into his lap. "Always, Harry. I will always hold you."

"The rings, did you get them?" Severus nodded his head as he leant over and retrieved the box from the bedside table. He handed the box to Harry and watched as the silver ring was removed with a shaking hand.

"Severus, I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, which I was hoping would be a long one, but it doesn't seem that is going to happen, but, will you spend the rest of my life with me and wear this ring? After I die, you can take it off and give them back to Remus if you want, it--"

Severus shook his head and placed his hands on either side of the younger wizard's face. "Harry, I would be honoured to wear this ring; nothing would give me greater pleasure than to spend the rest of my life loving you."

Harry shakily removed Severus's hand from his face and placed the ring on the extended finger, then smiled. Both men watched as the ring magically sized itself to fit snugly on his ring finger.

Severus looked at the other ring in the box and glanced at Harry with a questioning look, to which he received a nod. Carefully removing the gold ring, Severus gently took Harry's hand in his and placed the ring on the pale finger, and immediately it resized itself the same as Severus's had. "Harry, would you do me the honour of wearing this ring and bonding with me? There is no greater love than this, I know that. For whatever reason, I was chosen to be yours, and you, mine. Nothing would give me greater joy than to bond with you, and knowing these rings have adorned numerous generations of your family gives me such joy and hope. Loving you is the best thing I have ever done in my life and if I never experience happiness again, I will die a very happy man. You have done that to me, love."

Harry nodded as he fell into Severus's open arms, and they hugged and cried, tears of happiness and grief; happiness at what they had, and grief over what they never would.

**Chapter Twelve: Merlin, Tell Us What To Do!**

Harry pulled back and looked into Severus's eyes as he placed his hand on the dampened cheek before him. There was no way to put his feelings into words; he didn't know what to do. He didn't want to leave Severus, but neither did he want to deal with the pain and helplessness anymore. He was so, so very tired, and wanted to sleep. Looking sadly at Severus, Harry lay back down, exhausted. He would go to sleep now, but no matter what, he wouldn't stop fighting. He had too much to look forward to in life. "I think I'm going to have a kip, Severus," he said with a small yawn.

Severus settled down beside Harry and wrapped his arms around him, entwining their hands together. Their rings brushed against each other with a soft _clink_ and Severus felt a small tingling sensation in his finger, but ignored it. "Alright, love, I'll stay here with you."

"Okay, I'll see you in a little while."

"Of course, love," Severus whispered, his face not being able to hide his desolation. He wasn't ready for this…he would never be ready for this.

Harry coughed a few times, and then looked at Severus, holding the other man's gaze as he said more firmly, "I'll see you in a little while, Severus. I am not going anywhere."

Severus only nodded, not trusting his voice to speak. Instead, he leant down and captured Harry's lips in a kiss, one that held their sorrow, pain, happiness, dreams, hopes, and their reality. As soon as they broke apart Severus once again felt the tingling sensation in his finger where their rings were still touching, only it seemed to be growing stronger and spreading up his arm. He looked questioningly at Harry. "Do you--do you feel that?"

"Yeah, I do," Harry said in amazement, looking at their hands where their rings had begun to glow. Severus started to pull his hand away, but Harry stopped him.

"No, I don't think you should do that; just wait." Harry didn't know why, but he felt as though this was meant to happen, that it had been waiting to happen for a long while now. He watched mesmerized as bright gold light erupted from his ring, and silver light did the same from Severus's, coming out as soft rays, spanning in every direction, and spinning around the room, dancing on the walls; it was beautiful.

As they watched, the rays began weaving into each other, one by one, twisted gold and silver shining brighter than ever. It hung suspended in midair between them radiating strength and power. Time seemed to freeze; all was perfectly still. Harry and Severus had no idea how long they sat there, entranced. Then suddenly, without warning, the braided light dropped from the air and swept into Severus's chest. It all happened so quickly they didn't even have time to register it until it was over.

Severus's breathing was erratic, and he had broken out in a sweat. "Severus? Are you alright?" Harry said hurriedly, placing his hand on the older man's arm, getting Severus's eyes to focus on him.

"I--I think so, yes." Severus felt fine, only a little startled and shaken. He felt oddly warmed and comforted. Just then, their bedroom door opened and everyone, with the exception of Draco, rushed in.

"Are you two alright? There was a blinding light; we saw it all the way from the sitting room." Remus looked at Severus's slightly disheveled appearance. "What happened?"

"We don't know," Severus said, examining his chest for any remnants of what had happened. Finding none, he looked at Remus. "We were just lying here, holding hands. Our rings were touching, and they were sending, apparently some form of magical energy into our fingers, which spread, slowly. The rings erupted into light, mine silver, and Harry's, gold. They joined together, making one solid strand, and then it just…" Severus searched for the right word to describe it, "swept into my chest."

Remus, along with everyone else, gasped at the rings Harry and Severus wore; he now knew without a doubt how special they truly must be. He furrowed his brow and then looked on the bed. "And where did that come from?"

Harry and Severus looked down between them, where there lay a yellowed piece of parchment, which had not been there previously.

"I haven't a clue," Harry said, picking up the paper. He gasped as he realised what it could be. "What if it is one of the documents Professor Dumbledore told us about? The journal page!"

Everybody had now gathered close to Harry. "Are you able to read it, Harry? What does it say?" Hermione asked, sitting in a chair next to the bed.

He looked at it and frowned; it was not in a foreign language as Merlin's journal would be. "It's in English; it looks like a letter." He read it aloud.

  
"_My dearest descendant, if you are reading this, I believe congratulations are in order, for you have found the one you love beyond all others. I wish you both the best of happiness, and hope the hard times are few. I know you must have plenty of questions, and I will try to answer those. I do not have much time, as they will be after me soon. I suppose the beginning is the best place to start._

At the age of eighteen, I fell in love with a young woman of the same age by the name of Aureola, who soon became my wife. Not long after our wedding, Aureola fell ill with a mysterious ailment. She was slowly dying, and there was nothing to be done about it. I searched for a cure; she underwent extensive treatments, but everything failed...until one fateful evening. I was sitting by her side when the small room we were in filled with the purest light my eyes have ever rested upon, and on the bedside table there appeared a sheet of parchment, written in a foreign script. I had never seen the language in which it was written, yet somehow I could read it. The second my eyes looked upon it, I knew it was Aureloa's cure. It was a recipe, and a complicated one at that. I set about my task, willing Aureola to hold on long enough for me to create and administer this miracle, which I learned, was sent by Merlin himself, as the bottom of the page was signed. Merlin cured my wife, and I am forever in his debt.

It is my belief that the parchment came from Merlin's Journal; a mystical journal in which some say Merlin kept all of his prophecies and spells. Many do not believe in such a thing, and will think you mad if you do. Those of which I am speaking are of course our government, as I found out. I told them my theory, of my wife's cure, and they laughed. They pledged my insanity, and my death is scheduled for just short of an hour from now. They destroyed the original journal page, but I managed to save the copy I made. I placed it within the silver ring which now belongs to my wife, and this parchment I am writing now will be placed within the gold ring I once wore. I am confident it will survive.

There is much I could tell you about the rings you and your love are wearing, but I do not have the time to spare. I must tell you this, however. Besides the two parchments already mentioned, I have extracted all my magical abilities, in hopes of being able to preserve my ability to read this language of Merlin, and have placed it within the rings, and in future, when circumstances grant it, it should come forth, and reside in the one it chooses. I sincerely hope this works, as I know it will be important. If you are reading this, you were the chosen one of Merlin, just as I was.

These rings are to be kept solely in our bloodline, the last of which shall take them to his grave. They will not fit anyone other than the ones chosen. They represent and contain within them, power greater than we, greater than the strongest magic. Love.

I wish you well, dear descendant, now I must meet my fate.

Optivus Potter."

  
Harry looked around the room at the awed expressions which he was sure mirrored his own. "Come forth and reside in the one it chooses…" Harry murmured. Suddenly, he sat up, leant over Severus and reached into the drawer of Severus's bedside table, extricating the journal page that Draco had found in his bedroom. After looking at it and frowning, he handed it to Severus. "Can you read this?"

Severus took the parchment written in Merlin's language. He looked down at it, studied the elaborate symbols, and watched in amazement as they formed into words. The recipe. Harry's cure. Severus's hand began shaking as he looked at Harry and nodded his head, mouth agape. It had to be the cure for Harry's infirmity, but what if it wasn't? This could be a coincidence, and perhaps the recipe was for a completely different ailment. Regardless, this was their only hope, and until proven otherwise, Severus was going to believe in this cure.

"Well?" Hermione was quickly becoming impatient at the lack of words coming from her professor's mouth.

Severus turned his head to face the red-faced and teary-eyed young woman. "Miss Granger, it appears as though this parchment I am holding in my hand is a recipe, and I am guessing it is the cure to whatever ails Harry." Hermione gasped and began visibly weeping, as did everyone else in the room.

Severus continued to read over the contents, but his attention turned as a hand covered his. Looking over at his still weak Harry, something in those green eyes made his heart almost stop, and he looked around at the inhabitants of the room. "Would you give us some time alone?"

When the door shut, Harry pushed back the duvet and with Severus's help, he sat up. Crossing his legs and wringing his hands, he took Severus's hand not holding the parchment, in his. "Is it really the cure, or did you just say that to make Hermione feel better?"

"Do you really think I would do that to Hermione and to Remus? Merlin, Harry, I love you and could never lie about what is happening to you. From what I am reading, it is complex and will take some time, but yes, Harry, this is your cure, love." If it wasn't, he'd never forgive himself, but there was no way he wouldn't give Harry hope. Hope was all they had.

"What do we have to do?"

Severus read the recipe to Harry, and they agreed this needed to begin as soon as possible. As soon as he gathered the necessary items, they would begin, but Harry would need his strength for what was to come, and the only way he was going to be able to get that was by getting as much sleep as he could. Severus gave Harry his potion and placed a charm around the already half-asleep wizard to alert him if there was any change in his condition, and after kissing him, hurriedly left the room to begin the preparations.

As he quietly closed his bedroom door, Severus watched as Estrela and Remus approached him, both looking at him quizzically. He continued downstairs and as he had expected, the two followed close behind.

"Well, do come out with it, Severus. Will Harry be okay or not?"

"According to this," Severus waved the parchment around, "there are several steps involved, including ones that will involve gathering certain individuals together, which will take some time."

Estrela's face brightened. "Oh, Severus, I almost forgot in all the excitement, but Bill fire-called earlier, and is going to come as soon as he can. I don't know if there is anything for him to do now, but I don't think his presence could hurt. He might be able to cheer Harry up a bit if nothing else. We've worked on several projects together, and I am aware how much Harry means to his family."

Severus began walking towards the stairs. "Yes, and speaking of the Weasleys, I need you to give Bill a message. I'll get it to you as soon as I compose it."

"Excellent. I am on my way to have a chat with Draco. I'll find you afterwards."

Severus raised a brow. "I am very much of the mind to restrict Draco to his room, El, and if he does not improve that attitude of his, I shall do just that. I wish you luck; you'll need it."

Estrela glared. "If I could survive the likes of you for a term, I seriously doubt a few minutes with Draco is going to present me with much of a challenge."

Severus began to glare, but instead he shook his head and a small chuckle escaped. "Touché."

Before anyone could respond, she was gone. "What can I do, Severus?"

Severus explained to Remus about needing to gather as many people around Harry who loved him, as they could. The more people present, the stronger the results. Remus ran through everyone he could think of and began making a mental list of what all he needed to do. After Severus had given him a few other instructions, Remus left to go contact everyone who would be needed.

There was a step involved which Severus was nervous about; it called for exactly two drops of blood and two tears, which would be mixed, from each of the ailing wizard or witch's parents. Harry's parents were both dead, and Severus was frantically trying to figure out exactly why these items were needed from these exact people — was it because of the bloodline, and the parentage, or did it have to do with love? Usually, that fact was mentioned, but it was not to be found anywhere on the parchment Severus was holding in his hand. If it was because of love, Remus could contribute, and Severus himself could, as well. However, if the familial connection was needed, then Severus would have to contact Petunia, Lily's sister. He shivered at the thought but had no choice if that is what had to be done. He felt confident he would be able to discern which reason the blood and tears were required after studying the words carefully.

~*~

Draco had been listening at the door, and had heard all the commotion. He was curious what had happened, but not enough so to go ask. He didn't want to see anyone, and he knew they most certainly didn't want to see him. Hearing a knock on his door, he asked who it was.

"Estrela."

"Come in," Draco said, frowning as the witch entered his room. He was not wanting to think about the diatribe he was about to receive. "What do you want?" Draco asked as he pointed to a chair across the room.

After sitting, Estrela looked at Draco. "I have things to do, so I will make this quick. I'll ask that you let me finish before speaking." Draco nodded curtly and smirked. Estrela sighed. This was not going to be easy.

"Draco, I am aware that you don't think your godfather could love Harry; I overheard you talking to Darej this morning. Let me ask you a question. Do you know what love is?" Draco nodded. "You love Hermione, I would never doubt that. You said Severus couldn't possibly know what love is. Draco, I don't know if I even know what love is, but I can tell you with certainty when I meet the person I am meant to be with, I will know it, and I will know love. Love is not one thing. Love is not one emotion. Love is something that happens for different reasons, but when it comes down to it, love is a beautiful thing that should be cherished. Your definition of love is different from your godfather's, but does that make his any less valid? Does it really matter if they feel the same deep feelings you and Hermione shared? Perhaps they do. Perhaps they don't. It doesn't matter, Draco. Severus and Harry deserve to be loved; they have had so little of it thus far. My wish for you is to let them be. Be happy for Severus. You've hurt him so much, Draco. If you had your way, your godfather would have lost someone very special to him for the second time in his life, wou--"

"At least he had good taste then. What man wouldn't want to fall in love with you? You are beautiful, Estrela. I wish you had married Severus. Then you'd be my godmother. Harry is a joke; how can he make my godfather happy? Harry Potter is about as intellectual as a troll."

Estrela was rethinking her analogy about being able to handle Draco since she had dealt with Severus — this person standing before her resembled Severus very little. "I'd have to disagree, and I'd go so far as to say you are the one with the troll identification tattooed to your forehead. Grow up, Mister Malfoy. I am thirty-seven years old, and for twenty of those years, I've lamented the loss of Severus Snape. I cried myself to sleep many a night, and there hasn't been a day in those twenty years when I haven't berated myself for allowing my parents to dictate who I saw, and why.

"But, Draco, my parents saved my life when they forced me and Severus apart. I loathed them, but even so, they always loved me. They told me every day how special I was, and how they would do anything for me. I didn't understand it, Draco; I was so consumed with hatred over what they had done to me, and I was inconsolable. I thought they had ruined my life.

"They hadn't. They knew what I had not; they understood how dangerous the Death Eaters were, and they knew their daughter being involved with one was not going to end well. They feared for my life, and being the parents they were, they did what they had to. They gave up their prestigious work and moved us as far away as they could.

"Severus was a danger to me back then, Draco. He isn't a danger any longer, and he has found love. Would you deny him happiness? Would you ask that he give Harry up? You need to think about it, love. I am aware of your aversion towards homosexuals, and you know what? I can understand that, really I can. It is hard to accept new things, but sweetie, you are seventeen years old; you have so much life ahead of you. Thus far, you have led a rather sheltered life, but there will come the day when you leave school, when you enter the work force, when you marry, and when you have children. Not everyone in this world is going to have the same set of values as you. Do you want to teach your children intolerance? Because let me assure you, if your attitude doesn't change, and your children witness it, it won't matter what you tell them. Actions speak louder than words.

"Now, I have things to do, so I'll leave you alone to think." Estrela stood up and walked over to Draco, leant over and kissed the young man on the forehead. "Severus loves you."

~*~

As Severus was about to floo the Headmaster, Draco walked in looking sullen, which Severus thought was just as he should look after what the young man had caused over the last two days. "What brings you out of your room? Checking to see if Harry has succumbed?"

"Merlin, Severus, I don't want him to die."

"Maybe not, but your actions have not exactly shown me otherwise. He will live, Draco, and he and I are going to be together. Now, if you want to help, I have a favor to ask, if not, then I will ask you to not show your face around for a while; we are all going to be busy getting Harry well again, and I for one, don't have time to deal with sullen adolescents who do not get their way."

Draco glared at his godfather and rolled his eyes. "What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to convince your father that Harry is slowly dying, that Voldemort's plans are proceeding nicely." Severus watched as the obviously pensive teen pondered this request. "Draco, you can sit around and do nothing; that is completely up to you, but your future is at stake as well, so I would suggest you get your head out of your arse and help me out here."

"Yeah…okay, I'll do it. And, you are wanting me to also try to reestablish a relationship with my parents then as well, I am guessing?"

"Yes. We need to know Voldemort's every move. You are in the perfect position, Draco, and no matter what you tell me, I know you do not support that bastard. You may hate Harry, and hate him and me being together, but you do love me, and for me, you _will_ do this."

"I'll do this, Severus, but of course we are taking the chance that they will force me to go and get marked. That's a chance I will take, however, for you."

"Don't be so overly dramatic, Draco. Do you honestly think I would allow my godson to be marked against his will? Before you leave, I will make it so you will be automatically transferred here if that bastard touches your arm. Don't ask, I won't tell. I suggest you go pack a few things and come to me when you are ready to go."

Draco turned to go upstairs, but stopped and turned around and looked at his godfather, who was still looking at him. "I want you to be happy, Severus, and if Potter does that for you, then I guess I'll have to accept him because I'm not giving you up. My father doesn't care what I think, and I've found out something over the last two days. Even after me being a bastard, you didn't kick me out, and Estrela, she doesn't even know me, but that didn't stop her from talking to me and trying to make me see how much you love me. I want people to care enough for me to want others to respect me. I want what you have, Severus. I'm just sorry it took all of this for me to figure that out." Saying nothing further, Draco ascended the stairs.

After watching his godson leave the room, Severus fire-called the Headmaster and informed him of recent developments, and requested a few items he knew only the Headmaster could provide. If he was secretly proud of his godson, he didn't show it.

~*~

Harry woke up and looked around, searching for Severus, but no one else was in the room. He began to panic; he was having difficulty breathing and could not scream or yell, and within seconds, he began hyperventilating. The door to Severus's room flew open, and both Severus and Estrela rushed in to see what was wrong. Seeing the panicky look in the green eyes, Severus grabbed Harry and poured the potion that Estrela handed him, down the scared wizard's throat. Rubbing his back, Severus pulled Harry into his lap and hugged him tightly. Soon he could hear audible sobs, and pulled the frail figure back so he could look into his eyes.

"I'm here, it's okay."

"No, it's not okay…I couldn't breathe, Severus. **I Couldn't Breathe**. I woke up and was so scared. You were gone and I thought I was going to…I couldn't disappoint you though…but--"

Severus glanced at Estrela, who nodded and left. Severus hugged Harry to him. "You will never disappoint me, Harry. I am sorry; what I said earlier was wrong. Here you are, struggling to breathe and I am all but commanding you to live and to fight. I don't want to lose you now that we are so close to getting you back, but it is possible that things may not work out the way we want them to. Earlier this morning, when you told me you were going to have a kip, I thought that would be the last time I ever kissed you. Nothing has changed in your predicament; we know the cure, but your condition is the same. It is easy for me to sit here and tell you to fight; I am not the one who is struggling."

"I'm sorry, Severus that I'm being such a bother; you have things to do, and here I am whining."

"Nonsense, Harry. You have every right to be upset and I don't want you keeping it all to yourself; if you need to talk, we will talk. I should get back to what I was doing, but if you need me, you call for me." Severus studied Harry's face. "Would you like to remain in here, or would you feel more comfortable on the sofa in the sitting room where I will be? Darej has been asking about you, and I am sure seeing you might quell his incessant questions."

"I don't want to be alone."

Severus carefully gathered his precious bundle, along with the quilt that had been covering him, and made his way downstairs, where he placed his sweet Harry, who had fallen asleep as soon as he had snuggled safely in the warm arms of his protector, on the sofa. Looking down at Harry's gaunt looking face, Severus gently ran a finger over the scar now prominently displayed against the pale forehead, and leant over and kissed it as he ran his hands through the messy hair. It had not been long at all since he and Harry had discovered their feelings for one another, but in the short amount of time since they had, so many feelings had been expressed between the two. The two had done nothing more than kiss; they had not even really explored each others bodies, yet Severus felt as though he knew Harry more intimately than he had ever known anyone. He knew he would die for the young man currently sleeping before him if that was what it took to keep him alive.

Severus called Darej and asked him to remain with Harry. The house-elf smiled sadly and sat down in front of the sofa, where he was soon joined by Gypsy.

Severus had much to do and not much time to do it in. Remus was probably almost finished with his errand and should be returning soon, and the Headmaster would be returning soon. Hermione had wanted to help as well, but Severus had told her to get some rest; she had been an emotional wreck after leaving Harry earlier, and coupled with her and Draco's problems, she was in no condition to help.

Draco had taken very little time to get ready and had left almost as soon as Severus told him of his request. The boy worried Severus to no end; he knew Draco would do as he asked, but it was the others that worried him. Draco would be protected from the ultimate betrayal, but that would not protect him from listening and absorbing the filth he would most assuredly be subjected to from his parents. Draco was as hardheaded as Severus had been as a young wizard, and Severus hoped that fact would not impede his godson in his quest to remain on the side of the light.

As for his godson's dislike of his and Harry's relationship, Severus had no control over that and was trying to let go of it. He loved Harry and wanted Draco to see that and accept it because he truly loved Draco as if the boy were his son, and he wanted his _son_ to approve of his choices. Draco's words to him earlier had meant everything to Severus, but he wasn't allowing them to sink in quite yet. He needed to see proof of this acceptance, and that would take time, and time was not something Severus was sure they had.

~*~

As Severus was looking at the parchment with the recipe for what must have been the hundredth time, he heard voices coming from the fire. Harry had not awakened all afternoon, and Severus didn't want anyone waking him now. He turned around to see Estrela speaking to Bill Weasley.

"…Of course, anything I can do," Severus heard him saying, then Estrela stepped aside, and Bill stepped out of the fire, and into the room, looking worried.

"I had no idea he was ill until Mum told me. Where is he? Can I see him now? Oh, hello, Professor Snape. I gave Mum the message and she asked me to tell you _yes_."

"Thank you, and thank you for coming, Bill. I assume Estrela has informed you of the circumstances?"

"I believe so, yes," he said with a small smile directed towards Estrela, who smiled in return.

"Good. Then I imagine you would like to see the recipe and incantation?"

"I would, yes; but if I may, I would like to see Harry first."

The three walked over to the sofa, where Bill gasped. "He looks so pale."

Severus nodded and turned to the eldest Weasley. "He's not had an easy last couple of days. If you don't mind, I would rather we wait before waking him; he is going to need all of his strength to get through this."

Severus was aware of Bill looking in between him and Harry, probably trying to figure out exactly what was going on. "Mr Weasley, what goes on inside of these walls must remain in here, understood? You will be privy to information that some would kill for; I need not elaborate. Harry is my only concern, and I will do whatever is required in order to protect him."

"Yes, sir, I understand. You need not worry about me, Professor."

The three turned at the sound of wheezing, and noticed Harry having great difficulty. Severus dismissed the house-elves, picked the distressed boy up and sat on the sofa with him in his lap, rubbing the small of his back. "Estrela, please go get his potion; it is on the bedside table by my bed. Just hold on, love. El's going to get your potion."

Harry opened his eyes, turned his head, and saw Bill. "Hey Bill, how's your mum and dad?"

"They're good, Harry."

"So I guess you know all about what's going on?"

"Pretty much, yeah. We're gonna get you all better, Harry, we will."

"I want to believe you, Bill, 'cause it would kill me if I died now." He was trying to make a humorous joke, and did see a small grin on the faces around him that mirrored his own, but when Harry looked up into the tear-filled eyes of Severus, he nodded his head, "Yep, it would definitely kill me."

#### Chapter Thirteen: Cry, NOW, Woman! (Final Chapter)

  
Estrela found the potion Harry needed and ran down the stairs as quickly as she could. She knew Harry didn't have much time. If only they could begin, but they couldn't; the instructions had been specific -- everything had to begin so that a certain part of the incantation was recited at the exact moment the first rays of sunshine met the horizon. A second before or after could deem what was being done, useless.

She could hear the wheezing from the bottom of the stairs and had to bite her lip to keep from crying. Everyone was trying their best to remain upbeat, and now that the cure was so close at hand, the mood had somewhat lightened, but as the hours wore on, it was obvious to everyone that all of the optimism in the world could not stop Harry's eventual death. There was only one thing that could do that.

Taking a deep breath, she entered the room and gave the potion to Severus, who immediately lifted Harry's head and helped him swallow its contents. The wheezing remained the same, but eventually Harry closed his eyes and fell into a light sleep. Severus allowed Bill to cover them with the quilt Harry had kicked off.

Everything Severus needed for in the morning had been gathered, and Albus and Remus were obtaining the final two items, so he had nothing else to do but hold and comfort Harry and pray to Merlin that the cure worked. Looking down at his newfound love, Severus couldn't believe they had wasted so much time, an entire month of exchanging insults and trying to outdo each other. He had been vile towards Harry, not only for that month, but also for the six years previous. Severus didn't know how anyone could be so forgiving. Harry meant everything to him now, and while that scared him, the thought of a life without Harry scared him more.

Life had been unkind to Severus, almost as unkind as he had been to it. He was unaware how to react to kindness, and always had been. He had grown up in a house full of deception, and every memory he had of his family after his mother died seemed to be of them defending themselves against one bad deed or another, so that is what Severus learned, how to defend himself, whether it was warranted or not. This skill had served him well as a Death Eater, but as far as any social situation, it was useless. Oh yes, he had impeccable manners, and could be as courteous as the most polished aristocrat in Britain, but he did not know the first thing about how to communicate with others on a purely conversational level. The Headmaster had tried helping him in this area while he was still a student, but Severus had refused to allow the man to get close to him. His brief friendship with Estrela had given him a small idea of what love might be like, but not enough to have given Severus the impression that he was worth loving.

This was the first time in his life he had something worth fighting for and he refused to give up Harry now that he had found him. Looking down on the pale and flushed face, Severus allowed his tears to fall again. It was so unfair. He was finally beginning to understand what love was; how could his little teacher be taken from him?

Severus saw Bill and Estrela looking at him sadly, and he placed a Silencing and Warming Charm around Harry as he gently placed the burning up frail body on the sofa and covered him again.

Slowly approached the two, tears still visible in his eyes, Severus shook his head as he glanced at the parchment Bill was holding. "Estrela, Bill, please be honest with me; even with this...thing we will do tomorrow, will it be too late?"

Bill wanted to reassure Severus, but he wouldn't fill the man with false hope. "I shan't lie to you, Severus. More than likely, it'll be too late. I've not ever seen anyone in his condition live. I think our only hope is that whatever truly ails Harry is an anomaly, something that has happened to only him, for a specific reason, and with the cure presented to us, will be vanquished due to Harry's innate magical abilities. We all know Harry is the strongest wizard alive today, even surpassing Dumbledore. We should not count on him making it through this, but if anyone can, Severus, it is Harry."

"Is this your assessment as well, El?"

"It doesn't look good, Severus, but as Bill said, Harry could come through this. Anything is possible.

"Thank you, both of you, for everything."

"No thanks needed, Severus. Harry is my little brother, just as all the other Weasleys are, and I can't imagine him not being here. I only wish I could have seen how happy he was with you. In my wildest dreams, I would have never imagined him and you ending up together, but I always knew he was looking for someone such as yourself. I am glad he found you."

"Thank you, Bill. I am glad he found me too. Now, if the two of you will excuse me, I am going to join Harry and try to get a few hours of sleep; he hasn't been sleeping at night, and I refuse to sleep while he is awake."

Bill and Estrela watched as the older man gently lifted Harry and then settled him on his chest. Estrela looked at Bill and wiped away a tear. "He can't die, Bill, it would kill Severus."

Bill motioned the distraught witch to the foyer, and once they were out of the sitting room, Bill continued. "I know. I have known Snape for years, and I must admit I loathed him for most of them, but that man lying with Harry is nothing like the Snape I knew then. I know if Harry dies, he'll follow, and you know, Estrela? I wouldn't try to stop him. I can only hope to find a love like Harry and Severus share."

Estrela smiled. "I think we all hope to find that one true love. It is my belief that if you seek it, however, it will remain hidden, but the moment you least expect it, it will enter your life. I gave up long ago expecting my one true love to walk back into my life, and now, well, he seems to have found his one true love. I couldn't be happier for Severus; I knew he deserved happiness, and it seems he found it."

"You truly did love him...Snape?"

Estrela allowed a soft chuckle to escape. "Is it really so difficult to believe, Bill? Yes, I loved him. Our time together was all too brief, but in him, I found the man I wished to marry and if it had not been for my parents, we could have explored those feelings. I don't think Severus knew what love was, to be quite honest with you, but I do think he loved me. As usually happens it seems, fate played its hand and took us down different paths. I have mourned the loss of Severus for twenty years, Bill. I had never truly gotten over him, and I can admit that. Finally, I have and it feels good.

"Seeing Severus with Harry when I first arrived, I can't describe the feelings I was experiencing. I could feel the love pouring off the two of them for each other and have never before in my life been in such a presence. It was beautiful, and seeing and feeling what I did, I knew everything was as it should be. It was then that I truly let go of Severus and gave him to Harry. I will always love him, Bill, but I could never give him what Harry has."

"You, Estrela Brilhando, are truly an amazing woman."

Estrela beamed at Bill and was about to speak when she noticed Remus entering the foyer. "Hello, Remus. Where are you off to?"

"There is one final item needed for tomorrow morning, and being that it is territory where other Werewolves frequent, Albus and I thought it best I travel there and get it. Please assure Severus I'll be here well before the sun rises."

~*~

It was half an hour before sunrise, and Severus had finally finished making sure everything needed for Harry's cure was in place and accounted for. The only thing missing now, he hoped would arrive soon by way of Remus. The emotions in the manor were running high, and everyone had gathered in the dining room, so as not to disturb Harry, who was sleeping on the sofa. Everyone, that is, except Severus, who still refused to leave Harry, except for checking on the preparations.

He had Harry protectively in his arms when he heard the front door snap open, and Remus's voice ringing loudly, joyously, through the Manor.

"I've got the flower!"

Severus breathed a little easier, although he wouldn't fully breathe properly again until Harry was cured. Stroking the hair of the man in his arms, he softly spoke. "Wake up, love; please, wake up. It's time; you're going to be alright, Harry." He wanted to believe his own words. He prayed to whatever gods were listening to let the cure work. He wanted, he needed, his Harry back. _Oh Merlin, please, please let it work. _

Albus took the flower from Remus, and placed it beside the other items, then cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention. "Please everyone, we need to gather outdoors in the garden."

Within two minutes, everyone was standing around Harry, Severus, Albus, Bill, and Estrela, pensively waiting for what was to come. Albus had arrived three hours prior and had met with each of the others, telling them what they needed to do, and everyone had willingly agreed to whatever was needed of them, even the blonde haired woman standing off in the distance behind everyone else.

It had not taken long for Severus and Albus to realise that the blood and tears required needed to come from an actual family member, and immediately Albus had Apparated to Privet Drive, where he was pleased to find only Petunia at home. Obviously, she had been apprehensive about why he was there, and had threatened to call the authorities, but Albus had persuaded her not to, and after explaining what was happening, the woman had reluctantly agreed to help. Her only concern was her husband and son would find out about this, to which Albus assured her they would never even suspect what she had done. Now, she waited, frown firmly in place, for her instructions.

Hermione stood beside Ron, the two hand in hand. He had taken the news about Harry and Severus remarkably well, but Hermione knew that was because he didn't care about anything other than Harry getting better. If Harry did improve, it would be a different story in about six months. Hermione hoped she was wrong as she glanced at the morose boy beside her. She then tried smiling as Mrs. Weasley caught her eye. All of the Weasleys were present, even Percy. Ron had told Hermione he had asked to come.

Severus carefully placed Harry in the chair and covered him up with the quilt before stepping back and nodding to the Headmaster. He looked over and knew the sun would make its appearance before long, and everything had to happen exactly as they had rehearsed earlier. Without removing his gaze, he spoke forcefully, "Petunia, come stand by me."

Everyone watched as Harry's aunt neared Severus, and then watched as he took two phials out of his robe pocket, opened them, whispered a few incantations, and then extracted a few drops of blood from the shaking woman, then drolly gave his next command, "Cry."

Petunia looked sternly at the man and raised a brow.

"Cry, NOW, woman, we don't have time for your foolishness." After a few more seconds had passed with the woman not reacting, the now red-faced man whipped out his wand and yelled, "_Lacrimo__._" (shed tears) Within a second, the woman had tears coursing down her pale face and Severus allowed two of them to drop into the open phial. Placing the stoppers on the now full phials, Severus didn't even look at the woman as he swept his wand over her again. "_Lacrimo__ Subsisto_. (cease tears) Now return to your prior position." Severus then gathered the partly conscious Harry in his arms and held him as a parent would a child and sat down with the limp bundle settled against his chest.

Glancing at the sky, Severus could see the first vestiges of sunlight. Looking down once again at Harry, who was now shivering, Severus looked over to Estrela, who nodded, and then he called everyone forward one by one, repeating the incantations the parchment had given. Each participant dropped a tear they had shed, into the cauldron, and then they recited a verse as they stirred the contents one time clockwise and one time counter-clockwise. When Albus came forward, he dropped his tear into the cauldron, stirred, and then retrieved a few other items from his robe and dropped them in as well. Albus then knelt down in front of Severus and Harry, and placed his right hand on Harry's forehead. He recited a verse he had been given, then stood up and left. Remus approached the cauldron, and after his tear had been added, he dropped in the flower he had found. Estrela and Bill were the final two to drop their tears into the cauldron, and then Estrela spoke a few words in a whisper and then pointed her wand at the mixture for ten seconds. Bill then walked over to Harry and ran his wand over the boy. He took Harry's wand Severus had in his hand, and pointed it away from everyone and chanted a few words before giving the wand back to his former professor.

Almost immediately, there was a change in color of the concoction, from a reddish blue to an almost blinding white. Severus stood, handed Harry to Remus, who sat down in the seat Severus had vacated, and then began adding the final ingredients.

  
…Phoenix tears added in the cauldron one at a time, in between twenty-two other ingredients; other substances added at precise moments; one ingredient added every two seconds; stirs performed to a rhythm set forth; two stirs clockwise, two stirs counter-clockwise; repeat this, then add the core of a loved-one's wand, ten stirs counter-clockwise, thirty stirs clockwise…

  
It required a concentration only someone schooled in the art of Potions making could possess. Severus knew he could do this, yet he was nervous and worried about what he was doing. Glancing towards the sky every few minutes, he deftly continued creating Harry's cure, and yes, Severus now knew this was going to work; it had to.

Severus could feel the perspiration on his forehead, and it took all his concentration not to drop the rare and precious ingredients he was handling. He could hear every breath, and he could feel the eyes of everyone in the garden looking at him, expecting him to bring Harry back. It was pressure unlike anything he had ever known. Glancing once again at the sun, Severus took a deep breath and dropped the final ingredients into the cauldron -- fifteen strands of Harry's hair and a phial of his blood.

Severus stood back and prayed that he had done everything correctly. He took Harry from Remus without even looking at the other man, and stood in front of the cauldron.

"Petunia? Come forward and fill this flask to the top."

Unlike the previous request of Harry's aunt, she immediately did what was asked, and then stood in front of Severus and Harry.

"You need to help Harry drink its contents, all of it." Severus whispered for Harry to open his mouth, and Petunia held the flask to Harry's mouth with one hand, while the other one, shaking, held Harry's head. Harry turned his head away and grimaced. Petunia pulled the flask away. "All of it, Petunia; he has to drink all of it, and you are the only one who can give it to him." Severus spoke sternly; he had to, because Harry had to drink this, and it had to work…it had to.

Petunia forced Harry to drink the remainder of the contents, wincing as the boy sputtered and coughed, then she set down the flask and slowly walked back to her assigned mark.

Severus repeated the final incantation, brought the now sleeping Harry closer to him, kissed him on the forehead, and then he carried Harry into the house, leaving everyone standing outside. Walking upstairs, he entered his bedroom and laid Harry on their bed. He took off his shoes and climbed in beside him, and within seconds, Severus was asleep.

~*~

Severus woke when he heard someone knocking on the door. Looking over at Harry, Severus didn't see any outward change, breathing was still laboured. Sighing, Severus got out of bed, went to the door, and opened it, seeing Estrela and Bill.

"He doesn't look well at all; shouldn't he be improving by now?"

Estrela walked over and placed a hand on Harry's forehead. "His fever is breaking, Severus. It's still high, but it's going down. It'll take time, but he should be fine. We don't know how long it took Optivus's wife to get better. For all we know, it took her a long time."

~*~

Harry did begin to improve; it was slow, but each day brought with it vast improvements. By the seventh day, Harry was walking downstairs, leaving Severus wondering where he had gone off to. When confronted, he would smile his little smile and kiss Severus, telling him he was sorry.

  
~*~

Estrela, Bill, Remus, and Hermione decided to leave the following week, once they knew Harry was indeed going to be okay. Although both Severus and Harry asked them to stay, they declined, saying the two needed some time alone, but they all promised to keep in touch.

Draco had not been heard from since he had left, but at least Severus's alarm hadn't gone off alerting him to Draco receiving the Dark Mark. There was no doubt something was brewing, but for now, Severus was going to enjoy his and Harry's time alone.

Term was about to begin, and there was no way of knowing what that was going to mean as far as he and Harry were concerned. He couldn't imagine not sleeping with the man he loved by his side, but once back at Hogwarts, that possibility was all too real.

~*~

Harry walked over to Severus, removed the book from the pale hands, and took them in his as he looked Severus in the eyes. "Thank you."

Severus raised a brow. "For what?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Yes, that I do. You're welcome, Harry. It's almost unbelievable that it's been less than two months since you walked into my house and completely upset my life."

Harry nodded, his own smile faltering a bit at the wistful tone in Severus's voice. "Yeah, I know. I hated you. How is it possible that we went from that to this? Is it real?"

Severus pulled Harry down so the younger man was sitting in his lap. "I don't know, is it? Is this really what you want, Harry? Do you rea--"

Harry shook his head and sighed as he played with a hook on Severus's robe. Not looking up, he interrupted. "I really do want to be here with you, Severus, and you know that. If you really need to ask if this is what I want, then perhaps this isn't real after all. Maybe you should go get Estrela, and maybe the two of you--"

Severus lifted Harry's head and kissed him before he could say anything further. Pulling back, he smirked. "Such the dramatist, you are, my love." Severus knew there was going to be a response, so he cut it off with another kiss, a much deeper one, one that lasted quite a long time.

Harry was the one to pull back this time. "Do you think Draco will be okay?"

"He can take care of himself, Harry. What he does is out of my hands. We can only hope he doesn't allow his parents to dictate his future."

Harry stood up and stretched as he smiled at Severus, who was grinning. "I like it when you smile; it's so much more pleasant than that sneer you once reserved for me."

"Yes, well, about that…I don't smile for anyone but you." Severus leant back in the chair and brought his hands into his lap and steepled them. "And I am not pleasant, either." His expression was serious, and he was not joking.

Too bad Harry was not buying it.

"Yeah, whatever you say. I don't care how you act as long as with me, you are honest. And I know the real you, at least the real you that you have shown me. So, you can sneer and be angry if you want; Merlin forbid I would try to change you. All I care about is how you feel about me." Harry plopped back down into Severus's lap, but continued playing with the hooks on Severus's robes. "And, now I think there is something we need to go do."

Severus looked down at Harry, who was currently fluttering his eyebrows as he slowly unhooked the many fastenings on Severus's robe. Grasping Harry's hands in his, Severus shook his head. "And, Mister Potter, what would that be?"

Harry looked up at Severus, his boyish grin on full display. "We need to go to bed, and you need to make love to me. You wouldn't do it when I begged you before, but now I am getting better, and there is no excuse this time." Harry was now twirling Severus's hair through his fingers, and he laughed. "I want you, greasy hair and all."

Denying Harry that night had been one of the hardest things Severus had ever done, because he really had thought Harry was going to die. He had wanted nothing more than to make love to Harry, but he just hadn't been able to. Now, Harry was fine; he was going to live, and he loved Severus.

Without a word, Severus gathered Harry, stood up, walked upstairs, entered their room, and gently laid Harry on their bed. "You've got me, Harry." After removing his robe, he joined Harry on the bed. "I've waited for this, and I am so happy that you want me as much as I want you. I never expected you to stay around. I real--"

"Hush; you talk too much. We can do that later. I want to engage your mouth in more amorous endeavors if you don't mind."

"No, I don't mind at all." Those were the last words for quite a while. In that time, kisses were given, clothes were removed, bodies were explored, skin was sucked on, nipped, licked, and laved. Body parts were explored in every possible way, with the two in every possible position. Neither party was wanting this to end, and they waited until they knew it was time, before taking things to the next level.

Severus opened the bedside table drawer and found the lubricant. It took him only a few seconds to coat his fingers, and he was rewarded with the sweetest sound when he breeched Harry.

Harry's body was already mush; he was relaxed, so much so that he doubted he could walk at the moment. When he felt the finger sliding inside, he bucked and moaned. He welcomed the foreign digit, and knew soon the digits would increase, and eventually he would have Severus inside of him, something that no one, not even Merlin himself could have predicted. Harry Potter was about to be fucked by Severus Snape, and the funny thing was…Harry wanted it.

Who would have thought it? Surely not him! Harry had gone through the usual schoolboy crushes, and he had even been enamoured by a few of his teachers, but never, not once had he ever in his wildest dreams imagined Severus Snape, the man who lived to make his days into nightmares, as someone worthy of a crush, and definitely not a relationship.

It was nice to know he had been wrong.

"You make me happy, Severus."

Severus continued stretching Harry. Soon, if all went according to plan, Harry would be screaming in ecstasy, and for that matter, so would he.

Severus wasn't a complete stranger to the art of making love, but it had been a long time, and though he knew the mechanics of how two men joined together, back then it had been another sex that had caught Severus's fancy.

Unfortunately, those times hadn't been anyone Severus loved, therefore, Severus didn't like thinking about his past sexual encounters. That was going to change now. Even if Harry and he never reached orgasm, and even if the two stopped at this moment, Severus knew he had traversed onto another plane. He was no longer one of those people who longed for love or acceptance, as he had for most of his life. He now had Harry, and that was the only thing that mattered.

Severus took out his fingers and coated his penis with a liberal amount of lubricant. "You make me happy, as well. I'm ready, are you?" Harry nodded. "Would you rather we did this facing each other, or with you on your stomach? I don't want to hurt you."

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever you feel more comfortable with. It doesn't matter how we make love. As long as I can fall asleep in your arms, nothing else matters, Severus."

Smiling, which Severus was finding easier to do each day, he lifted himself and turned Harry onto his stomach and helped him get into the proper position. "As much as I would love to see your face, I want to be as close to you as is possible, and it seems logical that this is the best way to do that. I want to make it good for you."

Harry rested his head on his hands and closed his eyes. "You've already made it good for me. You made it good for me the night you kissed me in my room. I love you, Severus."

Severus's breath caught in his throat and he stopped all movement. Harry hadn't ever said that to him before.

No one had ever said that to him before.

Positioning himself above Harry, Severus slowly began entering his love. He looked at Harry, who was resting his head on his hands, facing the bedside table, and saw that his eyes were closed, and that he was breathing deeply. "Please don't tell me you are so into me that you have fallen asleep," Severus said, sarcasm lacing his voice.

Harry giggled. "No, I'd say you were the one who is into me, and there is no way I could sleep." Harry gasped. "OH Merlin…see? How could I sleep when there is such girth trying to undo me? Oh my god. You are doing that on purpose. Don't stop! **OhmerlinharderSeverusmakemescreammoreohgodsyesdeeperdeeperfuckmefuckmefuckme!**"

"My, my, we have the dirty mouth, don't we? Let's see what this does to you? Severus reached around and grasped the throbbing penis in his hand and squeezed it, causing Harry to scream. Harry was close. Giving the cock another squeeze, another scream and groan came forth. Smiling, Severus gave the cock a few more caresses, and felt as his hand was covered with Harry's ejaculate. He could feel the body beneath his shaking almost violently, and Severus slowed to give the man time to calm down. As soon as the body seemed to be recovering from the intense orgasm, Severus began pounding into Harry once again, hearing his own grunts increasing in velocity. Several minutes later, when Severus's orgasm hit, he yelled, but he wasn't sure what he said. He rode out his orgasm and collapsed onto Harry's back, his arms supporting his weight.

Slowly extricating himself from Harry, he climbed up and straddled Harry's back, and leant over so he could see the side of Harry's face. He witnessed the young man smiling, his eyes still shut. "Did you enjoy that, Harry?"

"Yeah, I did, too much, I think. I think we need to do it again."

Severus nodded. "Of course, but let's rest a bit first. You came back to me, and I'll be damned if I kill you from making love to you."

"Mmm…wouldn't be such a bad way to go," Harry said, his smile increasing.

Severus kissed Harry's earlobe, nibbled on it, then whispered into the ear. "Yeah, that would be one for _The Daily Prophet_. _'Harry Potter, The Chosen One, dies while having intercourse with former Death Eater, Severus Snape.'_ I'd be stoned to death by your legions of fans."

"Mmm, okay, we can wait a while. I wouldn't want to be responsible for that."

"Brat."

"Your brat."

~*~

Checking the time with his wand, Harry's smile increased. It was teatime. Not even two months earlier, Severus had informed Harry he could have tea with him only if he didn't bother him. Yes, the two had, on more than one occasion taken tea together, but only because Harry had been asked; he had never come to tea on his own. Harry thought of that day as he opened the doors leading into the garden. He didn't want to disrupt Severus's reading, but he couldn't help it. He cleared his throat and smirked as Severus acknowledged him with nothing more than a grunt. _"Afternoon tea is served out here every day at three o' clock, and you may join me if you will cease to annoy me." _

Severus continued perusing the tome, not looking up, but he did allow a slight smile. "You have ceased to annoy me."

~*~

The End!

Wow — it's been just under three years since Mandi and I began writing HSDS, and completing it is such a wonderful feeling! As I stated when I began posting, we had originally planned on writing a series of fics in this universe, so there are a few situations in the fic which probably hinted at future possibilities (Remus/Hermione, Bill/Estrela, Ron/Hermione, etc.) Adding more fics would have completed this saga, but as it ended up, it is a fic that is exactly what its title implies — Harry and Snape Do Summer, and nothing more. It is how it should be. Not everything has to have closure. We can wonder about Draco and his dealings with his parents, and we can only hope that Severus and Harry are able to be together at Hogwarts. If it were not for the fact that this is no longer canon, I'd be tempted to continue it, but as it is, I prefer to write canon. I've kept much of it the same as it was when Mandi and I originally wrote it, but I did go through and change certain things -- making grammar and other stylistic changes. I also removed several things that had been inserted as clues to future fics in the universe.

Thank you to everyone who has read this, and I appreciate all of the wonderful comments I've received; they have kept me going — posting a new chapter every day, which was a bit tedious, but I was determined to do it! I want to thank my ever so patient and wonderful editor, Maggie — I can't imagine writing anything without her there to edit it. She went above and beyond the call of duty with HSDS — poor thing was given thirteen chapters in a span of less than a week!

Well, that is it!


End file.
